Someone wake me up
by Dancemydreams
Summary: After Bella's tragic 18th birthday party, Edward leaves her for her safety. But, what would have happened if he had left more than an agonizing girl behind? What if, without knowing, he had left his own baby growing inside of her?
1. Two pink lines

And there I was. Sitting in the bathroom's floor with nothing but an absent face while I stared at the white plastic stick I was holding. A pregnancy test.

I just couldn't think about anything coherent…there were way too many question marks floating inside my head to understand what had been happening lately. And yet, there were about three things I was absolutely positive:

First, Edward was gone.  
Second, there was a part of me –and only I could understand how dominant that part actually was- that was dying without his presence.  
And third, I was unexpectedly and completely…_pregnant_ with his child.

After making three pregnancy tests, I could not feel doubtful anymore. I _was_ pregnant. I looked at the _First Response Pregnancy Test_ one more time, as if for a magical reason, those two little pink lines would disappear, turning into a negative result.

But they didn't, and I started getting more and more nervous. I dropped the third test to the floor and covered my face with my shaky hands just before I burst into silent tears.

_Bella, you need to calm down. You will figure something out…just…calm down. Everything is gonna be ok_, I said to myself once and again, but those words didn't convince me at all.

At that very moment, someone knocked softly at the door.

"Bells…honey, you've been there for more than an hour…" The worried voice of Charlie reached my ears. "Are you alright"

I rubbed my eyes almost with violence and started putting all those pink boxes in a dustbin liner as fast as I could.

"I'm fine, dad." I lied in a loud voice. "I was feeling a little dizzy, but it's gone now."

Charlie hesitated behind the wooden door, and finally answered:

"Ok…" He said, although he didn't sound very sure. "Listen, Harry has invited me to watch the baseball final at his place. I'll be back for dinner. If you need something, call me."

It was really difficult to put everything inside the black bag with my trembling hands, but as soon as I finally could, I stood up really quickly, feeling that I might fall down at any moment.

"Bella?"

"What?" I said with a camouflaged weakness.

"Did you hear what I've just said?"

"Yes, dad. Go and have fun at Harry's." I pronounced with a mixture of anxiety and sorrow while I held on to the bathroom sink, staring at my own reflexion in the mirror.

"Alright, see you later, sweetheart."

I didn't bother to say goodbye, because I already could hear his heavy steps onto the old wooden staircase. Charlie leaving the house, although it was only for a few hours, was the best thing that had happened to me that day. I needed some privacy, I needed time to think, and the most important of all, I needed to find Edward somehow…I needed to tell him that he had left more than a destroyed girl behind when he had walked away from me. He had also left a _child_ inside my belly. _His_ child. A child I never believed possible to be conceived…but yet, there he was…growing amazingly fast inside of me. Showing me how wrong I'd been.

I let my right hand slide softly over the small bump in my stomach, amazed and still, completely terrified when I realized that I wouldn't be able to visit an ordinary doctor. Something unique was happening to me…something I could only discuss with people like the Cullens. I was having the son of a vampire…and nobody could know.

"_Please_," I begged once I couldn't hear the engine of Charlie's car driving away anymore. "Someone wake me up."

**Please please please, add a Review! I need to know if you liked it, so that I can continue writing the next chapters…I'm so sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, or something. It would have been so much easier to write this in Spanish, as English is my second language…but I'm trying to improve, so if you find any mistakes, I'd love to know =) **


	2. Jacob Black

**First of all, I wanted to thank to all of my reviewers from the last chapter: donut patrol, mi-amor91, xSilentxDreamsx, divine divinity, DirtyxxBlondex, .Ink, elinnilell, and SopranoandBass. I really appreciated all of your comments!**

Here we have Chapter two. Hope you like it!  


Completely relentless, I couldn't remain still…my heartbeats wouldn't slow down, and I definitely couldn't help feeling a twinge of panic, haunting every nerve of my body.

There was nothing I could do. It wasn't like I was able to go back in time and change that very moment when Edward and I found each other in the most pure gesture of our love. I could not bring myself to regret that moment, because it was, and it would always be, one of the happiest events of my life. Nothing had been wrong there…we were in love.

I _still_ was in love.

I closed my eyes strongly. I've had always known that Edward was too good to be true, and that I obviously didn't deserve him…so I couldn't really be mad at him when he walked away from me. He didn't _want_ to be with me…he had said it to my face. But what was I supposed to do with this? The fact that he didn't love me anymore didn't mean he wasn't kind. Edward was a gentleman.

I trusted him blindly…he would come to me, and help me raise this child. Wouldn't he?

A sigh escaped from my chest. It hurted like hell, but I needed to be prepared to take it. Edward would never come back for me…and if he came, it would only be for his son, and nothing else. I forced myself to cut all of my expectations. Dreams and fairy tales had disappeared from my life a month ago, when he disappeared and took my heart with him.

But how to find him? There were no addresses, no telephone numbers, and no clues. And it wasn't like I owned a "Vampire Phone Guide", and could call to any of them to ask. _Hey, Victoria, I know we don't get on very well and I'm really sorry to bother you, but I've got a problem, you see…I'm pregnant, and I really need to find Edward Cullen. Do you think you could smell around and see if you could find him?_

And yet, there was one single person who would understand. One person who had been there for me all this time. One person I really trusted. One person who would absolutely hate this…

"Jacob." I called him in an inevitably extinguished voice while I walked in his direction.

Barefooted, I felt the humid sand of First Beach in every step I made. It was an especially windy day at La Push, and the grey clouds covered irregularly the horizon, as one great heaping of dirty cotton. Somehow, it matched my mood.

Jacob, instead, seemed really happy while he chatted cheerfully with Quill and Embry, just before he noticed me. At first, he greeted me with his breathtaking smile, but then, he saw something in my face that immediately told him something was wrong…wronger than usual.

His smiled vanished, and was rapidly replaced with a worried look.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up with you later." He said to his pals, and these two looked at him cheekily while they walked away, holding the laughter and making whispered comments between them.

"I heard that, Embry!" Jacob shouted with amusement, and then, when his friends were far enough, he came closer to me.

"Hey" I said with a knot in my throat, and as soon as he was in front of me I wrapped my weak arms around his enormous body, feeling that if I didn't, I'd fall apart. He held me tight as well, confused, but knowing I needed him.

Two tears trickled down my pale cheeks. It was as if time had stopped…everything seemed so _unreal_ between his strong and warm arms.

"Bella…?" He asked cautiously after a minute, but he didn't let me go.

I shook my head slowly, near to his broad chest. I didn't want to talk about it now. I just wanted to feel someone close to me…It kind of remembered me the way I used to feel when Edward put his protective arms around me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He insisted, slackening his hug, so that he could see my face more clearly.

I bit my lip and tried to hide my face. I just couldn't look into his deep dark eyes at that moment.

"I'm p--." I took a deep breath before I was able to speak again. "I'm pregnant"

**Well, that's it for today. I'll probably be updating before Friday! ****Please, review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Trouble

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter :)  
-divine divinity  
-Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-vampirelover13**

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"_Wait_…what?" He whispered, completely surprised by my words. Obviously, he hadn't seen that one coming…just like me. "What do you mean you are _pregnant_?" He demanded, giving an end to our hug in less than a second.

He searched for my eyes, but I didn't let him reach them. Instead, I fixed my look in the sand...this was already too bad for me.

"Oh my god" He said in a low voice, separating each word with his frustration.

I wasn't looking at Jacob, but I already knew which was the expression that was crossing his face. If I looked up at him, I would find his dark half-closed eyes staring at me with incredulity, and his forehead wrinkled as a signal of disapproval…of confusion.

Before I could realize, he was a few steps away, turning his back on me and staring at the rough sea, with his arms tightly crossed over his chest, as if he was holding back a desire to scream.

The dampness in my eyes was preventing myself from seeing with clarity, and that was not helping to diminish my dizziness. Feeling off-balanced, I decided it would be better to sit down before I fell.

I held my head with both hands, taking deep breaths…trying to stay all in one piece.

"You've got to be kidding me" I heard him mutter before he turned to me again.

His features were sinking in pain, while his eyes were burning with rage. He made me feel even more weird. Like as if I was guilty of a serious crime. Well…it couldn't be labeled as a _crime._ But it did mean trouble after all. My baby was a trouble. How bad did that sound? Yes, terrible –and I felt that way, believe me. But was it the part when I said that I was _having a baby_? Or the part that I said he or she meant trouble?

"Please, Bella," He started saying with his eyes shut "Don't tell me _he_ is the father"

I didn't answer, but he obviously took my silence as a _yes_. I couldn't understand why I felt like I had to apologize to him, or something.

A deep growl of anger escaped from his throat…crushing us both in pain.

"Jacob…" Was all I could say.

"Where is he?!" He suddenly exploded. "Where the _fuck_ is he?!"

"Jacob, _please._" I begged him. I have always known he would react badly, but this wasn't what I was needing at that very moment.

"He is dead. That parasite is SO dead. I'll kill him…I _swear to God_ I'll kill him!" He was out of control…and that only made me cry harder. "I knew something like this was going to happen! I told you, Bella! He got you pregnant and he ran away. He is nothing but a _disgusting bastard_. You should have listened to me back then!"

I couldn't bear his words against the man I loved. He was not such thing. Edward was the best that had ever happened to me.

"Jacob, STOP!" I shouted at him in a faltering voice. "You are the only person I can talk to right now. I was hoping you could understand that. _I have no one else_." I added in the end, whispering with sorrow.

His expression softened a little, but not entirely. He seemed to hesitating, but finally he came back to me, and sat over the fresh sand, right beside me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said with sincerity, but still with stiffness. "I just—"He took a deep breath. "It's just that I can't believe this is happening."

I grimaced while I dried the tears on my cheeks with the sleeves of my sweater. _Do you think I can?_ I wanted to ask him, but I don't know how, I kept those words inside.

"Jake, you've got to help me find him." I finally said. "He doesn't know…anything"

He looked at me as if I had asked him to murder his father.

"You want _me _to find him?" I didn't know why, but he sounded offended. "Bella, I'll do more than finding him. I'll wring his neck and tear him into pieces as soon as I see his face."

"Please, just listen for a minute." I said, pleading again. "I have to _find_ him, I_ need_ to find…Edward." His name sounded on my lips like as if it belonged to an spectrum of the past. _My_ past.

"What for, Bells? So that he can come and ruin your life a little bit more?" He said harshly, as if I had gone crazy.

I sighed with frustration. Jacob Black would never understand what Edward Anthony Masen Cullen meant to me.

"No. So that he can come and help me to bring up _our son_."

While I was driving home, I couldn't calm my thoughts, and that, combined to the fact that I was feeling really sick at the moment, didn't make my journey back to Forks any easier. To make things worse, it was raining cats and dogs, and that decreased my visibility a lot. On a normal day, I would have stopped on the side of the road for a while, hoping that the rain would cease; but on _that_ day, dying on a car accident didn't sound that bad. It sounded like an attractive idea, actually.

If I died at that moment, all of my problems would vanish, and I'd be free from all that suffering…Now that Edward wasn't by my side, had I something to lose? I thought about that for a moment, and then I realized how selfish I was being. It wasn't all about me. Not anymore. There was someone else in my life now. A tiny baby in my stomach. He was my son or daughter, and I was his or her _mother_.

I was a mother, for crying out loud!

After _all of this time_, a smile crossed my face.

**PLEASE, REVIEW! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME WHEN I READ YOUR COMMENTS =)**

**I'll be updating as soon as I can!**


	4. Dhampires

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short…but the thing is that writing this in English takes me a lot of time, as it is way more difficult for me than doing it in Spanish. But for the next chapter I'll make an effort…and I promise it will be a little bit longer than this one :)**

Again, thanks to my reviewers:  
-Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar  
-divine divinity  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-Queen of Ink  
-imma vampire  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-KrazyKarah

I loved your commentaries.

By the time I got to Charlie's house, I was feeling so sick that I was amazed I had been able to drive that far without throwing up on the way. But as soon as I got out of my truck, it all came out of my system… and landed there, in the middle of the street. Completely embarrassed, I raised my eyes, searching for any witnesses, but luckily, no one was there, and for one time, I was happy about the heavy rain that was falling from the grey sky. It did a great work…washing everything away.

Soaking wet, I went into the house. Nothing but silence was waiting for me inside. No Edward in my bedroom, waiting to surprise me with a warm smile, drawn on his cold and perfect lips…and no Charlie in the kitchen, waiting for me to cook his dinner. It was just me, myself and I...And the baby, of couse. As weird as it was, I was beginning to become more aware of his/her existence.

I climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to leave mud footprints all over the place. I really felt like I needed to lay down for a little while, but I had to change my clothes first. I didn't want to catch a cold…I had enough with the pregnancy symptoms.

After I changed my outfit into a comfortable one, and dried my hair, I sat down on my bed heavily. I was seriously starving, but I didn't want to eat –or I was afraid to- because it seemed that everytime I swallowed something, it came right back up again.

_So, here we are. What now?_ I frowned while I stared at the wooden floor.

I had no idea of what to do next. I knew I was having a baby. But how would this baby be? I mean, If I was a human…and Edward was a vampire…Would my baby still be human? I wasn't very convinced by that fact. But how would _I_ now? Maybe Carlisle would have been able to answer that question. Maybe not…but anyway, he wasn't in town. He 'was in Los Angeles, working in a very important hospital'. Everyone in Forks could be fooled by that, but not me. And that made things even more difficult for me to find them. It was _impossible_, just like all that pregnancy situation.

The Cullens would go to a place where the sun showed up as little as possible. It would be easier for them to live in such places, so that they didn't have to hide much. A place where rain fell almost every day…a place like Forks.

Slowly, I stood up, knowing that if I made a fast movement, my vision would get blurry and I would have to sit down again.

I approached to the wooden desk, and turned on my ancient computer. I hated its slowness, but internet was the only source I had at that moment. It was ironically funny…I mean, one day, I had everything I ever wanted…All the information I needed in just seconds; everything I had to do was talk to Edward, Carlisle or Alice. And on the next day, I had no one. I was on my own, protecting myself in a situation I had never been in before.

I sighed, feeling a deep pain when I let the air out. Keeping all my memories locked up was becoming harder and harder as minutes passed. I just couldn't do that anymore.  
_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he had said. "I promise that this will be the last time_  
_you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You_ _can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never_ _existed."_

I hadn't let myself remember that scene until that very moment…it was just _too_ painful. And although it had taken place a month ago, I could recall every exact word, as if it was the lyric of the saddest song…A song I could not forget.

"It will be as if I'd never existed" I repeated with a lifeless voice.

At least, that was a promise he hadn't been able to keep. He may have stolen his photos from my album, and the CD he had given me for my eighteenth birthday…but he couldn't make our baby disappear. _That_ was the only thing he couldn't take away from me. It was the only proof I had of his existence.

It would _never_ be as if he had _never_ existed.

I hesitated when Google's homepage welcomed me. It brought me strong memories of a younger and naiver Bella, searching the internet for vampire legends. Well…it wasn't quite different this time after all. All I could hope to find were myths and legends.

After a minute, I typed with my trembling fingers: _Vampire man + Human woman + Baby_  
Half of the results were nothing but crap…but there was one word that appeared in quite a lot of them. Born from a father vampire and a human mother: 'Dhampire'

Biting my lip, I clicked in the one that looked more promising.

_'(…) __Recluses, they are generally excluded from the two worlds (…) The dhampires are supposed to have many characteristics which miss with the human ones. For example, capacity to feel the vampires, a force/speed/superhuman agility, and strength to the vampiric capacities like hypnotism. The dhampires don't have any the weaknesses associated with the vampires, except, for some of them, of a __need for blood__. For the latter then, the fluid makes them even more powerful.'_

Feeling a little lost, I searched in a bunch of other sites. All of them said practically the same thing. But, could I trust this? It was information taken out of myths, after all. When I looked for information about vampires almost a year ago, half of the stuff I read turned out to be completely false, like the coffins or the garlics things. So I couldn't really expect my baby to be like that…but it was all the information I could get.

At least, if someone asked me '_Oh, is it gonna be a girl or a boy?_' I could answer '_Uhm, I don't really know…but I do know it's gonna be a dhampire!_'

**Thanks for reading! Please, review, and tell me what you think!**


	5. Sour November

**Hey :) today we have the fifth chapter! I hope you like it.  
Thanks to all my readers, but especially to my reviewers:**

-Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar  
-Hikari-and-Akari  
-SilverSpirit 101  
-Queen of Ink  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-Jaguarsolaris  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-imma vampire  
-divine divinity  
  
**Seriously, you guys make my day.**

The daylight woke me up in the middle of a Sunday morning…and I couldn't help moaning. I was completely tired, as if I had spent the whole night dancing instead of sleeping., and annoying as it was, it was starting to be a part of my everyday life. I was sleepy all the time, and I felt so terribly weak that lifting my school backpack seemed like a real hard work.

_What the heck was happening to me? _I covered my eyes with my hands, protecting them from the bright light that was filtering through the window. _Yuck_. I didn't have to look at the calendar to realize on which day of the year we were. I had been expecting it. It was the first day of November.

Three months of pregnancy. _Sigh_. October had been terrible, and I didn't expect November to be any better.

I was already spending money from my university funds, since I decided I wouldn't be able to go. Obviously, my parents didn't know a thing. Nobody had noticed that my belly was a lot bigger, and I thanked my winter clothes for that…but I didn't know how longer I'd be able to keep the secret…my tummy was bigger than it was supposed to be at the third month, so that made things _even_ more complicated.

Lazily, I sat up and arranged a little the mess I had done with my sheets. There was a stong smell of burt toasts was floating in the air. I sighed again. Charlie was making breakfast…or should I say _'trying to make breakfast'_? I decided It would be best if I got out of bed before my father knocked on my door.

I was starving –how surprising-, so I put on a huge sweater I used every morning to hide my stomach from Charlie, and went down stairs.

-Morning, Dad. –I said in a husky voice while I sat at the table, right in front of him.

-How are you? –He asked from behind the newspaper he was holding.

-Fine. –Luckily, it sounded as if I really believed that.

I grabbed the toast that seemed less burnt, and started spreading jam on it.

-What are your plans for today? –He pronounced in the same monotonous voice, once he lowered the newspaper.

-Umm, I don't know. Study, I guess.

I was getting better and better at lying. My life was ruled by lies now, and everything I did involved one. Of course I had plans for the day, and they didn't involve studying. I'd keep calling secretly from my room to every single Hospital of the wettest cities in the United States of America. I had been doing that during every single day of October… and I hadn't been succesfull.

Everytime I dialed a number, I already knew what they were going to tell me: _'Doctor Carlisle Cullen? I'm sorry, but no one with that name works here.'_ But the thing is that, although I had spent lots and lots of money in the last phone bill, and although I didn't really believe I could find them that way, I couldn't stop hoping. Hope was the only thing that kept me from falling. If I hadn't hope, then, what had I?

Nevertheless, that day was the last day in which I'd try my luck with the long-distance calls. Then, I'd have to use another way to find Edward…and I didn't know which one yet.

As soon as I finished my double-breakfast (yes, I was eating like a cow now), I took the cordless phone to my room and sat on the cold floor. In the bedside table's drawer, I found the scruffily hand-written list I had made the day before, with the telephone numbers of five hospitals in Astoria, Oregon.

Columbia Memorial Hospital  
Providence Seaside Hospital  
Ocean Beach Hospital  
Shriners Hospital for Children  
Doernbecher Children Hospital

Disillusioned, I crossed out the institutions just after I made the phone calls... One by one. Carlisle didn't work at any of them. Lucky me, huh?

Even though I knew this would happen, when I finished with the calls, something more than disappointment came over me. I couldn't name that emotion at all. It was so strong…it had so many feelings in it. Sadness, loneliness, desperation, breathlessness, disconsolateness…Pain in every single way. I used to feel that almost everyday, but in that moment, it was so intense that I couldn't do anything but curling up on the floor in the middle of my room.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward._ I reapeted his name relentlessly in mi mind, hitting my head softly against the floorboards.

But something under my bed called my attention. Despite the darkness down there, I could distiguish an irregularity in the floor. What was that? A broken floorboard? Weird, but it seemed like it. Curious, I couldn't help aproaching to see.

Yes, it was definitely broken…but in a strange way, as if someone had pulled it out and then put it back into place again. With the help of my short nails, I was able to take out the elongated piece of wood. I got as closer as I could to the hole, taking care of not to press on my stomach too much. There was a lot of dust and I was sure there was something down there, but I couldn't see due the obscurity.

I went back to my bedside table, sneezing on the way. I was sure that I kept a flashlight inside the drawer…and I was right. As soon as I could grab the lantern, I went down the bed again, clumsily crawling like a one year old. I turned it on and illuminated inside the hole. Frowning , I saw a medium sized blue bag covered on dirt.

I took it carefully, and got out from below my bed, holding it with two fingers and hoping that no spider would come out from it. In the same way, I opened the bag and threw its content on the floor.

I gasped and inmediatly covered my mouth with my hands, trying to hold back the tears that started to appear in my big brown eyes.

A clear CD jewel case, with a blank silver CD inside…and a picture. A picture of someone I loved more than anything in this damned world, smiling at me with his stunning crooked smile. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The photo I'd taken of him three months ago, a few days later our baby was conceived…a few days before he disappeared from my life.

In that very moment, I feelt somenthing moving inside of me. Just like a little fish in its tank, hitting the walls softly….My little baby.

**I know I promised this chapter would be a lot longer, but I have been really bussy lately :/ Anyway, I really hope you are enjoying this story! Please, review and tell me what you think, your suggestions, the things you like, the ones you dislike…anything!**

The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update!! :)


	6. Lullaby

**Wow! I broke my record! 15 reviews in the last chapter! Thanks a lot, people :) You made me so happy!**

-Hikari-and-Akari  
-creamsoda92  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-msmess21907  
-alice  
-carleigh  
-WriterGirl24  
-divine divinity  
-Jaguarsolaris  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-lia-finn  
-kyrandiana  
-Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar  
-cullenluv01  
-iloveTwilight-kk

Here you have chapter six. Please read the message I've left in the end of this chapter! Its important.  


-_Oh my god._ –I whispered, completely amazed while I touched lightly my stomach, feeling how my tears fell down my cheeks.

My little one kept moving inside of me, like as if he was swimming from side to side.

Seeing the picture of Edward was somehow painful. He seemed so happy, so unbearably gorgeous…it was incredible how quickly that had changed. What would have happened if I had refused to go to that party? What if I had never cut my finger? Well, then Edward would probably still be there with me, wouldn't he? Or maybe he would have gone anyway. Maybe that tragic party had been his perfect excuse to leave me…because he didn't love me anymore. I had been a barrier in his undead life. And I would become one again as soon as I told him about my pregnancy.

'_You are not good for me, Bella'_ He had told me.

I shook my head hysterically, trying to convince myself that it was not my fault. It was his too. I had never asked for that…it just happened, and it was normal that I wanted to find him so that he could help me, wasn't it? Any sane woman would want that. I couldn't make it alone. Fifty percent of the responsibility was mine and the other fifty was his.

Doubtfully, I looked at the silver CD. Was I brave enough to listen to it? I swallowed saliva noisily, but I stood up and opened my wardrobe. In one of the shelves, right in the end and hidden under a heavy pile of sweaters, I could find my old portable CD player.

I had spent three months hidding myself from all kinds of music and Tv programmes, so that they wouldn't remind me of him, and now, I was about to listen to the song that would hurt the most. The song that would remind me of Edward more than any other song…my lullaby.

Nervously, I put the CD and pressed the _play_ button while I put my headphones on with impatience…and then…just like that, I felt how a sad and powerful magic filled my ears with the song that once seemed the happiest and sweetest lullaby ever.

Strong memories of Edward huming that unique melody while he hugged me in bed came to me rapidly. In that moment I'd have given _anything_ to go back to those nights, when the love of my life held me lovingly until I fell asleep…

Slowly, I took the picture and the CD player and put them on my bed, were I lied down, trying to imagine I was not alone in that room, and that Edward was there with me, lying in my bed right behind me.

God, were had I been wrong? I had called to hundreds of hospitals of all over the country and some in Canada, and I couldn't get any clues. Dolars and dolars spent in phone bills for nothing. And what was I supposed to do now? Sit and sew, waiting for a miracle?

There had to be something else I could do. I couldn't just do nothing…because if I wanted a solution, I could be sure that no one would give it to me. I had to save myself this time.

_Ok, what does someone do to find a missing person?,_ I thought wearily. Well, they fill the whole city with HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? CALL ME! Posters…they call the police…they start reserching until they find him. But the thing is, I couldn't get the police involved. It made no sense, and I would end up at the funny farm if I mentioned that my ex-boyfriend was a sexy vampire.

Ok so, humans weren't usefull right now…humans only could find humans…and if I wanted to find a _vampire_, then…_I needed to ask a vampire to find him._

I opened my eyes widely and sat up on the bed, staring again at the photograph breathlessly, while my little fish kept dancing …almost as if he/she was following the rythm of my lullaby. Quickly, I took the pen and the notebook I had left on the floor beside my bed and started writing.

_Vampires 've met: Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, James, Victoria and Laurent._

Vampires I've heard of: Tanya, The Volturis.

I cleared my throat impatiently. So, I didn't know where the Cullens were, and I certainly didn't want to get any closer to Victoria or Laurent…besides, I didn't know where they were. But, on the other hand…I _did_ know where Tanya and her clan were. Well, I knew in which city they were: Denali. And I also knew the Volturis where in an italian city called Volterra…

I could use a part of my university funds to pay for the plane ticket and everything. The money wasn't the problem. I could go to both places, but thing was: would I be able to come back? I bit my lip.

Yes, it was going to be dangerous. Probably the most dangerous thing I had ever done…even more risky than my encounter with James…but I wasn't afraid. I think.

**  
Hey, guys, I need your help to decide what will happen next. Will Bella go to Volterra or to Denali? Or somewhere else? There's a poll in my profile, please, vote! If you've got a great idea, review and tell me, or PM me! Maybe I'll use it!**

Please review, cause again, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! :D 


	7. Nearer

**THANKS A LOT, REVIEWERS! It's great to know that you are enjoying this so far. I hope I don't disappoint you with this one!**

**-Emiliana Keladry  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-Trunks1558  
-pattinson-cullen  
-Alex Knight  
-jump5rox18  
-Hikari-and-Akari  
-JAYS1  
-Kittyy  
-vampiresrock798  
-sweet honey92  
-divine divinity  
-TheCreator02  
-alice1997  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-CullenLuv01  
-Queen of ink  
-WriterGirl24  
-imma vampire  
-pheonix  
-StarsMaiden  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-neonshoelaces  
-CoCo1996  
-kyrandiana  
-Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar  
-penny nickel  
-msmess21907**

"Ok_…Denali then_." I mumbled while I stared at the long list I had just written, weighting up the pros and cons of each city. I couldn't help biting my pen as I continued reading the paper in front of me.

I'd try my luck in Alaska first. Why? Well, because the coven that lived there was like a branch of the Cullen family…they were friends…and most important: they were vegetarians. It was obvious that I had more chances of walking away from Denali alive than if I went to Italy…and that was what mattered; I had to survive…at least until I found Edward. He had to know. He _was _going to know about our baby. I had commited myself to that, and I wasn't going to back out of it…Not now.

I stood up, holding my belly with both hands, and opened my closet trying not to make any noise. It was already eleven o'clock and Charlie was sleeping heavily in his room, snoring so loud I could hear him with my door closed. I stood on my toe tips for a second, trying to reach the huge black handbag that was in the highest shelf. When I had it in my hands, I shook the dust out of it, and placed it over my messy bed. I was going to leave before sunrise…It was the best way.

I didn't care about school at that moment…I didn't care about anything but finding the Cullens. I didn't even care about Charlie. He would freak out, and he would worry a lot…but I had priorities. I'd leave him a note, hoping he would trust me…that's all I could do for him.

I sighed as I gathered all the clothes I'd take, listening how my lullaby sounded softly as background music. It was like as if I had become an addict to it. I listened to it all the time, non-stop. I think it's because it made me feel closer to _them_, my dream family…and especially, closer to _him_. It gave me hope, and I didn't know why, but I felt like as if there was a secret message hidden between the sad notes…a secret that would lead me to Edward.

I didn't know for how long I'd be away from home. Days? Weeks? I couldn't tell…so I packed as much clothes as I could. Alaska would be a freezer, and I had to remain warm, so I took lots of sweaters and the two winter jackets I owned.

When I had everything packed, I grabbed the portable CD player with my lullaby CD in it, all of my savings, and of course, the photograph of my baby's father that I kept below mi pillow. Then, after casting a last glance at my bedroom, I rushed noiselessly down the stairs with my bag and turned on the light of the livingroom. It was half past one, and obviously, it was dark as a wolf's mouth outside.

Holding my stuff with one hand, I opened the front door and aproached to my truck. After I had left my stuff inside the cabin, I went back to the house, leading to the kitchen where I grabbed a few apples and a big box of oreos. I already had too bottles of water in the truck so I'd be ok. Besides, I could buy food on the road, so I wasn't really worried about that.

I couldn't even get myself. I had spent one week gathering details…searching the internet, drawing maps, making schedules….planing, and feeling _so_ nervous that I couldn't even discribe it with words. And yet, there I was: about to leave home for who knows how long…and my hands didn't even tremble! Where did all this sudden confidence came from?

Before leaving the house, I took out of my pocket the letter I'd written for my dad, and left it over the TV, hoping that he would find it easily.

_Dad,  
I'm leaving. I'll probably be back in a few weeks. Please, don't worry and please don't look for me, I promise I'll be back as soon as I possible. I'm ok, and will remain like that. I just need to do something really important for me right now…Trust me, I'll be fine. I'll explain it all to you later. I love you,  
__Bella_

  
"Bye." I whispered before I turned off the lights and closed the front door behind me.

As I got into the cabin and started the car, a new emotion overwhelmed me. What was it? Expectation? _Excitement_? I couldn't really identify it. But if there was one thing I was certain about, it was the fact that I was going to find Edward Cullen…even if it was the last thing I did._  
_

I paid attention to the sky as I drove away, noticing it wasn't fully covered with grey clouds as it used to be. That night, I was able to see little stars shinning in the dark-blue spaces between the clouds. _Beautiful_, I thought with a faint smile.

I had never been in Alaska…but I was sure I could get there. I had very detailed directions written on a sheet of paper, and some maps. Acording to _Google Maps_, I would get there in two days…but I didn't think my truck could make it so fast. Nope, it would take longer…and that fact really disheartened me…but well, there wasn't much I could do. My Chevy wasn't like his shiny Volvo. It didn't measure up. Just like me.

With my bitersweet lullaby as my only company, I drove all night…imagining that every mile I left behind, was one mile _less_ between Edward and me.

**Thanks a lot to everyone who voted! Denali was clearly the winner :)  
And special thanks to divine divinity and Queen of Ink, who sent me those wonderful PMs. Thanks again, girls!**

If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update tomorrow!


	8. Snow white

**Thanks, people!**

-ninietwilight08  
-Hikari-and-Akari  
-SilverSpirit 101  
-divine divinity  
-PennyNickel  
-StarsMaiden  
-Mei fa-chan  
-Larynn  
-alyssa  
-alice1997  
-leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too  
-eddielova09  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-JAYS1  
-jules452  
-Emiliana Keladry  
-Queen of Ink  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-pattinson-cullen  
-CullenLuv01

**As you will notice, I invented almost everything about Denali. I've never been there…and internet wasn't really helpful, so I used my imagination. I hope you are ok with that :)**

It took me three days to get to Alaska…and I blamed my truck for that. Although I had to admit that I had stopped in almost every single service station I had seen. I visited the bathroom much more often since the baby was conceived…and, besides, I had to constantly refill the gas tank of my antique transport. I had excuses to stop the car all the time: I was tired, I was hungry, I needed to check the map, the baby was kicking really hard…

It had been a torture…driving all those miles on my own. I had never travelled _so _far before, and that made me really nervous, so I was on the alert all the time, taking all the precautions I needed to take in order to survive.

And yet, there I was, parking my car on the side of the road…officially in Denali.

_ Amazing_, I couldn't help thinking as I got out of my truck, all wrapped-up, feeling how the icy breeze brushed my face. The landscape was simply marvelous. Every single spot was worth looking at...from the high pines covered with the whitest snow, to the enormous mountains that stood in the horizon.

I almost started crying when I remembered what Edward had told me the first time we had been to our meadow. "_In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible_". I controlled myself, taking a deep breath. It was easy to feel insignificant next to them…but they didn't make me feel my problems were smaller; they just made me feel weaker.

Everything was so clear…so white that it almost made my eyes hurt. I felt like a fictional character in a fairy tale, and I wouldn't have been surprised if seven dwarfs appeared in front of me at that very moment. Everything seemed completely unreal…and I couldn't stop doubting if I was really awake.

I shivered as my eyes met a huge, brown, dangerous looking bird I couldn't name, sitting in the top of a nearby tree. Suddenly, the bird stared at me too, with its small yellow eyes, just before he screeched, making my blood run faster through my veins.

Kind of scared, I got inside my truck again, unconsciously frowning as I grabbed the Oreos box, and chewed the only cookie that was left, trying to calm down my anxiety. Then, I started the car and continued driving; always glad the tires still had the chains Charlie had surprised me with so many months ago.

The nearer I got to the centre, the more houses I could see on the sides of the road. Most of them looked like cabins, built mostly with wood. They were beautiful… just the kind of houses I expected to see in a place like that. All of them seemed to glow with a strange and peaceful magic.

After a few minutes, I got to a place that seemed to be the downtown or something like that. It consisted in two hundred metres of little shops and bars; a place full of local color.

As soon as I saw a free space, I parked my Chevy effortlessly and got out again, closing the car's heavy door carefully. I started walking slowly, trying not to sink into the shinny snow as I moved forward, heading to a cozy looking bar.

A little bell sounded as I opened the wooden door, welcoming me. The change in the temperature was enormous, and really pleasant.

The place was absolutely full with people laughing and talking cheerfully, having their afternoon snacks. I looked around, searching for any pale and beautiful face, or anyone who stood out from de crowd…but I wasn't lucky. None of the people there looked like a vampire. None of them had the same beautiful golden eyes once I dreamed about having.

I sighed, forcing myself not to feel disappointed or anything. Denali wasn't a big town. I'd find them for sure. I approached to the bar and sat on an uncomfortable brown leather chair, next to a funny looking man who was talking on his cell phone happily.

After a minute or so, a bald man with a bushy mustache talked to me.

"Can I get you something?" His voice was rough, but denoted kindness.

"Hot chocolate, please." I had been craving for that since I had left Forks.

While the man prepared my order, I allowed myself to think about _him_. Had Edward ever been to that bar? I tried to imagine him sitting with his brothers and sisters in one of those modest tables, just like they used to do in the school's cafeteria, back in Forks.

"There you go." Said the man with a nice smile.

After thanking him, I took as sip. _Ah_, hot chocolate. It tasted awesome.

"So…Where are you from?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

The man laughed.

"I know everyone in this place, honey."

"Oh." I muttered simply, with a faint smile.

"So, are you on vacation?" He seemed friendly.

I shook my head, while I drank a little bit more of chocolate.

"I'm looking for someone." I said, hoping he could help me. "Her name is Tanya…"

He frowned.

"Tanya?"

God, I felt stupid looking for someone whose surname I didn't know.

"Uhmm…yes. She is blond and her eyes are golden. She is really pretty." I guessed. All the vampires were unbearably gorgeous. "I think she lives with a woman called Irina…?"

The man suddenly reacted, as if he had finally recognized her.

"_Oh_, yes, Tanya. She comes here all the time."

My heart jumped with excitement.

"Really?" I was so happy. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Sure. Her house is one mile away or so. That way." He added, pointing to the north. "You will recognize it easily. It's really big. I think it's the biggest house here. They have tons of money, you see."

"Thank you _so_ much, sir" I said as I paid him and stood up, hurrying to go back to the truck.

"You are welcome, girl" He said, and I grinned, happier than I had been in months.

As I put my jacket on, willing to leave, the man added:

"And congratulations."

I stared at him, still smiling, but confused.

"For what?" I scowled.

"The baby." He said simply, pointing at my stomach as if it was obvious.

My smile disappeared for a moment. _Wow, was it really that noticeable?_

"Thanks." I said when I could pull myself together again.

I waved at him and left the bar, meeting the cold exterior again.

Things were finally working out.

**I'll update as soon as possible! Please review :D**


	9. Break in

**I Broke my reviews-record again :) Thank you for that.**  
**  
-Emiliana Keladry  
-Larynn  
-IREALLYREALLYDON'TCARE  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-KnKCullen  
-JazzyJasper  
-cassielovestwilight  
-theadventurer  
-MCRazy234  
-spunkransom09  
-sweetinpink625  
-Booly12345  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-XxAinexX  
-bleckkisemily  
-twilightcrazii xoxo  
-pagelangels2201  
-Hikari-and-Akari  
-msmess21907  
-eddielova09  
-Clarissa  
-CullenLuv01  
-StarsMaiden  
-leyu02o.O wait leviathan02 too  
-ih-ledwardc  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-divine divinity  
-foosel97  
-CoCo1996  
-Mei fa-chan  
-R Crossx13  
-Queen of Ink  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-PennyNickel  
-kim2468  
-twilightgirl10194**

The man with the mustache had been right. Tanya's house _was_ easy to recognize.

I examined it for a while from inside my truck's cabin before I set my foot on the freezing snow again. The house was almost as big as the Cullen's home back in Washington. It looked contemporary…really geometric. It really wasn't like any of the others. It was the kind of house you would expect to see in the middle of a rich neighborhood in a big city, not there, surrounded by such nature.

As soon as I got out of my Chevy, I realized it was snowing again. _Great, just what I was needing. More snow._ I sighed as walked carefully towards the icy stoned path that led to the vampire's home. Everything was so silent it made me even tenser.

I realized there were no other houses near. The next one seemed to be like three hundred metres away…so nobody would ever notice If I started screaming or anything. I gulped, trying not to think much about it.

I climbed the steps of the porch, holding on to the handrail as I fought my clumsiness. When I got to the _enormous _wooden door, I cleared my throat softly and, after a minute or so, I gathered enough courage to knock…so I raised my trembling fist and hit the door gently with it. As I did, the door opened itself in a slow, noiseless movement.

_Ok, that was creepy_. I thought with my eyes wide open, completely still. No one was behind the door, or anywhere near it.

I shivered when I could finally react.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, feeling completely idiotic.

But nobody answered. I cleared my throat one more time as I took one doubtful step into the house.

"Hello?" I repeated louder. "…Tanya?"

I took another step forward, coming officially inside. I didn't know why I was doing that. It was dangerous and stupid. Normally, I'd never 'break into' someone else's house…but I guess I was just following my instincts without thinking much.

I looked around, feeling like a little scared squirrell. The deathly silence was definitely killing me.

I appeared to be in their luxurious livingroom. Both floor and walls were covered with wood, which made the room look especially cozy. In the middle, there was a big red couch made of a soft looking fabric I couldn't really identify…something like velvet, maybe? I approached, willing to touch one of the big brown decorative cushions that were lying on it.

As soon as I was close enough, a disconcerting wave of the sweetest fragrance knocked me down…bringing so much memories to my restless mind again. It was _his_ perfume…his addictive scent…the scent of the undead.

I took the deepest of breaths, trying to get it all inside of my system…remembering all of those precious moments I'd once forbidden myself to remind. His soft, pale skin…his flawless lips…and those big topaz eyes I hadn't seen in anyone since his elegant getaway.

How could I ever forget him? How could anyone _ever_ forget him? It made no sense. Even if I lived ten thousand years, it would still be impossible…I'd have him in my memory for ever, and time wasn't going to change it, like he had assured me. No…time wasn't _that_ powerful.

"Why did you leave the door open?" I heard a man's voice from the distance.

"I didn't." A woman pronounced suspiciously.

"¿_Huelen eso?_" (_Do you smell that?_) Said another woman in a language I recognized as Spanish.

Someone gasped. Or was it _me_? I straightened immediately, with my heart beating so fast I wouldn't have been surprised if it had jumped out of my chest.

"Oh, great, someone broke in." Said the man with sorrow, as if he was talking about something unimportant…a problem he could easily deal with.

After a few seconds, three people were inside the room with me, coming in a normal human speed. The man was tall, dark haired with bright golden eyes; and he stood between two stunning ladies. It was easy to recognize Tanya. She was the beautiful strawberry blond one.

"Who are you?" Tanya demanded in a rough voice.

"O-oh" I mumbled. It isn't very easy to speak if your lips are shaking unmanageably. "I'm Bella Swan…. I'm an old friend of the Cullens…"

The three gorgeous faces softened…but continued looking at me with confusion.

"Bella Swan?" The man asked after a moment. "Weren't you the reason why the Cullens had to move?"

I almost choked when I heard that, but I was able to control myself.

"Yes. I guess I was." I answered in a lower voice.

The black haired woman took a step forward in my direction, frowning a little.

"May I ask you the reason of your visit?" She asked with a sweet voice that seemed to hide concern. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

The environment was less tense now…but I still felt the panic rushing thorough my system, reaching every single extremity.

"I was wondering…if you could tell me where I could find them." I managed to say sheepishly.

Tanya's eyes narrowed instantly.

"I don't think so." She said in a rude way that made my stomach twist with horror.

The dark haired one turned to her amazingly fast, giving her sister a disapproving look with her marvelous topaz eyes.

"_Tanya" _She hissed.

"What, _Carmen?_" Tanya answered in the same tone. "We can't tell her where they are."

The man sighed.

"And that would be wrong because…?"

I stared at them, always on the alert. They seemed to have forgotten I was there.

"_Because_ they moved so that they wouldn't have to see her anymore." She answered, combing her curls with her pale and delicate fingers. "If we told her, they would have to move again. It makes no sense."

I frowned as I approached just a little to them.

"I don't want to bother them; I just need to find Edward to tell him something _really_ important." I said, trying to prove I wasn't a problem.

The three of them looked at me again.

"_Please._" I begged, fighting the tears that were trying to fall. "I have to find him."

**If you have something to say, leave me a review! I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter, really.**

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!**


	10. Imaginary

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, guys! I adore you :)**

**-cassielovestwilight  
-IREALLYDON'TCARE  
-SilverSpirit 101  
-Larynn  
-twilightgirl10194  
-eddielova09  
-twilightcrazii xoxo  
-ih-ledwardc  
-JAYS1  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-inuandkagsbeliver  
-Mei fa-chan  
-Cyndy 10  
-Hello Apple  
-Twilight-fan-14  
-Destiny Taylor  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-CullenLuv01  
-tinkerbella87  
-tleia  
-breathingwithoutair  
-XcarlieX-  
-BELLA  
-TwilightSana  
-RobinCillen05  
-somebody  
-rel400  
-seventeenforeverandever  
-spunransom09  
-marissa420  
-divine divinity  
-bleckkisemily  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-PennyNickel  
-Emiliana Keladry  
-twilighter1918  
-foosel97  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-imma vampire  
-sweetinpink625  
-kim2468  
-pattinson-cullen  
-Booly12345  
-roserose12345  
-Hikari-and-Akari  
-xxxxnothingxwithoutxyouxxx  
-MCRazy234  
-IloveTwilight  
-bluefirehp09  
-celest04  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-R Crossx13  
-twilightadorer  
-Kate**

**Hey, remember Tanya is absolutely jealous. That's why she acted that way.  
HAPPY READING!**

Tanya cleared her throat softly and turned to her brothers again, with her eyes burning with impatience.

"Let me handle this" She said it so low I could only understand by reading her full lips.

Carmen seemed a little bit disturbed, but as soon as the dark-haired man grabbed her hand, she nodded and started walking away by his side, exiting through a big wooden door that stood in the end of the room. I could hear her mumbling something I couldn't understand in Spanish as she walked.

"So…" Tanya begun, taking a few steps in my direction as I frooze in my place.

I knew it was a stupid reaction, but I would have preffered to have the other two vampires in the room with us. Tanya was creepy, and now that we were all alone, she was even more scary. How could someone so beautiful have such effect on people?

"What is this important thing you have to say to_ my dear_ Edward?" She asked with a little smile I couldn't classify as 'kind'. It was obvious that she wasn't taking me seriously.

If I hadn't been in that situation, and if she hadn't been a _vampire_, then I'd have stared at her angrily. _Who the heck did she think she was?_ But well, the thing is, Tanya _was_ a vampire and I wasn't in the position to do such thing.

I hated it, but I needed her help.

"Look I just need to talk to him, nothing else." I uttered, gaining a little more confidence. Just a _little_.

I tried to avoid looking at her huge, intimidating eyes, but I wasn't really succesful. She started walking in my direction again until she was so close that only a metre separated our bodies.

"Oh, is that so?" Tanya pronounced with her feline voice, keeping that unnerving smile in her perfect face.

After one second, before I had time to continue begging, her face changed completely. Her mocking smile dissapeared and her eyes widened, just before the narrowed again suspiciously.  
I flickered several times, suddenly terrified by her proximity.

"You brought someone with you." She acussed me with her eyes full of venom.

"W-what?" I muttered, even more scared than I was before as I looked at Tanya, who was starting to move around the room in an amazingly fast speed, as if she was a character from a movie on Fast Forward.

Suddenly, she disappeared, leaving me alone in the livingroom with nothing but a bewildered expression on my face…and just seconds later, she reappeared.

_What the hell?_ I almost said out loud, while I stared at her.

She seemed even more confused than me.

"What's going on?" I managed to say breathlessly as I wrapped my arms around my belly in an unconscious, protective way.

Out of the blue, her face changed, as if she had finally understood something.

"You are…" She started whispering as she frowned. "_You are pregnant!_"

I startled.

"How can you tell?" I freaked out, no longer caring about being nice. I didn't even care she was a powerful vampire who could end my life in just one second.

"Normal people don't have two heartbeats" She said in a sharp tone.

Before I could think about anything, Tanya held my hand and took me outside the house, almost dragging me all the way to my truck. It was freaking windy now, and my hair seemed to fly in every possible direction.

"Let go!" I complained.

Tanya left me next to my Chevy. She was out of herself.

"Why don't you go bother your new boyfriend, and leave Edward alone?" She said angrily, making me want to rip her hair out just by listening to her tone. Although doing something like that would not only be silly and completely useless, it would probably also cause my death.

"What _boyfriend_?" I asked, full of indignation as I rubbed the hand she had rudely squeezed before.

She looked at me as if I was a stupid little girl who was missing something obvious.

"The _one_ who got you _pregnant_!"

My mouth fell open.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted at her. "There's no one else! Edward is the father! That's why I need to _find him_."

I haven't been so mad at someone in such a long time…I couldn't understand why the Cullens always talked so nicely about her. She was such a--

"Yes, sure." She said with disbelief.

In that very moment, I saw other two gorgeous ladies walking in the house direction while they stared at us with curiosity, sharing coments between them.

"I think it would be better if you left." She added. "And don't bother to come back."

She gave me another evil look and showed me her back as she walked away, meeting the other two women in the entrance of the house.

I stood there for a long minute as the wind and the snow danced around me. I couldn't help replaying in my head the things Tanya had told me once and again. Why did she have to be so mean? The only thing I wanted was to know where Edward was…

I had travelled for three days…leaving everything behind, for this?

When Tanya and the other ladies got inside the house, I reacted, realizing it was freezing out there. I opened the truck's rusty door, and entered to the cabin, watching the sky. Twilight, again.

I started the car inmediatly and drove away, heading to the centre while I heard the wooshing of the wind, hitting the frosty windows.

I wanted to cry…shout…and kick something. All at the same time.

_Gosh_. Why me? Why did _I _have to go through this? I had always been a good girl…I never bothered anyone, I had never robbed anything, I had never killed anyone…_'Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair'_ I had once said to Edward. And I couldn't have been more right.

I'd go to the nearest airport and buy the first ticket to Volterra. I'd not give up. So when I was near to the centre, I parked the truck on the side of the road just to check my maps. It seemed that the _Liaho Airport_ was my next destination.

I'd have to keep on spending my university funds. I sighed, willing to start the car again.

Nothing. My truck didn't respond with it's normal monster roar.

"Oh, no. Please, no." I whispered nervously as I tried again.

Yet again, _nothing_.

_  
_"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted, completely mad as I hit the steering wheel.

I started breathing unevenly, feeling how my tears finally fell down my cold cheeks. I'd have thought it was impossible for me to cry anymore, but I guess I was wrong. There wasn't such thing as 'running out of tears'.

It was too stormy outside to walk…I'd have to wait. _What a waste of time_. I curled up, covering myself with my jackets, and closed my wet eyes. I had decided it. I'd let my mind fly that night. I'd allow myself to imagine a perfect world were Edward and I were still together, happily expecting our child…with no worries…with no sad faces.

Soon, I fell asleep, abandoning myself completely in this fantastic universe I had created. An universe where I could be anything I wanted to be…where I could smile, and most important of all: where I could see him smiling, happy to be with me.

**Ohh, what did you think about this one? Let me now, please. You know reviews make me a happy writer…and a happy writer updates faster! Haha :)**

**Get prepared for an "Edward's point of view" chapter soon!**


	11. Dance

**Keep those reviews coming! You know I love them.**

-Jump5rox18  
-Destiny Taylor  
-cassielovestwilight  
-RobinCullen05  
-eddielova09  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-stargirl-luvs-twilight  
-theadventurer  
-Hikari-and-Akari  
-ih-ledwardc  
-xxxxnothingxwithoutxyouxxx  
-Misty Vaughn  
-lyncsbabe  
-imma vampire  
-tinkerbella87  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-eddieluver  
-JAYS1  
-foosel97  
-Blackgrrl92  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-Twilightadorer  
-Kyleena  
-PennyNickel  
-twilightcrazii xoxo  
-stardazedlover  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-Gomenasai's Desire  
-sweetinpink625  
-Larynn  
-Queen of Ink  
-bluefirehp09  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-Booly12345  
-pattinson-cullen  
-R Crossx13  
-kyrandia  
-Twilightadorer  
-tleia  
-spunkransom09  
-MCRazy234  
-TwilightSana  
-CoCo1996

Happy reading! :)__

Bella's point of view

I woke up with the first lights of the day hitting on my pale face. Although the position I was in was completely unconfortable, I didn't want to move. I wanted to continue sleeping under my jackets till the next century. I was tired. More tired than I had been in my life. Including that week when I couldn't close my eyes without feeling terrified after watching _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ at the age of sixteen.

My back was aching like hell, and I wasn't sure if it was better to stretch or to stay frozen there. Slowly, I opened my eyes to peak at the car's clock. Seven o'clock in the morning. _Fantastic._ I moaned, trying not to remember the fabulous dream I had…but anyway, against my will, those images flashed back into my head like a thunder.

Edward and I where dancing in a large ballroom, surrounded by lots of people who were staring at us as if we were a couple of professionals. That's why I had known all the time that I was sleeping…only in my dreams I could've been able to dance like that, all dressed up in a sexy red dress while I admired the black tuxedo Edward was wearing, making him look like the most beautiful creature that had ever existed in the universe.

We didn't speak…we just stared at each others eyes while we moved our bodies in a perfect coordination. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't find my lips. It was really strange because although we were protected inside our own magical and silent bubble, I could hear the other people speaking between them, sharing comments in Spanish, just like Carmen. The difference was that in my dream, I could actually understand what they were saying. I could recall one plump lady shouting at me encouragingly: _"Come on, honey! Tell him about the baby! He'll understand!"_

But then I woke up…before I was able to talk to him.

I sighed. As I made a _huge_ effort to sat up, I tried to protect my eyes from the bright sunlight that was passing through the grayish clouds. No vampire would be able to leave their home today. A little smile crossed my expression. Tanya would be locked inside until tonight. _Ha-ha!_ She deserved it. I knew it wasn't much of a punishment for her, but it felt good anyway.

I rubbed the lower part of my back as I yawned, wondering what other unfortunate events God had prepared for me that day. It wouldn't have been a big surprise if a bear attacked me…or if a squirrel stole my food or something. I had already accepted I wasn't one of those people you could call 'lucky'. Nope, not me. I was Bella Swan, the eighteen year old pregnant girl who had to search high and low for a vampire in the whole world, waiting for a miracle.

After lazing a little, I stroked the steering wheel.

"I know you are exhausted," I told to my truck, full of hope. "But I really, _really_ need you to wake up so that you can take me to the airport."

I took a deep breath, and put the key into place. I turned it…and my truck started to emit the weirdest sound, as if it was flooding or something. I heard two little explosions, and a second later, I saw a big black cloud coming out of the rusty hood.

I coughed and open the door, so as not to asphyxiate with the nasty burnt smell that came over the cabin.

"Oh, this is _just_ wonderful" I muttered sarcastically. No more truck. It was officially dead. Having Jacob with me would have been awesome right then. He would have probably known how to repair that piece of junk.

I jumped out of the cabin, taking a jacket with me. Luckily it wasn't as cold as the previous night, but it was freezing anyway. I waited for a few minutes until that horrible smell faded a little, and then got inside again, and gathered all my stuff quickly…it wasn't like I had a lot of things to carry. Just the big black handbag with my clothes, and another shopping bag full of my maps and the rest of my food.

Once I had everything with me, including the truck's key, I got out and closed the door. Was I really leaving my poor truck there? I felt like I was about to abandon my best friend…but it was necessary. I would walk the short distance to the centre and get a cab to the airport, and in no time, I'd be in a flight to Italy.

I sighed again.

"I'm on my way, _Edward_." I whispered, and the wind took my words away.

_Edward's point of view_

I raised my head instinctively. I would have sworn that someone had pronounced my name. Maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe someone around me was thinking about _another_ Edward…but it was really strange, considering I was in the _Ezeiza Airport_, in Buenos Aires. Not many argentinians where called like that.

I sighed sorrowfully as I leaned against a wall while I waited, right next to a newsstand. It was the midmorning there, and my plane to Alaska was leaving in half an hour or so. I still wasn't a hundred percent sure if I wanted to go to Denali. I mean, I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to anyone yet. I hadn't seen my family in the last three and a half months…but I wasn't ready for them. I wasn't ready to stare into Esme's worried eyes…or going around the house pretending everything was just fine.

I didn't think I would ever be prepared enough to go back to them. Nothing would ever go back to normal…and I had an eternity of immortal life ahead. What was I supposed to do? Wander through the world for a thousand years trying not to remember her face, even if I knew I would never be successful?

The relentless giggling of a group of teenage girls distracted me. I could hear them chatting cheerfully in Spanish as they glanced at me from time to time. They were about sixteen years old, and they were all wearing a blue jacket of an English school. They were obviously about to go on a student's trip to London, or another English speaking country.

One of them, an angel-faced blond girl, was seriously considering 'tripping' in front of me so that I'd help her up, and casually give her my phone number or something.

I rolled my eyes, bored, and started walking away. At least ten times a day, girls like her tried to approach to me and talk, but I'd escape as soon as I heard their thoughts…and If they did reach me, then I'd normally play the "I don't speak Spanish" game and leave.

I started walking through the modern airport just to do something...and I became more and more nervous as minutes passed. That night, I'd be in the United States again…and even worse, I'd be in Alaska. Would I be able to stay there for a couple of days, forbidding myself to drive to Forks and beg for her forgiveness? Would I be able to keep my _promise_?

When it was time, I went to the Gate and showed my First Class Ticket to a young women behind the blue check-in desk. She smiled at me way too widely and let me pass.

I made myself comfortable in my huge seat, and immediately plugged the black headphones the airline provided to every passenger. I started touching the buttons, searching for a soothing music. I soon found '_Queen of the night'_ by Mozart in the Classical music station. I relaxed in my seat and closed my eyes while I tried to concentrate in nothing but the familiar melody.

I flinched when '_Claire de Lune'_ started right after the end of '_Queen of the night'_. At first I thought about changing the station, but then I realized it wasn't worth it. I was never going to forget her so, why would I waste my time trying?

I spent the whole flight thinking about her…every touch, every kiss. I couldn't help wondering what would have happened if I had stayed. Maybe I'd be holding her warm, soft hand…laughing at her natural clumsiness while she stared at me with that adorable angry face I loved so much.

But in the end, remembering was all I could do. Memories were the last happy things I had left…so I'd hold on to that. I hadn't any more choices.

After almost twelve hours of flight, we finally landed over the snowy territory.

"Welcome to Denali Borough, passengers." Said the pilot through the loud speakers. "Hope you have a nice stay here in Alaska."

**Ok, so remember Bella isn't in Denali anymore, so they won't find each other there. But they will…**_**soon**_****

You know you want to leave me a review, so go ahead and do it! :)


	12. Scent

**Thankies :) I love you, reviewers!**

**-Twilight-fan-14  
-Larynn  
-CullenLuv01  
-Blackgrrl192  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-Kyleena  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-PennyNickel  
-eddielova09  
-JAYS1  
-kim2468  
-pattinson-cullen  
-fanatic707  
-Ada Cullen  
-VampireGal123  
-ih-ledwardc  
-Serenity's Pain  
-Booly12345  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-hallee87  
-Enleia  
-water raven  
-celest04  
-twilightcrazii xoxo  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-yesisalas  
-tinkerbella87  
-sweetinpink625  
-StarsMaiden  
-creamsoda92  
-foosel97  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-bleckkitsemily  
-MCRazy234  
-divine divinity  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-BELLA  
-Gomenasai's Desire  
-Destiny Taylor  
-lyncsbabe  
-Randi l.  
-Twilightadorer  
-Queen of Ink  
-inuandkagsbeliver  
-spunkransom09  
-xxxxnothingxwithoutxyouxxx  
-kyrandiana  
-krista  
-dragonfairy2360  
-jump5rox18  
-R Crossx13**

**  
I hope you enjoy this chapter…I know I enjoyed writing it :D**

_Bella's point of view_

  
"Welcome to the city of Volterra" The pilot announced. "The local hour is four thirty six AM…the temperature is 41ºF, and the sky is clear…Please remain seated until the _fasten seat belt_ sign is turned off"

I didn't pay much attention…how could I, if I knew I'd soon meet the Volturis? I mean, It wasn't like I was going to back out of it…Now that I was in Italy, I hadn't many options. I'd go to this powerful and ancient family of vampires, I'd ask them to help me…and _only _if I was lucky, I'd get an answer and walk away still alive and kicking. If not…if my bad luck continued chasing me, then I'd face a little problem called…_death_.

I shivered and tried not to think about it much. I'd face those italian vampires I had once seen in a photograph, hanging in Carlisle's office. I'd go to them, I'd tell them who I was and what I wanted. Just as simple as that. Then, if they decided to kill me…well, at least I could die knowing I had done everything I could. It would have been much worse dying without even struggling.

Once I could get out of the plane, I walked through the airport's hallways, following the signs that were luckily translated to English below the indications in Italian.

A few minutes later, I was in the street, staring at a large queue of parked cabs. Many of the drivers were outside their cars. Some of them were talking with each other in Italian, an others were just staring off into space.

I approached to a woman that was leaning against her vehicle, reading one of those gossip magazines that ladies over forty love to read.

"Hello?" I said once I was right in front of her. "Do you speak English?"

The woman appraised me from top to bottom before she answered. I couldn't help noticing she was staring at my stomach when she spoke.

"Yes." She said with a strong Italian accent. "Can I take you somewhere?"

I smiled, relieved.

"Yeah…ummm, actually, I was wondering…Do you know about any accessible hotel near the centre?" I asked sheepishly, closing my jacket discreetly so that the woman would stop looking at my tummy.

"How about the San Lino Hotel? It's nice and it ain't expensive" She proposed after a moment.

"Sounds ok." It would be only for that night anyway.

I'd stay at the hotel resting until the midmorning. Then, I'd go to the Volturis…I already knew where they lived, so I wouldn't have a problem with that. I also knew it was somehow stupid to wait, because vampires _don't sleep_. But it seemed like a lack of courtesy to show up at four o' clock in the morning…I didn't want to give them more reasons to get rid of me.

I still couldn't believe I was in Italy. _Europe, wow._ It looked more like a dream than reality to me. What would Charlie have said if he had known I was in a whole other continent? No, no, wait. What would Charlie have said if he had known that: I was in a whole other continent, pregnant, looking for Edward Cullen, and about to visit a family of dangerous vampires? I smiled to myself as I imagined my father's face completely red and about to change to purple.

I spent the whole journey looking through the car's window...realizing that those could possibly be my last hours alive.

_Edward's point of view_

Denali looked just like always. No matter how many times I'd come back to that city in a century, it would always look the same. No changes. Just the same majestic mountains, the same thick layer of snow, the same shops…Some people came, some went away. But, in the end, Denali would look exactly how I remembered it from the first time I'd ever been there, so many years ago, when I was just a new born.

It was about midnight there, and the city was so silent, so dark. Almost everything I could hear was the smooth whisper of the wind as it stirred in my copper-colored hair. I could have increased my walking speed, and get to Tanya's house in no more than seconds…but I didn't feel like doing that. I still wasn't so sure about this visit.

I knew why I was there. I'd promised Carlisle I wouldn't do something reckless or stupid…that I'd stay out of trouble, and that I'd socialize with someone soon enough. He didn't want me to be alone much. I guess he thought that if I did, I'd end up getting crazy or something. So he made me promise that I'd stay at Tanya's for at least a couple of days if I didn't feel ready to come home yet.

And as the good son I was trying to be, I had obeyed.

I walked through the deserted paths, silent and white as a ghost. My existence was miserable. Well, I don't even think the word 'miserable' could describe the whole feeling that had been haunting me since the very moment I left her.

Everything I saw reminded me of her. Sometimes I even discovered myself looking for her in the crowds, as if I would finally see her big, brown and unique eyes, searching for me too. Those were my moments of weakness, when I'd immediately want to get in a plane and go back to Forks…

…But somehow, I always found the strength to repress my desires to see her, convincing myself that I was a selfish monster, and that I didn't deserve her at all. Bella had to be with someone else…someone who could give her everything I couldn't.

I started humming the soft melody I had once created for her. Bella's lullaby. It had been such a long time since I had played it for the last time…but I could still remember it perfectly. I didn't know why, but that week, I had discovered myself humming it several times. It seemed that I couldn't get it out of my head…It was always present, as a background music in my thoughts.

The wind was blowing harder now, but I wasn't really bothering me. Not many things bothered me now, since I was a soulless person whose existence had no value anymore.

But then, something changed abruptly. My eyes widened as I caught the most delicious, and yet, more bewildering scent ever. Isabella Marie Swan's scent.

A part of my mind froze as a reaction to my bittersweet surprise…but the other half of my brain started bombarding me with questions.

1) _What on earth is this? Am I officially nuts now?_  
2) _Why the hell would Bella come to Denali?  
_3) _Could it be someone else? Someone who smelt just like her? No way. It couldn't be....could it?  
_4) _Why am I running? Stop! This can't be it!  
_5) _Wait. What? Is that…is that her truck?_

I gave a sudden end to my race…staring at an old red Chevy parked on the side of the road, with its roof and hood covered with a big layer of white snow. It was hers. I didn't have to check the registration number to be sure.

I approached to the empty cabin, looking inside through the frosty window. This made no sense at all. I knew that if my heart could still beat, it would be racing amazingly fast right then. There were so many questions…so little answers.

All I could tell was that she wasn't there anymore. Her scent was strong, but not enough. She had left her truck there that day…probably in the morning. But why would she do that? Why would she come to Denali?

Something had to be wrong. Something had to be really, _really_ wrong.

I started running again, following the weak trace of her scent, all the way to the north. To _Tanya's_ house. A lump appeared in my throat as I speeded up. The closer I got to the house, the weaker her fragrance was. So, she had gone to Tanya…and then she had gone back to her truck…but where was she now?

I wasn't exactly polite as I hit the front door with my tense fist. Why didn't anyone call me? Why didn't anyone tell me she had been there?

"Edward!" Said Kate in a cheerful tone that seemed to be hiding something. She smiled at me, but I wasn't on the mood to smile back. "Come on in, honey."

I stared deeply into her eyes, and her smile faded instantly. She couldn't hide it anymore. A memory of that day flashed into her mind: she had seen Tanya and _Bella_ out there, under the snowfall. '_I think it would be better if you left. And don't bother to come back._' She had heard her sister saying.

I'm not sure of what was the expression on my face…I was feeling terribly angry…but I was also feeling weak after seeing Bella again, even if it was only in someone else's thoughts.

_I'm sorry_. Kate thought.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked her, tight-jawed.

But I didn't wait for her to answer; I got into the living room. Eleazar, who was there reading a book, looked at me, suddenly alarmed.

"TANYA!" I stormed. She would wish she was in hell.

**I'm so sorry I'm leaving you in such a cliffy…I really wish I had time to write a little bit more, but my sister is picking me up in a few minutes. Forgive me, people.  
**  
**Pleeease *puppy eyes* leave me a review. I'd love to get to five hundred reviews someday.**


	13. Thoughts

**-Mrs DarcyCullen  
-Iz-Belle91  
-roserose12345  
-Twilight-fan-14  
--XcarlieX-  
-R Crossx13  
-Booly12345  
-Misti D  
-PennyNickel  
-Larynn  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-krista  
-krista_twilightaddict  
-iloveTwilight-kk  
-celest04  
-Misty Vaughn  
-Hikari-and-Akari  
-dragonfairy2360  
-jump5rox18  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too**  
**-Lizaa-OCD  
-RobinCullen05  
-Serenity's Pain  
-Destiny Taylor  
-eddieluver  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-foosel97  
-emmett's-girl-10105  
-CullenLuv01  
-lyncsbabe  
-cassielovestwilight  
-vampiresrock798  
-xxxxnothingxwithoutxyouxxx  
-Cullen-Sisters-09  
-pattinson-cullen  
-MCRazy234  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-Queen of Ink  
-sweetinpink625  
-tinkerbella87  
-divine divinity  
-lia-finn  
-ih-ledwardc  
-TwilightSana  
-R Crossx13  
-RiGhTeO  
**

**Thanks so much to all of my readers and reviewers, it means a LOT to me that you actually take your time to read what I write. ****I adore you, really.**

Here you have Chapter thirteen :)

_Edward's point of view_

  
I didn't have to wait much. After a few seconds, Tanya came into the living room. Something in her expression showed some kind of fear, but I knew her better than that. She wasn't afraid of me…in fact, her eyes shone with the strong pride that characterized her.

She approached to me, staring fixedly into my eyes. She didn't seem sorry at all…as she showed me the scenes that flashed through her memory, she didn't stop thinking she had done the right thing. Like she had done a _favor _for me.

_'I was wondering…if you could tell me where I could find them.' _Bella had told them, trying to seem strong…but I could tell she had been scared. I remembered every single of her expressions, and what they meant exactly. Although I had never been able to read her mind, I had always been good at decoding her thoughts…or at least, that's what _I_ thought.

_'I just need to find Edward to tell him something _really _important.' _Tanya continued showing me, still walking slowly in my direction. The camouflaged pain in Bella's face made me feel like something was dying inside of me, although that was stupid because technically, my organs were _already_ dead.

I didn't have time to wonder what this important thing she had to tell me was…Tanya's thoughts gave me the answer right away. '_You are pregnant!_' Tanya had accused her, and I could immediately visualize how Bella had wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively…

My knees started to tremble in that very moment. _Pregnant_? I gasped for unnecessary air, feeling that something in my head might collapse in any second. I needed to hold on to something, so I approached to the nearest wall and leaned against it. This really couldn't be happening…there was _no_ way this could be happening.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to avoid Tanya's immutable face, and focusing on her quick thoughts. She showed me how she had grabbed Bella's arm as she took her out of the house. _'There's no one else! Edward is the father!'_ She had shouted…and I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins as that sentence started to make sense in my head.

I had heard enough. I could easily complete that scene with what I had seen in Kate's thoughts. Tanya had let her go…_refusing to help the love of my life_. I needed a few seconds to pull myself together again…_to react_.

"What have you_ done_?" I almost shouted, sticking every single word with my fury.

I opened my eyes again to see Tanya standing right in front of me. She didn't seem so proud of herself anymore…that had disappeared from her eyes; although she continued thinking she had done the right thing.

_"I did it to protect you, Edward." _She thought, with her big golden eyes fixed on mine. "_Can't you see? It's more than obvious that she was just lying."_

She sounded like she truly believed that…but after a second, she couldn't hide it anymore. There were more reasons for what she had done…for the way she had acted. Although she tried to cover it, it eventually came out:

She was jealous of her, and that one had been her opportunity to move Bella further away from me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" I stormed again, getting closer to her.

I was out of myself. I wanted to rip Tanya's head off and set it on fire…I wanted to hit something so _badly_. How could she do that to Bella? How could she treat her like that? She had thrown her out of the house, even after Bella had told her she was _pregnant_. I couldn't entirely believe those words were true…but I had seen it in Tanya's head….I had seen her grown stomach…I had heard the double heartbeat…

Bella had said I was the _father…_But how could_ I_ be the father? How could that even be possible?...But it had to be, hadn't it? Bella would _never_ lie about something like this. I knew her enough to be sure about that.

"Edward, I did what I thought that was better for you." Tanya said out loud, in al calm voice. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing if you were me."

Kate and Eleazar stood attentively in the back, waiting to act if something happened. Irina and Carmen showed up in the room just seconds later, looking at us cautiously.

"What's going on?" Irina asked as she studied my face, but I ignored her…she already knew what was happening.

"I would have _never_ acted the way you did, Tanya." I uttered. "She begged you! She told you she was pregnant with _my child_ and you threw her out! What the HELL is wrong with YOU?! Do you realize what you have done?!"

I took another step in her direction, driven by my rage. It really took an enormous effort to stay away from her…to leave her unharmed. I knew that if I went that far, her whole family would jump on me…and I didn't need that. I had to find Bella.

I didn't even care if that baby was really mine, I just wanted to help her….to wrap her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't stay away from her anymore.

Tanya had opened her mouth to answer, but she stopped when she heard my cell phone ringing in my pocket. I looked daggers at her one more time and then grabbed my phone.

"Alice" I greeted her - my voice was still stiff- after seeing her name on the screen. Alice and Jasper were on their umpteenth honeymoon in Paris. She wouldn't call if it wasn't something important.

"Edward," She hurried. "I know you told me to leave Bella alone, and never look into her future, but…" She abruptly stopped.

"But what?" I urged her.

"She's in Italy." I froze as I heard the words that nervously came out from my sister's mouth. "…Volterra. She is going to see the Volturis, Edward."

My world crumbled in that very second. It was as if a huge wave of confusion and pain had crushed me…and it's not like I could stand up again just like that.

Bella. Was. In. Volterra. And. About. To. See. The. Volturis.

"Edward?" Alice's voice trembled.

"Get on a plane right now." I managed to say with a dead voice, feeling a lump in my throat. "I won't be able to make it in time." It almost sounded like I was begging…and it was exactly what I was doing.

"I'm already on my way to the airport." She said, and I could hear the sound of the engine speeding up before she hung up.

_Bella's point of view_

The hotel was nice. Ok, it wasn't a five star hotel (not even close), but it was fine. It had a bed where I could sleep, and that was what mattered.

As soon as I got the room twenty two, my room, I left my stuff on the wooden desk and took off my sneakers. Although I had slept _a lot_ during the flight, I was still feeling exhausted, as if I had ran a 10k marathon.

I didn't even bother to take my jacket off; I just sat on the bed and started touching the buttons of the digital alarm clock that was on the bedside table. Once I managed to set the alarm at nine o'clock, I laid on the bed and covered myself with the cheap pink sheets.

My head was spinning and I was feeling a little dizzy…I hoped that would disappear in the next few hours.

Though I was extremely tired, it was hard for me to fall asleep. I had too many things floating in my mind. That day could be my last day, and it could also be the day I discovered where Edward Cullen was. Or maybe those ancient vampires would refuse to tell me and just let me go, like _Tanya_. But I didn't think that was possible. They would tell me, or they would kill me.

I tried not to think about what I'd say to them. Preparing a speech would only make me more nervous. I just had to wait…

I sighed and started thinking about what Edward would be doing in that very moment. I tried to picture him in different settings, and after a few minutes, I fell asleep, keeping in my memory the image of Edward sitting on a deserted beach, sparkling beautifully under the potent rays of the sun.

**I beg you, readers, tell me what you thought of this chapter. I just love it when I find inbox full of Review Alerts :) Thanks a lot.**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**P.S: I'm sorry that Edward didn't just kill Tanya, but it didn't feel like something he would do. Anyway, don't worry, Edward hasn't finished yelling at her yet :p**


	14. Life

**Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

-tinkerbella87  
-roserose12345  
-krista_twilightaddict  
-ZashleyxXxSuspianxXxTroypay  
-Larynn  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-gundamgirl4ev  
-RobinCullen05  
-Enleia  
-Mrs DarcyCullen  
-divine divinity  
-emmett's-girl-10105  
-Love is a strange thing  
-spunkransom09  
-PennyNickel  
-EdwardC lover1201  
-CullenLuv01  
-cassielovestwilight  
-DesiDude  
-foosel97  
-celest04  
-JAYS1  
-inukagrock  
-lyncsbabe  
-sicklittlesuicide  
-StarsMaiden  
-babedarlingpotter  
-sweetinpink625  
-xxxxnothingxwithoutxyouxxx  
-sweet honey92  
-Misti D  
-Jaguarsolaris  
-Kaatt  
-R Crossx13  
-jules452**  
****-Sol Swan Cullen  
-RiGhTeO  
-jump5rox18  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-MCRazy234  
-Booly12345  
-Mist in the valley  
-uchiasakurafan95  
-il-hedwardc  
-IAmEdward'sBella  
-inuandkagsbeliver  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-tleia  
-kyrandiana  
-Destiny Taylor  
-Serenity's Pain  
-BELLA  
-Serena62  
-pattinson-cullen  
-****Lexyroxy****  
-****Ahxo  
**

**Here is chapter fourteen! I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I've been really busy. But hey, we are getting closer and closer to the end! I'm gonna miss this, though. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
**

_Bella's point of view_

Life is a strange thing. It's unpredictable, and full of surprises. You might think you know everything, and then one day: _plop!_ Everything changes. You can't surprise life…but life can always surprise _you._ One thing leads to another, and you end up being in a situation you would have never thought you'd be.

Take _me_ as an example. One year ago, I was just some girl. Bella. The responsible one. The one who would always choose a good book over a big party night. The one who would never think of herself as someone special; someone who could stand out of the crowd.

And yet, there I was…waking up in an Italian hotel room in the middle of the morning. Who could have predicted this? Who could have warned me about what was I getting into when I moved to Forks?

But even though I knew was chasing the death by doing what I was doing, I couldn't complain. You would _never_ hear me saying I regretted moving. What would I be doing if I was still living with my mother? Would I be risking my life like this? I didn't think so…but what was the point, really? Living in a safe bubble…with no dangers, no troubles. My life would be _empty._

My life hadn't started until I had met _him_. I was nothing before Edward. I was just a lonely soul, wandering…waiting for something to happen.

It was then when I realized that life without love meant nothing. Because that was what it was all about. I preferred dying that day a thousand times before being someone who hadn't known he existed. Living in a world that didn't involve Edward Cullen in any way would have been just…unbearable.

I guessed I was lucky then. Dying that day, young as I was, didn't sound so unfair after all. Life had given me so much more than I had hoped for…

When I woke up, I couldn't seriously believe how bad I was feeling. It was as if the room was spinning and I could do nothing to stop it. I stayed in bed for a couple of minutes, but I was afraid of throwing up there, so I managed to get up and move to the little bathroom's floor.

I tried not to take it as sign. I couldn't stay there…I had to go and beg the Volturis for help. It was as if the baby was taking his (or her) revenge on me for what I was doing. I was risking my baby's life as well…and that didn't make things easier. It felt horrible, but there was nothing I could do.

After almost an hour I felt strong enough to move again, so I took advantage of this and started gathering my things. According to my map of Volterra, I was close enough to the castle to go walking. And it was better that way.

Who would want to get there by car? Car meant speed, and speed meant that I would be there sooner. And that didn't work for me. I wanted to take my time…to feel my feet stomping onto the pavement, and the soft breeze hitting my face. I wanted to make the most of the next few minutes…because they might be my last.

Volterra was a magical place. Even under the cloudy sky, everything shone. I had never been to a place like that before…so unique, so beautiful. It was the perfect scenery for a Princess Story…with all the medieval buildings and all that breathable mystery that crossed the stoned streets of the city.

It was easy to feel like a lost child there; surrounded by strangers. They would all walk pass me, without noticing I was even there…speaking in a language I couldn't understand.

The instructions in my map where easy. Three blocks to the right, and then five straight. I couldn't get lost. And even though I tried to enjoy the walk, it was almost impossible. I wasn't _scared_…well, maybe just a little…but anyway, for the umpteenth time, I tried not to think about it.

_"Just walk. Move your feet. Get there."_ I thought once and again as I advanced.

And ten minutes later, the end of the road appeared unavoidably in front of my eyes_. The_ _Palazzo dei priori_ was standing there, just a few meters away. It looked as charming as the rest of the city, but I couldn't stop thinking about what it really was: the home of powerful and terrifying vampires.

I walked across the large square, paying no attention to the tourists that were jumping around with huge smiles on their faces as they took pictures of everything they saw. Just for a second I wished that I could join them, forgetting everything else. But I couldn't.

I knew there were a couple of rooms in the castle that tourists were able to visit with a guide, so I approached to the big wooden door that was in the middle, and with my heart beating faster than ever, I joined a large group of people that was out there, about to enter.

Thanks goodness, nobody noticed me as I sneaked in with them, trying to control my tense expression so that I could pass as one of them. I followed the crowd, and after a minute, _I was in_.

The hall was _amazing_. The white walls were covered with lots of beautiful paintings that were surrounded by the most marvelous details in gold. But anyway, the ceiling was much more interesting, with its complicated and detailed decorations that seemed too majestic to have been painted by a human hand.

Stunned, I advanced with the group of tourists until they stopped in the middle of the room. It was then when I realized that the guide was speaking in French. I looked around, searching for someone who could take me to the Volturis.

It was difficult at first, because the room was way too crowded, and that was starting to make me even more nervous. I abandoned the group and started walking on my own until I found a shiny desk in the end of the room. Behind it, there was a pretty woman with long brown hair and huge green eyes, wearing a suit that looked like her uniform.

Putting my hands in my pockets so that they wouldn't tremble, I walked to her desk, wondering if she would be useful.

"Sì, signorina?" She asked in Italian with a kind smile.

I stared at her chest, where a small sign with her name was: _Gianna_.

"English?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, of course. How can I help you?"

I gulped, suddenly feeling I was about to crumble.

"I'm here to talk with Marcus, Aro and…Caius" I said, almost whispering.

Gianna's expression changed immediately, as she stared at me calculatingly.

"I'm…not sure if that's possible, miss."

She pulled her eyebrows together and continued watching me with careful eyes.

"I'm friends with some of their…_old_ friends" I started saying, trying to convince her. "The Cullens…"

She seemed to vaguely recognize their surname, and stood up from her chair slowly, without taking her eyes of me. I wondered if she knew as much as I did about this strange universe where vampires existed.

"Wait here, please. I'll be right back."

I could feel the fear haunting every nerve of my body. I still had the chance tu run away…to escape and return to Charlie's house safe and sound. But before I could decide anything, Gianna was back, with a huge man by her side.

He was _beautiful_. But not an average beautiful person. He was _vampiricly _beautiful.

My heart jumped with horror as my eyes met his piercing crimson gaze. And before anyone around us could notice him, he analyzed me and said:

"Would you be so kind as to follow me, please?"

I stopped breathing…but somehow, I managed to nod nervously.

The man lead me to the other side of the room, were a closed door stood. Obviously, tourists weren't allowed through that door. I couldn't help imagining a thousand ways he could get rid of me once we were walking across a long and shadowy corridor.

But the man never looked at me. He just stared off into space as he guided me to who knows where, keeping my slow, human pace.

There were so little chances that I could walk away alive…I knew it…I could feel it. And for the hundredth time, I regretted my decision to go there. What a stupid girl I had been. I should have stayed in Denali and tried to convince the other people in the coven to tell me. But no. I had decided to go to Italy. That was like committing suicide.

_'Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die.' _I reminded Edward's velvet voice and shuddered.

A few minutes later, the man stopped and opened an enormous white door, in the end of another dark corridor. I felt like I was about to faint. '_Please, don't throw up, Bella. Don't.' _I pleaded franticly to myself.

The room was large, but not as large as the hall. The floor was covered with a beige, soft looking carpet; and the walls were decorated with dark blue cloths. In the centre of the room, there was a polished rounded table, surrounded by expensive chairs that were being occupied by more men. _Vampire_ men.

I recognized the two men that were seating in the main chairs. I had seen them in one of Carlisle's pictures. They were Caius and Marcus. But the third, Aro, was missing. I couldn't see him anywhere in that room.

"Thank you, Demetri, that was fast," Caius, the one with the white hair, said.

Demetri, the man who had escorted me there, nodded and stepped aside silently.

Caius stood up, and stared at me in a way that made me feel completely uncomfortable. I was alone, standing in the middle of a room full of non-vegetarian vampires. _Lucky me_.

"You told our dear Gianna you are friends with the Cullens…" The man started walking slowly in my direction, but kept it's distance. "How come?"

I cleared my throat softly, feeling weaker and weaker as the minutes passed.

"We met in Washington." I explained shortly.

Caius looked curiously at my arms as I unconsciously wrapped them around my stomach.

"But you seem to be _too_ well informed about our race to be a human. Was it one of the Cullens who told you about what we are?" He continued with a soft, unnerving tone.

"N-no." I stuttered. "I figured it out."

I saw some surprised faces around.

"I wonder why the Cullens left you alive…Its such a_ strange_ behaviour coming from them." He said, but it seemed that he was just talking to himself.

My heart skipped a beat. Literally.

"Anyway, dear, why would you come all the way from Washington?"

He seemed very interested in knowing the answer. Who would be so stupid to do something like this? Oh, right..._me._

  
The walls were starting to spin again, and I could feel the baby moving uneasily inside of me.

"I hoped you could tell me where the Cullens are." I whispered.

I _hoped._ That was the keyword. I didn't hope anymore. It was obvious that they would never let me go alive. I would die…I would become their lunch. My blood would feed them, making their eyes shine with a red glow after a just few seconds.

Life…it's meaning…it all would come to a sudden end. I pitied for Charlie and Reneé…they would never know what had happened to me, and that destroyed me. Some daughter I was! I wished things would have turned out differently…but it was just too late to wish.

I didn't know if I was ready to say goodbye to everything. But it didn't matter to them if I was ready or not. All I could hope for was a quick death…a painless end to my life.

"I'm sorry, this doesn't work for us." Caius said, but he didn't seem sorry at all. In fact, he looked completely unworried. "I don't know why Carlisle let this happen, but it certainly can't continue."

For the first time, I was glad I was feeling so dizzy, and that my conscience was slowly starting to fade. But the baby…_my_ baby didn't want to surrender. He/she kept kicking desperately, as if he/she knew what was coming. '_I'm sorry.' _I thought, hoping my message would reach my baby somehow.

I didn't know for how long my feet would be able to sustain me. I could feel my legs trembling already.

"Jane, dear." Caius called a woman, but his voice sounded distant now, as if he was talking from the other side of a long tunnel. "Would you mind taking care of this?"

"_No_ problem, sir." A childlike voice pronounced, full of delight.

_Oh, Lord. _I knew the end was coming. I could already feel it. I was begging to pass out now, but I was still conscious. Conscious enough to see how a gorgeous and really young-looking girl approached to me, staring playfully.

She stood right in front of me with false innocence and smiled.

Stunned, I looked into her redish eyes, waiting for her to attack me…But for the longest minute of my life, she just stood there and kept smiling…although, after a few seconds, her cheerful expression started to change…and anger appeared clearly in her features.

Confused, I startled when most of the presents gasped, full of surprise. I was curious enough to wonder what was happening, but not brave enough to ask.

I barely noticed when Marcus stood up from his majestic seat, because too many things happened in the same second.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when the big white door by which I had entered suddenly opened. Three people came into the room…and I_ almost_ screemed when that happened. I probably would have, if I wasn't feeling so woozy.

Aro appeared first, followed by _Alice Cullen_ and _Jasper Hale_.

"Bella!" She pronounced my name desperately, but full of relief.

And before I could even react…before I could understand what had just happened…she was by my side, wrapping me with her hard, cold arms. I hugged her as well, burying my face in her shoulder, hysterically.

"Shh…shh, Bella." She whispered in my ear. "It's ok. I'm here."

And then, all of the sudden, I felt a torrent of peace flowing through my system…reaching every part of me. Everything around me seemed to calm down. Even the baby stopped kicking…

_Ah_, Jasper and his gift.

_**Whew!**_**That was a long chapter :) So don't you think I deserve a review? I think I do…hahaha. Please, tell me if you liked it, and also tell me if you didn't like It, but in that case, tell me **_**why**_**.**

I'll seriously try to update soon, but I have a pretty important exam coming soon, so I don't promise anything.

THANKS A LOT FOR READING!


	15. Together

**THANK YOU!**

-emmett's-girl-10105  
-jump5rox18  
-yesisalas  
-roserose12345  
-CullenLuv01  
-AlicelovesJasper4ever  
-celest04  
-krista_twilightaddict  
-sweet honey92  
-edmom  
-cassielovestwilight  
-**MCRazy234  
-xxpunkrockkkerxx  
-raya2cool4u  
-PennyNickel  
-nancy  
-YaeBelikov  
-amobutterfly25  
-RobinCullen05  
-I LOVE EDWARD144  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-1pepsi1obsessed  
-gundamgirl4ev  
-tleia  
-divine divinity  
-xxneiceyxx  
-spunkransom09  
-ZashleyxXxSuspianxXxTroypay  
-mysticmoon24  
-RieDonovan  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-gaudi1971  
-missie33  
-foosel97  
-lyncsbabe  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-GreekgodEdward  
-Queen of Ink  
-sicklittlesuicide  
-Iz-Belle91  
-holliester  
-StarsMaiden  
-sweetinpink625  
-alison94  
-R Crossx13  
-DWTWROCKS14  
-godiva85  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-animebooklover14  
-RiGhTeO  
-Misti D  
-Booly12345  
-a friend  
-bluefirehp09  
-kyrandia  
-Kyleena  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-Forks90210  
-History for the dork  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-Ada Cullen  
-eddielova09  
-Love is a strange thing  
-Tracccy  
-raya2cool4u  
-Serenity's Pain  
-BELLA**

So yes, I haven't updated in ages, and I know it. **I'm really sorry about that, but as I said in the last chapter, I had an important exam (which I passed, by the way) and I had to study a LOT. After that I had to focus on the final chapters of the novel I was writing…and now that I had finished it, I'm free to finish this Fan-Fiction before I start writing the sequel of my book :D So, don't worry, it won't take me that long to update again.  
**

_Bella's point of view_

"What on earth is going on here?" Caius roared, confused and mad at the picture of Alice hugging me. "This girl should be _dead_! She is a threat to the safety of our secret!"

I hadn't noticed Jasper was next to me until I heard his voice, speaking softly near us.

"No one will die today." He said. "Not her. She's part of our family."

_Did Jasper just say that?_ That I was one of them? One of their family? _Jasper?_ The surprise overload wasn't any good for me…especially when I was feeling that I was about to throw up, faint and die…all at the same time.

"I need to sit down…" I whispered in Alice's ear. I wasn't sure for how long I would be able to resist.

Alice, full of concern, helped me to sit down on the expensive carpet that was bellow us. I was beginning to look like a puppet; an inanimate doll that would not move by itself. I was feeling weaker than ever, and it's not like I was sad about that. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep…I hadn't the strength to do anything more than that.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Alice said in an hysterically worried tone as soon as I closed my eyes and buried my face in my knees. "Bella?"

I knew I had to answer, but I just couldn't coordinate my thoughts with my lips to say something. I was beginning to get lost inside of my own mind, forgetting about what was going on around me.

"Aro, she's not okay. We need to get her out of here… and take her to a doctor." She begged. Her beautiful voice sounded really near to my right ear, like as if she had sat on the floor right next to me…but I couldn't be sure: dizziness ruled my system completely now.

"She's _human_. She can't be wandering around the world…knowing everything about_ us_." Marcus finally interceded. "She can't leave. Not alive."

I felt Alice's arms tensing around me. Oh god. Maybe having Alice and Jasper there was even worse than being alone. If I had been all by myself, they would have killed me already…but at least; Alice and Jasper would be safe. Now…if they resisted; if they were determined to save me…maybe they would die too.

And that would be entirely _my fault_.

"Go, Alice…its ok." I managed to say, with my eyes still closed. It was difficult to stay focused enough time to gather the correct words in my mind and then spit them out.

"What are you saying, Bella?" She muttered under her breath.

I struggled to open my eyes again, so that I could see her beautiful, pixie face while I answered.

"Just…go. Leave me here." I said, hoping she would understand my words and go away with Jasper as soon as possible.

If someone had to die…if _I _had to die, then I would die alone. I wouldn't drag poor Alice or Jasper with me.

"Hold her." I heard her as she asked Jasper to take her place before she stood up.

"Bella, you'll be fine. We'll get you out of here." He told me, putting his ice-cold arm on my back to sustain me.

I didn't want to think about what was going to happen next. I couldn't stand the idea of _them_ getting hurt because of _me._ It was simply unbearable.

"Aro, _please._ Let me take her home." I heard Alice begging, a few meters away.

"…Alice, dear, I agree with my brothers in this. She cannot live knowing as much as she does. It's _too _dangerous." The ancient vampire answered, although his voice wasn't as tough as the others. He almost sounded sorry.

"But we _trust_ her. Bella would never reveal our secret to_ anyone._" Alice insisted.

"Fine. But she is still human." I almost imagined Aro's eyebrows rising as he said that.

It felt like as if my head suddenly weighted fifty pounds more. It hurted. All of this circumlocution was killing me. I wanted it to end. I didn't care about the result. I just wanted it to stop…

"Are you saying that if we—" Jasper started, but an ascending noise coming from outside made him startle.

What the hell was that? I frowned, keeping my heavy eye lids closed. It sounded like as if a big group of people were fighting out there…and the fuss they were making echoed in my head, making the pain even more intolerable.

_Edward's point of view:_

One of the huge guards was so close that he was almost over me. I had ran through the castle's corridors without permission, following the voices I heard in my head…I was _so _close. I wouldn't surrender now. Those guards would have to kill me if they wanted me to stop. I was just one step away from Bella…one step away from _my life_.

I managed to shove the tall door open, entering the room I had been searching for…the room in which two of my siblings were, trying to protect the woman I cared about the most.

Everything seemed to slow down as I made my appearance. All eyes were on me; following every single step I took. Around twenty pairs of crimson eyes…just two of golden ones…and only _one_ pair of big, chocolate brown eyes…staring at me with an indecipherable expression.

She was sitting on the floor, being supported by my brother's arm, placed on her curved back. After almost four months, she was there, right in front of my eyes. Her skin looked paler than I could remember…and her grown stomach seemed to be slightly bigger than the one I had seen in Tanya's memories.

The four guards that were following me tried to catch me, but they stopped, as if someone had ordered them to do so. I didn't care…I could not pay attention to anything but her.

She was there…finally there.

I approached to her as fast as I could, leaning in front of her, so that our eyes were at the same level…so close to each other.

"Bella." I said, feeling a terrible lump in my throat as I spoke.

Her big, beautiful eyes seemed to be struggling to remain open, trying to hold my gaze. I could hear people moving around me…shouting things, but I didn't care. I blocked them all. How could _anything_ be more important than what was going on right in front of me? How could anything be more important than her?

I reached out to stroke the soft skin of her face…expecting it to be as warm as I remembered it to be, but it was almost cold instead.

"Forgive me." I told her franticly -though I knew those words would never be enough-…and in that very second, strength seemed to finally reach her, allowing her to raise her arms, and to put them around my neck, pressing her head to my chest, with nothing but silent tears coming out of her eyes.

"Edward, could you please explain yourself?!" Caius demanded rudely from behind me.

I pressed my lips on her neck, feeling her heartbeat accelerating along with her breathing.

"I'm here, Bella, everything is going to be okay. I promise." I murmured in her ear, and she held me even tighter, like as if she was afraid of letting me go too.

**  
Short one! Yeah, I know :/  
Good news: I'll probably be updating on Monday (or on Tuesday, at the latest…)**

What do you think should happen next? I would love to hear your suggestions, and of course, to read your reviews. They always make me happy :)


	16. Breathe

**Thank you, gracias, merci, grazie, danke :D**

-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-Twilight-fan-14  
-RiGhTeO  
-CullenLuv01  
-RobinCullen05  
-gundamgirl4ev  
-emmett's-girl-10105  
-History for the dork  
-amobutterfly25  
-isabella nightmare  
-ClOsEt FaN 71  
-cassielovestwilight  
-Flamepelt3377  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-ryanncode  
-TwilightJac1  
-pen fetalle  
-foosel97  
-britxfluva  
-Sammy73  
-roserose12345  
-Meztli14  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-JAYS1  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-holliester  
-Queen of Ink  
-sicklittlesuicide  
-Trricia  
-divine divinity  
-Dawn Run  
-sweetinpink625  
-celest04  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-MCRazy234  
-Kaatt  
-teamswitzerland130576  
-kim2468  
-jump5rox18  
-AlicelovesJasper4ever  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-PennyNickel  
-missie33  
-Laney xx  
-ih-ledwardc  
-Destiny Taylor  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-Hailgirl20  
-alexis pavlinich  
-hallee87  
-lyncsbabe  


**Chapter sixteen, people! Have a happy reading :)**__

Bella's point of view  


"So?" I heard Caius asking impatiently while Edward stood up, willing to face them.

"This has all been a…misunderstanding." Edward said in a camouflaged harsh tone.

I did everything I could to keep my eyes open, but it was a battle against my lids that I was definitely losing. I would soon have to surrender, but in the mean time, I used all the strength I had to stay conscious.

Edward was there. In the same room as me…just a few meters away. After almost four months, I had been able to see his beautiful features again without having to use my weak imagination. It was all done. I felt almost proud of myself at that instance, for having not given up while I searched for him.

Who cared if I had left my father worried at home? Or that I had abandoned my broken truck in Alaska? Or that I had spent a _lot_ of money that was supposed to be for my university funds? Or that I had endangered my own life several times? None of that mattered to me. In the end, it had all totally paid off.

My angel was there with me, and that was everything I had ever wanted.

"You see, Bella is pregnant…" Edward continued.

I couldn't see him clearly now. My vision was starting to get all blurry again.

"We can tell." Caius interrupted him with a bored tone, as if the conversation had turned into a stupid, obvious subject.

"…with my child." Edward finished his sentence, and the reaction in the room was immediate.

Most of the people around us gasped, others just looked alarmed, and some of them stared with skepticism. The surprise was almost tangible in the environment. There was a long moment of silence before someone spoke again.

"_Your child?_" Marcus finally repeated. I couldn't see his face clearly, but I was easy to imagine his precise expression. "That's _impossible_!" He accused.

"No, it's not." Edward assured them. He seemed almost calmed now. "It's nothing but the truth."

"But _how?_" Aro mumbled; he seemed to be truly amazed. "A human? With one of us? I've never heard anything like it before."

Edward stiffened, and I would have sworn I heard him as he cleared his throat softly.

"I never would have considered it possible myself. But yet, it is." He said with his perfect, velvet voice. "She is pregnant…and I love her. I won't let you harm her."

Something happened inside of me in that very moment. Something powerful and unique I thought I would never feel again. Something I thought I had lost forever…something I couldn't completely believe, even though I really wanted to. He had just said he _loved_ me. But…was it true? How could it be, after everything he had told me four months ago, when he left? No…it couldn't be possible. Maybe he said he loved me, but as a friend; as a sister…or maybe he didn't love me at all, and he was just saying that to get me out of there alive.

"I'll do whatever it takes to see her alive." He continued promising, as the Volturi stared at him with calculating expressions, as if they were trying to solve the most difficult equation they had ever seen.

But those expressions were exactly the last thing I was able to see. The gigantic wall I had been trying to sustain inside of myself suddenly beat me, crumbling down…falling into pieces all around me; finally dragging me with it to an infinite obscurity.

_Edward's point of view  
_

I heard a muffle groan coming out of Bella's lips just as soon as mine were closed. Preoccupied, I turned in her direction. She was no longer sitting on the carpet; she was on a lying position now, with her eyes completely closed; unconscious.

I almost ran to reach her, but Alice was already there.

_I'll take care of her_, she assured me in her thoughts as she leaned towards Bella.

"You would do _anything_?" Aro asked me. "You would join our guard?"

_Join their guard…_Aro already knew what I thought about that. I had told him on several occasions that being a part of his army wasn't something I would ever do. It wasn't the kind of life I would choose if I had an options. But did I? Did I have any options?

I glanced at Bella, lying motionless on the floor. My beautiful angel. Was there anything I wouldn't do to save her? A short sigh escaped from my chest.

Aro giggled, and I couldn't help looking at him with confusion when he thought: _its okay, Edward._

"Your face was enough answer to my question" He said, looking amused. "You don't have to worry; we won't force you to be part of our guard. But, anyway, would you give us just a brief moment?"

They didn't wait for my answer. Caius, Marcus and Aro faced each other, willing to deliberate our destiny. But I didn't want to hear their thoughts as they did, I just wanted to sit next to Bella and hold her delicate hand.

"How is she?" I asked Alice once I bent down next to them.

Jasper was standing a few feet away from us, looking carefully into everybody's expressions, willing to act defensively if someone dared to attack us.

"Her vitals seem to be good. I don't think we should worry much about it. She will be fine." Alice told me in a low voice, running her small hand over Bella's forehead.

With my eyebrows pulled together, I stared painfully at her rounded stomach; abnormally big for a four months pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Alice added just a few seconds later, looking at me with her intense eyes. I was about to ask her why was she saying that when she continued, in the same soft tone. "If I hadn't obeyed you…if I had looked into her future a couple of months ago, none of this would have happened."

"Alice, this is not your fault." I said immediately. I couldn't even believe she thought that. "If there's someone you should blame, then it's me."

I heard one of the Volturi clearing his throat from behind my back, obviously trying to call my attention again.

I didn't bother to stand up this time. I just stayed there, holding Bella's hand.

"My brothers and I have decided that…" Aro started with a disinterested voice. "You can keep your human alive until the creature is born. Then, and only then, she will have to be turned into a vampire if you still hold interest for her by then."

_Thank God_, I could hear Alice thinking with relief as soon as Aro's words were pronounced.

"But…" Caius added. He didn't seem as content as Aro with this solution. I didn't have to read his mind to tell. "She will have to remain in this castle until that day. No exceptions. We've been _benevolent_ enough."

My soul fell to my feet in that very moment. Bella staying in Volterra for _months_? With constant danger dancing around her? I guessed things hadn't changed much. Isabella Marie Swan was still a trouble magnet.

"Obviously, you and your family are invited to stay here as well." Aro added with a little smile, like as if it was an honor to receive such invitation. "We would be happy to have Carlisle here as well…we haven't seen him in _such a long_ time…"

I knew I wouldn't get a different offer. I couldn't complain. If I refused to continue with their plan, they wouldn't hesitate in killing us all. All I could do was accept: let them have Bella under their roof…but not unprotected.

"…Thank you." I managed to say, with a huge lump haunting my throat.

I wouldn't let them get any closer to her. Nobody would harm her...ever.

_Bella's point of view_

  
The first thing I was conscious about was the _strong _humidity smell that was entering through my nostrils. Frowning, I let my hand run over the rough sheets I was lying on. Where on earth was I?

With my eyes tightly closed, I tried to remember what had happened before unconsciousness had knocked my door…and one by one, the memories arrived. A couple of different airports, a medieval-like city, a castle…a receptionist called "Gianna"; the Volturis…Alice and Jasper protecting me…_Edward arriving…_

Where were they? Where was _I_? What had happened after Edward's arrival?

Truly alarmed, I gasped as I sat up too quickly, opening my eyes to see a strange, shadowy room. It was obvious that I was still in the castle; the room's elegance indicated me that.

Someone sat up right next to me, making me jump. Completely terrified, I covered my mouth with one of my hands, trying to stifle the hysterical scream that had just came out of my chest.

"Sh, sh, sh…" A velvet voice said, trying to calm me down. "It's me, Bella."

"_Edward…_" I whispered his name when I could catch my breath.

"Yes. Don't worry, you are safe now…" He continued saying as he reached out to stroke my back softly.

I tried to relax my position, leaning back again.

"Edward." I said again, with a trembling voice, while I stared into his golden eyes. Even in the darkness caused by a closed blind in the afternoon, he was absolutely beautiful.

I thought I was about to pass out again when my vision got all blurry; but when the warm dampness started to fall down my cheeks, I understood it all. Tears. Such strange tears I couldn't define. _Why was I crying?  
_

His cold fingers approached slowly to caress my cheek, wiping my tears away with a weird expression in his eyes. Was it _guilt_? Sadness?

"Will you ever be able to forgive me, Bella?" He murmured a minute later.

Sobbing more intensely than before, I pressed my face to his broad chest, inhaling his addictive scent. It was easier to breathe now. Easier than it had been in the last four months.

He wrapped me undoubtfully with his strong arms…and as soon as he did, I could get it. Those bittersweet tears that were falling relentlessly from my eyes…were nothing but tears of _joy_. Finally.

**That's it for today!  
Do I really have to mention how much I adore your reviews? Guess you already know that haha :) I'll update as soon as possible!**

  



	17. Options

**-ih-ledwardc  
-sweetinpink625  
-Serenity's Pain  
-emmett's-girl-10105  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-JAYS1  
-Aurora C  
-Only Sorrow6283  
-missie33  
-TheONLY-MrsPattinson  
-bluefirehp09  
-Heidi  
-unique0987654321  
-jump5rox18  
-animebooklover14  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-bloomsky  
-RobinCullen05  
-Angel1224  
-sicklittlesuicide  
-BELLA  
-alondra-forbiddenfruit  
-Sammy73  
-alxis pavlinich  
-edward_cullen_LOVER  
-Destiny Taylor  
-berryebilbunny  
-no1jobrofan  
-Mei fa-chan  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-PennyNickel  
-soccershadow3  
-Meztli14  
-Frozo Drago  
-roserose12345  
-RiGhTeO  
-gundamgirl4ev  
-divine divinity  
-NikkieNyappy  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-megggie162006  
-britxfluva  
-ClOsEt FaN 71  
-amobutterfly25  
-hallee87  
-xPandoraLee  
-Dawn Run  
-DWTWROCKS14  
-Queen of Ink  
-Flamepelt3377  
-La Boricua Cullen  
-spunkransom09  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-alison94  
-lyncsbabe  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-a friend  
**

**Thanks to everyone above!  
**

__

_Bella's point of view  
_

"You don't have to forgive me." Edward whispered in my ear after a few minutes, while I was still crying, burying my face even deeper in his chest. "I don't even know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I've done to you."

What was he saying? How could I not forgive him? I mean…_he_ should be forgiving _me_, for ruining his existence in such way. Hadn't I? Hadn't I ruined his life for good? He wasn't going to leave me abandoned now that he knew that I was carrying his child. I knew him well enough to be sure about that.

Edward was going to do the right thing. And the right thing would tie him to me, even if he didn't want to be by my side…even if he didn't love me at all. He would have to help me. Wouldn't he? He would do his job as a perfect, loving, beautiful father...I mean, maybe we could make it work. Divorced couples did that all the time, didn't they? They took care of their children, arranging schedules of visits and stuff…

So why on earth would he beg for my forgiveness?

"You didn't…know." I sobbed, but I didn't change my position. I didn't want to. After dreaming of being in his strong arms for almost four months, I couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"But I _should_ have known. I should have made sure you were okay…I should have…taken care of you, Bella." He said, impregnating every word with a deep pain I couldn't understand.

The curiosity finally beat me, making me raise my head; so that I could look at the expression in his face…I wanted to look in his eyes and try to figure out what he was thinking…

His gaze fixed on mine, staring at me with nothing but sadness glowing in his big, golden eyes.

"This is all my fault." He whispered, without breaking the connection our eyes seemed to have.

"No, it isn't." I insisted, finally looking down for a second. "I was the one who came to _visit_ the Volturi. It is _my_ fault that Alice, Jasper and…you had to come. I'm so sorry." I added in a whisper.

"Don't be." He murmured drily.

"If it wasn't for you…and Alice and Jasper, I would be dead by now." I continued, ignoring his petition.

My breathing seemed to be calming down now, and the tears weren't blurring my vision anymore. I could finally see him clearly...I could finally admire how amazingly beautiful and perfect he was.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have travelled around the world, meeting danger in every corner." He continued saying in a harsh tone. "I do not deserve your forgiveness at all."

"You did nothing wrong, Edward."

I looked down again, resting my head in the funny smelling pillow.

"Stop it, Bella! Stop telling me I didn't harm you. Stop telling me I didn't behave as the hideous creature I am. I left you behind, trying to make your life better and I…" He sighed, showing me his frustration, his pain.

I wanted to comfort him, to tell him none of that was his fault and make him really believe that, releasing him from this bargain he seemed to be carrying.

I lifted my hand, willing to touch his marble face, but I suddenly stopped it in the way, afraid that he would reject my caress. But as soon as my fingers froze in the air, he caught them softly, holding my hand while he tried to find my gaze.

"Everything is fine." I mumbled, still looking down. "We will be home in no time, and…it's okay. We will talk about the…b-baby; we will figure something out later…right?"

We would be on a plane soon, we would get to Forks, and Charlie would stop worrying about me; and in the end, everything was going to be just fine.

As if it was possible, his face fought to hide even more suffering than before. I saw him frowning, and I immediately knew something was wrong. Even more wrong than I had thought it was.

I could do nothing more but stare at him with confusion, waiting for him to realize that I needed an explanation. But he took his time to answer, as he seemed to be dealing with an internal fight…an internal_ hell_.

"Bella…" He started. He seemed so…ashamed, so sorry about what he was going to say that my blood started to run even faster through my veins. "We won't be able to go back…not until the baby is born."

_What?_ I sat up again, more slowly this time, as if in this position I would be able to read his face more clearly.

"What do you mean?"

Edward sat up too, still holding my hand.

"We have to stay here, and after the birth, you…" He spitted out the words with some difficulty. It was obvious that he was saying the truth, but I just couldn't believe him.

"_Stay?_" I interrupted him, my voice full of an indecipherable feeling…something near incredibility, I guessed, but it was so much more intense than that. "Here? In _Italy?_ Why?"

_Edward's point of view_

To look fixedly into her big, stunning eyes was a challenge. There aren't words to describe how complicated it was for me to say those horrible words to her, explaining her that her future wasn't going to be the way _she_ had thought it would; that she was forced to follow just one path…and that she didn't have any more options.

"The Volturi want you to remain in this castle." I continued. "According to their plan, you will give birth in this _place_, and right after that…you will have to be turned into one of us."

I felt her hand squeezing mine a little bit stronger now, with her eyes widely open, staring of into space. She suddenly became very still, as her face reached the different levels of confusion…and fear.

"Bella, breathe." I told her, realizing she had stopped doing that, as I placed my free hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

Her eyes immediately searched for mine. She was terrified.

"_Oh, God._" She muttered after a minute with a trembling voice.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I murmured. "I wish things had turned out differently. I really do…"

"Edward, I can't stay here. I can't." She shook her head, hysterically.

"You have to, Bella…It's the only solution they will admit. It's the only way you can _live_."

"But…_why_?" She insisted, with her eyes getting all glassy again. "Why here? What about Charlie…and Renée?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and took her in my arms as the silent tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

"I'll be here with you." I said to her, staring at her dejected face.

"You promise?" She asked, in no higher volume than a whisper.

By the way she stared at me; I knew there was so much more meaning hidden in those simple words…and that fact tore me apart. She had suffered so much because of me and my horrible actions…it was impossible to like myself at the moment.

No matter what I did, no matter what I said, I would never be able to amend what I had done. But that didn't mean I wouldn't try.

"I promise." I said, pressing my lips gently on her forehead.

**Sadly, summer in Buenos Aires is getting closer to its end, and this Monday, I'****m forced to go back to school :( But that won't keep me from updating, don't worry…but there are some days that I have like eleven hours of school (literally), and between the French classes, and the English classes, and homework, and tests, and everything, I wont have a lot of free time, but I'll do everything I can to update as fast as always.**

But guess what? Reviews will encourage me to write faster, as always ;) And by the way, I would love to continue reading your suggestions for the next chapter.

Thanks a lot, _**divine divinity,**_** for the wonderful ideas you have given me, about them staying in the castle and everything. :)**


	18. Kicking

**-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-Serenity's Pain  
-DWTWROCKS14  
-jump5rox18  
-CullenLuv01  
-Frozo Drago  
-kyrandiana  
-roserose12345  
-Larynn  
-hollis14  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-sicklittlesuicide  
-Sammy73  
-ryanncode  
-creamsoda92  
-Starr Studded  
-hallee87  
-CONFUSEDPERSONINDISTRESS  
-Rahma  
-divine divinity  
-sweetinpink625  
-bloomsky  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-missie33  
-Queen of Ink  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-AlicelovesJasper4ever  
-sweet honey92  
-emmett's-girl-10105  
-grace-grace13  
-magicangel30  
-MCRazy234  
-prepgirl200  
-Destiny Taylor  
-amobutterfly25  
-PennyNickel  
-madame09  
-alice1997  
-magicangel30  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-CoCo1996  
-R Crossx13  
-Twilightadorer  
-****julia  
-april  
-La Boricua Cullen  
-Nina Toledo  
-BerryEbilBunny**

**Thank you very, very much!**

_Bella's point of view_

I stared at him in a complete silence for what seemed ages; and I couldn't get tired of it. Every feature in his marble face was like a miracle…so much more than I deserved to ask for.

He stared deeply at me too, with his marvelous, unique eyes. Being in his arms was closeness I had never expected at that point…and yet, there I was, resting like a small child, as he held me protectively.

There were so many things I wanted to ask him; so many things I wanted to say…but it wasn't easy. Where to start? I didn't want to ruin that moment, but the curiosity stung like hell. I _needed_ to speak to him, to tell him everything I wanted to tell him when I had the chance. Who knew what would happen next? Those old, creepy vampires could change their minds in just a second, convincing themselves that this whole thing wasn't worth it, and getting rid of me with one simple move.

Oh god, I wished I could have read _his _mind in that very moment! Have a glimpse of what was going on inside of his head; understand how he was feeling and _why_ he was feeling it. It seemed that there wasn't any other way to see that. His face was like a mask. I knew there were so much more things happening in his complex mind, and I couldn't help wondering about what they were.

Maybe he was wishing he could do the same thing with me…but, what did I know?

I reached out very slowly to place my hand in his cold chest. It was a surprise that my fingers weren't trembling anymore, and that luckily, my tears had ceased.

"I'm sorry." I said, without thinking.

Edward frowned almost instantly, and something in his face showed me he was annoyed by my words, although I knew he was trying to hide it from me.

"_Why?_" He breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Oh, Lord. _Here we go, Bella._ I thought, as an irrational panic overwhelmed my system. I was such a coward. I couldn't even look him in the eyes when I finally managed to spit out the first sentence of my short, frantic monolog.

"…For…being the reason why you have to stay in this horrible place…and for getting you and your family in trouble once again. I didn't think this would occur when I came here…I just wanted to find someone who could tell me where you were, and things got completely out of control, and I'm so sorry about that, because I never wanted this to happen, and I can't believe I got Alice and Jasper involved…Please, tell them I'm very, very sorry…and—"

"Bella, Bella." Edward stopped me, pressing one of his cold fingers gently on my lips. "What are you _talking_ about? Haven't I already told you this isn't your fault? You _are _the reason why I'm staying here…but I'm not staying because I _have _to…"

Yeah,_ right_. He was trying to ease my guilt again. I made an effort so as not to roll my eyes, and he seemed to notice the painful skepticism in my face.

"Bella…I'm staying here, because I love you."

My heart literally skipped a beat right before it started racing like hell. Had I just imagined those two sweet words coming out of his perfect lips? Was this just one of my multiple dreams?

My mouth fell slightly opened, as I stared at his face.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Bella." He continued "I've always had."

What? Was he really meaning it? I closed my eyes tightly for a minute. This couldn't be happening. Something had to be wrong with me…maybe I was still asleep…maybe this whole thing had been nothing but a strange, detailed dream…No, no. It couldn't be. I wasn't _that_ creative.

His face was so close to mine when I finally opened my eyes that it surprised me, making my heart beat ten thousand times faster than before, and silencing my mind for a long moment as his perfect features dazzled me.

"I _want_ to be with you." He said.

A short, hysterical laugh came out of my chest as a response. Why was he telling me this? Was he still trying to make me feel less guilty about this whole situation?

"What?" He asked, pulling his eyebrows together.

I looked down again, trying to gather enough strength to speak.

"Edward…its fine. You don't have to do this…" I cleared my throat, nervous.

"Do what, Bella? …I'm telling you I love you. I really do. I don't want to live another single day without you in my life..." He whispered, and I couldn't doubt it anymore. He was telling the truth; I could feel it.

I raised the hand I had placed over his chest before, taking it to his now closer cheek. This was too good to be true…It didn't make any sense.

His eyes continued staring into mine fixedly as he leaned down, leaving his face just a few centimeters away from mine. I could listen to the sound of his breathing, which was becoming as fast as mine at that precious moment.

"Edward…" Was all I could say, placing my hand on the back of his neck as his lips approached to mine even more.

And then it happened; just like that, his mouth was over mine as he kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I could feel the passion coming out of our bodies as our lips danced together, with the sound of my racing heartbeat as a background music.

He was there with me, and he claimed that he loved me…and nothing else mattered. Not even the fact that we were some kind of prisoners in that old castle, not the fact that I was far away from home, and not the fact that I wouldn't see my parents in a _long_ time…

I ran my fingers through his silky hair as his arms tightened around me, pressing me closer against his hard body. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe as the seconds passed; as our kiss became more frantic.

But even though I didn't want to release his lips, something stopped me, taking me by surprise.

It was the baby…_our_ baby, kicking happily inside of me. _Oh_. I opened my eyes, placing one of my hands over my enormous, rounded stomach. Edward opened his eyes too, staring at me with a sudden amazement glowing in his gaze.

_He could hear it_. He looked down at my stomach afterwards, with his respiration still accelerated. And then, something I had unconsciously been waiting to happen occurred.

A big, sweet smile appeared in Edward's face, shining like a beautiful sun that had been hidden behind some grey clouds for too long, waiting to come out…It felt like a rainbow, as it crossed the sky, filling it with its colorfulness, right after a big storm. It was like the arrival of the spring, after the toughest winter…only better, _way_ better.

He positioned his white hand right next to mine, over my tummy…feeling for the _first time_ the strong movements of his own son, or daughter.

It was then when I realized everything was going to be alright. We had each other; we were _together_…as a family. He and I…plus one.

* * *

"I'll get you some breakfast." Edward said in my ear the next morning, when I woke up with one of his arms around me. "I'll be _right back_. You can take a shower if you want to…Alice will be outside the room in a minute, so don't worry; you are completely safe."

It was hard to concentrate on the meaning the words his velvet voice pronounced. I was still all woozy, keeping the blurry images of the horrible dream I had had that night.

I moaned when I could finally understand him. I didn't want to let him go. Who needed food anyway? Oh, yeah, _me._ I was seriously starving, but it was bearable. I was terrified by the fact that he was going to go out of that room, in which we had been since the day before. Couldn't Alice or Jasper get the food again? Why did _he_ have to leave me?

Edward seemed to notice the fear in my eyes.

"I promise I'll be back in no more than eight minutes." He said, stroking my hair.

After kissing me softly on my cheek, he got out of the bed and started walking in the door direction as I sat up slowly, staring at him with a mixture of confusion and terror. Saying no more, he left the room, leaving me alone, in an unbearable silence.

I sighed, leaning my back against the pillows. He was going to come back. There was no need for me to get all worried about it; especially when I was starting to feel so dizzy.

Charlie had been in my dreams the night before. Well, I couldn't really label that one as a _dream_, when it had been much more similar to a nightmare. I still kept the horrible image of my father, very old and weak looking, as he stared at one of my horrible high school pictures with tears coming out from his eyes. Years had passed, and still he had no answers; he didn't know what had happened to me…and that had ruined his life for good.

_God_…what a horrible daughter I was. After everything my parents had done for me, I was leaving them alone, turning my back on them. _Abandoning_ them. I loved them, and I knew they loved me back, though I didn't think I deserved it at that moment.

I needed to do something. I needed to tell them somehow that I was fine, and that I loved them…and that I was sorry about what was going to happen during the next months. It was obvious that I couldn't tell them that I was in _Italy_, but I had to let them know that I wasn't going back for a _good_ reason. Because it was a good reason, wasn't it? And it wasn't like as if I had much options.

I jumped when something vibrated next to me.

_What the…?_  
I lifted the sheets in the part of the bed where Edward had been, finding his cell phone, showing a "_You have a new text message" _sign. I grabbed it for a second, and then left it again on the bed, right next to me.

It was a strange thing coming from Edward to forget such things, but I guessed he had so much on his mind to realize that he had left his cell phone behind. Who could blame him? Not every day you find out you are going to have a baby.

_'I'll be back in no more than eight minutes'_ Edward had said. What was I supposed to do in eight short minutes?

I looked down at his cell phone again. Surely, eight minutes gave me enough time to dial an international number and speak with my father…

Without hesitating, I took the phone with a shaky hand and started pressing the right buttons. A minute later, I was listening to the unnerving sound: _tooh…tooh…tooh_ as I waited for my father to pick up.

I punched the mattress almost violently when I reached the answering machine.

"_Leave a message after the sign, please." _

"Hey dad, it's me, Bella." I started saying, deciding that leaving a message was the least I could do for him. "I'm sorry I left home like that…without telling you anything about it before…but as I wrote in the letter, I needed to—"

"Hello?" Someone's voice said from the other side of the line, finally picking up. It surprised me that it wasn't my father speaking. Instead, it was a young, husky voice I knew very well.

"_Jacob?"_ I asked, with my eyes wide open. "What are you doing in Charlie's house? Where is he?"

"I'm _here_, taking care of your house, as Charlie went on a trip yesterday, looking for _you._" Jacob said, clearly accusing me.

"What?! I _told _him not to worry! I told him not to look for me!" I protested. I couldn't believe my father was out there, searching the streets for me.

"Well, it didn't work. He is desperate, Bella. Really depressed." He sounded like as if he had just woken up. "Where the _hell_ are you? Come home, Bella. Come back _now._"

I sighed, full of pain. A new lump in my throat appeared, joining the others. Soon, I would not be able to speak anymore.

"I wish I could, Jake. But I can't go home. Not yet."

"Sure, sure, Bella." I could tell that he didn't believe me. "Stop playing around and come back."

"I _can't_, Jacob. I would if I could." Oh, God…I wished I could tell him I was in an airport, on my way home. But that wasn't possible. Not now.

"Are you with _him?_" I could feel the hate filtering through his deep voice.

I swallowed saliva as quietly as I could, trying to remove those lumps that were haunting my throat.

"Yes."

"Then tell that freaking coward to bring you home."

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Please tell Charlie that I love him, and that he shouldn't expect me to go back soon." I almost whispered to him, ignoring his last words. "Tell him I'm sorry about that."

"Bella, _don't. _Don't do this!" He pleaded, tough he sounded somehow threatening. "I can't keep on lying to your father."

"Please don't tell him about the baby, Jacob, _please._"

"Bella, I love you; and I really care about you, but you are making me run out of options. I cannot approve what you are doing. It's just not right…you are killing Charlie, Bells. I wish you could see his face. His worrying like hell. And your mother? You'd have to listen to her to her everyday on the phone, when she calls to see if someone had found you. You are making them unhappy…is that what you want?"

Silent tears started running down my cheeks, making me feel even worse.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, right before I pressed the '_end_' button, finishing the conversation.

I curled up, hiding my face with my trembling hands.

Why did everything have to be so messed up all the time? Why was it that right after the solution of one of my problems, another one appeared? Would I ever be entirely happy?

**Ok, so…should they try to escape? (How? Would they be successful, or would someone catch them?) Or should they stay in the castle until the childbirth? (What kind of problems should they have during their stay?)**

**It would be awesome if you could write a review answering those questions; giving any other ideas/suggestions; telling me if you liked this chapter…blah blah blah :)**

**I _love_**** you! Thanks for being so patient.**


	19. Deceive

**Thanks to everyone!**

**-RobinCullen05  
-Dawn Run  
-JAYS1  
-Larynn  
-ClOsEt FaN 71  
-edmom  
-xSilentxDreamsx  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-Blackgrrl92  
-beautifuldreamer3  
-a friend  
-missyheaven3  
-hollis14  
-unique0987654321  
-Flamepelt3377  
-Carlisle060  
-MegTheVampire  
-DWTWROCKS14  
-amobutterfly25  
-EastAngels2009  
-magicangel30  
-Rahma  
-hollisterchick  
-roserose12345  
-emmett's-girl-10105  
-sweetinpink625  
-Yana5  
-Queen of Ink  
-ange87  
-celest04  
-Jennaa  
-ih-ledwardc  
-jump5rox18  
-Trricia  
-CullenLuv01  
-****Destiny Taylor  
-Twilight-Kitty01  
-divine divinity  
-Meztli14  
-sicklittlesuicide  
-AdabellaCullen  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-Sammy73  
-Serenity's Pain  
-CoCo1996  
-R Crossx13  
-Soeder  
-kim2468  
-Only Sorrow6283  
-missie33  
-La Boricua Cullen  
-I love boys that sparkle  
-TwilightFreak-VampireChik  
-Frozo Drago  
-PennyNickel  
-lia-finn**

_  
_**I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. My teachers are cruel people :/  
Anyways, have a happy reading!**

_  
One month later._

  
Soon, I started to lose track of time. Days passed, but I couldn't really count them in my head…It was difficult for me to realize, considering I hardly ever left the room the Volturis had given us…our own little _cell_.

Edward was keeping his promise, though. He was staying there with me, watching how my stomach gained size day by day.

And I was getting pretty big now…almost like as if I was eight months pregnant, instead of just five. And that matter kept my mind very busy. What was growing inside of me? And why was growing _so_ fast?

My little dhampire was starting to cause me some serious pain...It was nothing like the soft dizziness of the first months. Oh no, sir. It was much, much worse than that. I felt weaker than ever…and there were days when I couldn't even get out of the bed.

Edward would get all worried all the time; and sometimes, he would even get _angry_, and start mumbling about those dammed Volturis, who wouldn't allow him to take me to a better equipped place, or something.

I usually found myself trying to comfort him; telling him I was fine, although we both knew it was a big, fat lie.

And the truth was that I didn't know for how long I would be able to stand that situation. While I was there, prisoner of my own condition, there were people out there, suffering…because of _me_.

I thought many times about asking Edward to dial Charlie's number…but then I would abandon the idea. What was I supposed to tell him? _'Hey, dad. You know what? I'm in Italy…oh, and I can't go home yet, because I'm some kind of a prisoner here…and they won't let me go until I become an immortal creature. Err, did I tell you I'm pregnant? Oh, guess I didn't…well, yes, your grandchild may try to suck your blood sometime, but hey…he is a dhampire after all…'_

"Bella, love, are you okay?" The frantic voice of Edward asked immediately, as I twisted in pain, panting.

"I'm-m…fine." I managed to say, clutching my stomach with both of my hands. "It was just a little contraction."

Edward sighed with frustration, running one of his hands over my forehead.

"It's getting worse." He murmured.

"No, it's not." I lied, closing my eyes tightly, trying to control my uneven respiration. "The kid is growing up…that's all."

He didn't take his eyes off of me as he sat right next to me, on the edge of the bed.

"Don't look at me like that." I pleaded. "I'm okay, really. But _you_, on the other hand…"

Edward grimaced, searching for my hand.

"You can't resist forever, Edward. You need to hunt. I can see it in your eyes." And it was nothing but the truth. His gaze was as dark as a moonless night. "No one will hurt me. Besides, any of your brothers could babysit me, if it makes you feel better."

His cold fingers tightened around mine as I speaked.

"I _will_ go. When you get better." He said, looking at me from behind his long, dazzling eyelashes.

_Ugh._ Why did he have to be so stubborn and _masochistic_? I had enough suffering to deal with by myself, and I certainly didn't need to see him suffer too. It wasn't like I would enjoy his absence while he hunted –in fact, I would be desperately waiting for his return-, but it would make me feel a thousand times better to see him a little bit more comfortable…a little bit happier.

"No." I coughed. "You have to go. Jasper can go with you…I know he is having a hard time here…with the Volturis' diet and everything."

He stared fixedly into my eyes for a long minute, clearly weighting the cons and pros of my demand.

"Fine." He said stiffly, although for a second I thought he would keep on insisting. "I'll go hunting tonight, if it makes you happy."

I reached out and touched his cold face. I made a huge effort to do that, though; my arm seemed to weight a ton lately.

"It's all about you, Edward." I whispered to him. "I'll always be happy to see _you_ happy."

He sighed again before he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I couldn't believe how easy it had been for us to go back to how we were before. Everything was just rightbetween us, and I felt so _complete_ again…like as if I had found a big piece of my puzzle right under the sofa, being able to complete the pretty picture of my life again. Some other little pieces were missing now, though. And they had labels and everything: _Dad, Mom, Jacob, Home._ They were little, but not less significant. I knew I would have to find them soon.

My other family –my _dream family_, as I liked to call them-, was already in Volterra, although only Alice and Jasper were staying in the castle. The rest of the Cullens were living in a small cottage in the city, near enough to help if we needed them, and far enough to escape successfully if something turned out badly.

Carlisle would visit me almost every day to check on my state. He seemed almost as worried as Edward about the speed in which my stomach was growing. But anyway, there wasn't much he could do about it. We would have considered the possibility of a twin pregnancy to justify the size, if it wasn't for the fact that only _one_ heartbeat could be heard. And that was, basically, everything we could know about the baby that was growing in my womb. That he, or she, had a beating heart.

Edward left that night, as he had promised. He had kissed me passionately right before he left the room, full of reluctance. I knew that the only reason why he was actually leaving was that Carlisle was already there with me, and that he knew that none of the Volturis would dare to touch me with his father there.

"So," Carlisle said, sitting by my side with a kind smile on his face. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little bit dizzier than yesterday…but apart from that, I'm okay." I mumbled. I was tired, really tired.

"Edward told me you've been having more contractions lately…" He said, sounding worried, and I took my time to answer.

"Just a few." I finally said in a sigh, remembering the strong pain in the lower part of my stomach.

"And…you know what this all means, right?"

I just blinked. What was I supposed to answer?

"That the development of the baby seems to be getting closer to its end." He explained. "The birth will happen anytime soon. Maybe in a month…or maybe in less time."

Well, it _was_ pretty obvious now that he pointed it out. In the last month, my stomach had grown almost three times its size. It was kind of scary…and almost impossible to believe.

"I know." I limited myself to say.

"Bella, we _need_ to get you out of here. This is no place for childbirth."

"Yeah, right." I snorted. "Because there's so much we can do about it." _Ah_, the sweet sarcasm. It had been a long time since I had used it.

"I'm serious. We don't know how the birth will be. We need to be prepared…we need to be in an equipped room. For all we know, you could die during childbirth here." Carlisle _was_ serious. He meant every word; and I believed him, knowing that I should be terrified.

"But I _can't _leave." I bit my lip. "The Volturis won't let me go…at least, not while I'm still a human."

I suddenly noticed a special spark in his bright, golden eyes.

"We could escape." He said simply.

"No, we couldn't. Demetri would track us. They would follow us everywhere. We can't run _forever_. They would end up catching us."

The undecipherable spark continued glowing in his gaze. What was I missing?

"There is another way we could escape, completely safe and free to continue with our lives…" He whispered as I frowned.

_What?_ But…_how?_

He seemed to read the questions in my expression.

"Bella…have you ever read _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"…Of course." I said, completely bewildered by the path our conversation had taken.

"Do you remember how Juliet was planning to fool Paris and her family, so that she could run away with Romeo?" He asked, like as if he was making me a vital question.

I was still frowning when I finally answered. What did this have to do with anything, anyway?

"She drank the potion that Friar Laurence gave her…"

"…To fake her death." Carlisle completed my sentence, smiling dimly. "Bella, how much are you willing to risk to get out of here?"

I though about that for a moment.

"Are you asking me to _fake my death_? How?" I asked him in a low tone, as I opened my eyes widely.

"The same way lady Capulet did." He answered, taking one of his hands to his pocket to take out a tiny, mysterious, blue bottle.

**:) So, what do you think? Please, let me know!  
I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise.**


	20. Fears

**:) Lots of love to the people below:**

-Trricia  
-Rahma  
-ClOsEt FaN 71  
-gundamgirl4ev  
-AliceXxJasper  
-ConfusionPixie  
-unique0987654321  
-Silenceofthemoon  
-warnesy-01  
-hannah-marie hale  
-opjulie  
-Yana 5  
-Flamepelt3377  
-ZashleyxXxSuspianxXxTroypay  
-edmom  
-Mrs DarcyCullen  
-leyu02oO wait leviathan02 too  
-Sammy73  
-missie33  
-Dawn Run  
-stargirl-luvs-Twilight  
-DWTWROCKS14  
-emily1hotfriend  
-lia-finn  
-emmett's-girl-10105  
-JiAhN101  
-Larynn  
-hollis14  
-StarsMaiden  
-CaitlinWA  
-La Boricua Cullen  
-Mimi-Love-4ever  
-Kaatt  
-amobutterfly25  
-1pepsi1obsessed  
-Destiny Taylor  
-kyrandiana  
-R,Crossx13  
-Love is all feelings entwined  
-mutantbabysmoshmortion  
-sweetinpink625  
-twilight1alice  
-Saotome Ranma-Chan  
-divine divinity  
-alison94  
-bluefirehp09  
-ih-ledwardc  
-topaz eyed lullaby  
-TwilightFreak-VampireChik  
-eddieluver  
-edwardsgirlsince1901  
-omgbubbles  
-xXxWithinTemptationxXx  
-Sol Swan Cullen  
-TwilightJac1  
-ParamoreandTwilightFan15  
-Frozo Drago  
-roserose12345  
-Mist in the valley  
-madame09  
-magicangel30  
-alice1997  
-Lizaa-OCD  
-xSilentxDreamsx

__

_Bella's point of view_

"What is that?" I asked him a second later, without much trust.

"_This_," He said, looking at the little bottle. "Is a _very_, very powerful drug made only of natural extracts…it's been around since the medieval times. Extremely rare; and terribly hard to find…if you don't have the right contacts."

Carlisle winked at me, though his face was still serious. He _had_ the right contacts; it was obvious. He could get anything he wanted, just by making a simple phone call.

I got hypnotized by the shiny surface of the blue bottle for a minute, staring at the dark, liquid content that swung inside of it.

"And, exactly, what does it do?" I breathed, without taking my eyes of it.

He had said that I could _fake_ my death in the same way Juliet Capulet did in her tragic love story... And I couldn't help hoping he was just kidding. Of course I knew the effects of the potion she had drunk. A false death for several hours. Her body had lied pale and cold for that time, right before life started running through her veins again… reactivating it all, almost like a strange miracle.

And yes, it was pretty obvious what the liquid inside Carlisle's bottle did. He had already told me…but it was just impossible to believe. How come this drug even existed? I had never imagined such thing. I had always thought Shakespeare had been very clever; very creative…and now I was in front of what I had believed to be one of his inventions. Which was clearly not.

"Your whole body would _"turn off"_ for twenty two hours. You wouldn't be able to move; you would just lie there, apparently dead, and no one would be able to tell the difference. _Every_ activity in your system would cease while the effects of the drug linger in it." He explained, whispering.

It was obviously not safe to be speaking about stuff like this in a place like that one; full of meddlesome vampires with a very developed ability for listening.

"_I cannot drink that!"_ I murmured. "What about my baby?"

Carlisle's expression did not change when I grabbed my stomach with both hands. He was just as sure about this plan as he was in the beginning.

"I have considered it, of course. That's why I made a very extensive research before even proposing this to you. The drug is completely harmless… it's more _anesthetic _than anything. So, it would reach the baby in the same way the food you eat goes to him; and it would have the same effect on him as it will on you."

I bit my lip, trying to control the nervousness that was overwhelming me in that very moment.

I didn't have any doubts about his words. He was _Carlisle_. He wouldn't have been telling me anything of this if he didn't think it was really safe. And I trusted him blindly…but this whole thing was very strange. I mean: _dying?_ Dying for twenty two hours…How weird was that?

Fear consumed me now, filling my mind with thousands of questions. What if it didn't work? What if I didn't _wake up_ when I was supposed to? Or, what if the baby didn't react well to it? After all, my baby was kind of unique. Who knew what could happen?

And still…I was desperate. Desperate to leave that horrible place, and desperate to get the Cullens out of there. I wanted them to be completely safe, with no danger in their existences. And of course, I wanted to go back home; to tell my father how much I loved him, and how much I wished he wouldn't worry about me… 

Carlisle examined my expression for a minute before handing me the bottle very carefully. With a trembling hand, I took it, suddenly afraid of it.

"…I don't know." I said in a low, husky voice.

"It's your choice, Bella." He assured me. "But I'm afraid you will have to hurry, and decide before Edward comes back."

"What…? Why?"

Carlisle pulled his eyebrows together, with a sudden sadness governing his face.

"Nobody else can be a part of this. I know it's wrong, but Edward must be fooled too. He must _think_ you are dead. Otherwise, Aro will find the truth. _Everyone_ must believe you are actually dead."

I opened my eyes widely, horrified. Fooling Edward? Oh, no, that didn't sound right to me. How could I ever forgive myself if I did anything like this to him? Just the image of him grieving over my motionless body was unacceptable. I couldn't do this to him.

"I know it's hard, but it's the only way to escape." He added, reading my feelings.

"But…what about you?" I managed to say.

Surely someone would discover it soon. With Edward's or Aro's abilities, Carlisle's plan would stop being a secret.

"I will _disappear._" He sighed.

I looked down at the little bottle again. Drink it or leave it aside? _Dying_ for twenty two hours, or lingering alive? Should I escape, or should I stay in there?

With one careful movement, I opened the bottle, taking it near to my face to smell its content. A strong, sour smell climbed up through my nostrils.

I had so much to risk; so much to lose. But yet, so much to protect. I had a whole family I needed to get out of there. I couldn't be so selfish. No matter how much I hated it, I had to continue with Carlisle's plans. I had to do it, not only for me, but also for all of the people I loved.

"If I drink it, will you promise to take care of _him_?" I asked, suddenly realizing that my cheeks were completely wet. Warm tears were falling down them.

Carlisle nodded, reaching out to hold my hand with his cold, hard fingers.

"Nothing will happen to Edward." He said. "I promise."

_Okay, then._ I wanted to say those words aloud, but the uncomfortable lump in my throat wouldn't let me.

And before I could think about it twice; before I could change my mind, I poured the disgusting liquid in my mouth, feeling how its strong taste dried my whole mouth and my throat on its way down. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen immediately; but after just two seconds, I opened my eyes again to stare into Carlisle's face one more time.

A strange numbness started to attack me, starting in the tips of my toes, and quickly advancing through my legs. It was uncomfortable…I wanted it to stop.

"See you soon." I heard Carlisle's voice saying when my eyelids started to close involuntary. _"In twenty two hours."_

That's when my head, that seemed oddly light, buried itself in the softness of the pillows, dragging me to a complete, peaceful sleep…

…a momentary _death_.

_Alice's point of view_

It had been almost two hours since I had seen Carlisle getting out of Bella's room, closing the door behind himself very carefully, so as not to make any noise.

_"How is she?" _I had asked him then.

_"She wasn't feeling very well... Let her rest; she needs to sleep."_ Carlisle had answered simply, posing one of his hands upon my shoulder with serenity.

I had grimaced while I followed his steps as he went away, like every other night. This situation was taking the life out of every member of the family. It was completely dangerous; completely stressful.

But after all, there was a good reason for doing what we were doing; and it was named _Bella_.

She deserved our protection more that any other person… She was part of the family, and even during those unbearable four months when we had been apart, I had never stopped thinking about her as a sister.

_My sweet, fragile little sister._

The whole pregnancy thing was having some bad effects on her, though; so I was doing what Carlisle had told me to do: let her sleep while I wandered in the hallway, thinking about very trivial stuff. Clothes designs, mostly...that got me bored after a while.

A short vision interrupted my thoughts soon. Jasper and Edward had just finished hunting, and had decided to come back.

_Perfect_. I thought, smiling to myself. _Should I wake Bella to tell her that Edward is on his way to see her?_

I hesitated in front of her door. Everything remained just as silent as before. She must still be sleeping… I frowned, trying to realize why was it that I felt that something unusual was going on.

Such a strange silence…

A new image interrupted my thoughts, freezing my brain with panic for a second. It was Edward, holding Bella in his arms with a devastated expression in his face. _What was this?_ My lips trembled as I noticed Bella's stillness…her pale skin…and her peaceful face, which lacked any type of emotion…

Scared, I shoved her room's door open and, unavoidably, my scandalized eyes found her, just as pale and motionless as I had seen her in my vision.

A scream escaped from my chest as I stared at her _dead_ body.

"Bella!" I shouted, kneeling by her side.

_Oh, no_. No, no, no, NO!

She couldn't be dead! What had happened? Why hadn't I been able to foresee this?

And of course there had been a strange silence before! A silence that should have been filled with her even heartbeats…with her quiet breathing…

"What's going on?" A male's voice demanded from behind my back.

"Demetri…" I murmured as my breathing got faster. "She's…dead."

**I don't really like the writing in this chapter…I don't know. Must be 'cause I'm tired—nap time! :D**

And I just want to remark that: the potion thing is the _**only**_** idea I'm taking from Romeo and Juliet. This story is continuing its own path now.**

I'll update as soon as I can, just like I always do. You can still suggest ideas if you want! I may use them :)


	21. Meaningless

**Amazing people:**

ih-ledwardc, sicklittlesuicide, RobinCullen05, emmettcullenismyhero, Twilight-Kitty01, edwardsgirlsince1901, Sol Swan Cullen, Rahma, Merthelenean Vampire, twilight1alice, Yana5, Larynn, DWTWROCKS14, Sammy73, unique0987654321, StarsMaiden, Kenzi, Flamepelt3377, lilasiantwilighter, AdabellaCullen, eddieluver, hollis14, magicaltears, Dprincess, TwilightJac1, Alice1997, lillyxtom, topaz eyed lullaby, ClOsEt FaN 71, scara1, amobutterfly25, CoCo1996, sballLuvr5, Frozo Drago, edmom, Hello Apple, Mimi-Love-4ever, Gundamgirl4ev, lia-finn, Soeder, PennyNickel, magicangel30, R Crossx13, emmett's-girl-10105, sweetinpink625, Destiny Taylor, stargirl-luvs-Twilight, CullenLuv01, celest04, I-luv-Edward-Cullen18, lovehits, KenziCullen, ParamoreandTwilightFan15, madame09, divine divinity, EastAngels2009, linda, Trricia, Serenity's Pain, animebooklover14, robrules, TwilightFanpireFreak, BELLA, wintersage, bkmad, twilighter13TEC, Marian Hood, Emerald of the Emerald, La Boricua Cullen, Twilightadorer, Steffyxxface, creamsoda92, missie33  
__

Edward's point of view__

Dead... She. Is. _Dead.__  
_

Almost like as if I was in a sick, horror story, the ghostly clock ticked over to midnight, leaving me behind…buried in the past.

Because that was the only thing I owned now. My past. A past in which the only woman I had ever loved had been by my side…a past that had had a meaning. A past that had been _everything.  
_

Mistake after mistake, I had managed to destroy it all; to destroy everything I cared about…the only reason I had had to remain alive in this dammed life of mine. And now I had _nothing_. I had eyes…I had legs and arms. I could walk, and I could speak. But I just couldn't _feel_. It was nonsensical.

The presence of the ten people that were surrounding me in that very moment didn't matter to me. I couldn't even see them… I wasn't conscious of the words that fell of their lips. Because none of them had sense…

…Because the meaning of my existence had just vanished, with the pure soul of my beloved one.

_Bella…_I was able to think as I grabbed her in my arms; but her inanimate body didn't respond to my touch.

The warmth that used to characterize her was gone; along with the sweet amount of blood that used to accumulate under the skin of her cheeks as she blushed… Where was the beautiful sound of her racing heartbeat I used to hear as she stared into my eyes, with her piercing, chocolate gaze?

_She was gone. Long gone._ She was now in a place I couldn't attempt to reach: Heaven.

Because that's where beautiful angels went. And she was one…she had always been one. _My Angel: _the mother of my impossible child, who had ended up taking her life away from me, along with his own.

There had once been two souls in that pale body I was holding. But now, it was just an empty case, that held nothing but her beauty. It was not her anymore. She was far away now…resting in the high clouds… She was unreachable.

"Edward." Alice's voice sounded by my side, but I wouldn't turn my face to stare into her eyes. I didn't need to see her sad expression. I had enough with the multiple unhealable wounds that were haunting me.

_My heart hadn't been dead until that very moment._

"Aro…Aro wants to speak to you." She mumbled, but again, I didn't really listen.

She posed her small hand over my shoulder…but it was just…_meaningless._ Like everything else.

"Edward, please, look at me." She pleaded, and this time, I obeyed.

And there she was. Her pixie face was showing the exact amount of pain I had imagined in my disturbed mind…but the image was somehow strange; almost colorless.

I immediately looked away. I didn't care.

Alice continued muttering words that didn't reach me as I stared at the body of the person that had been my reason for being; running my hand lightly over her cold, peaceful face.

I don't know for how long I had remained like that. Time meant so little now…It could have been an hour…or one day.

The whispers around me started to fade little by little as the people left the room…until there was only one left.

_Aro._

"My heartfelt condolences, son." He said with a low, calmed voice.

My eyes widened as an unexpected wave of a wild anger hit me. I tried to calm myself as I put Bella on the bed again, ready to confront him.

"_Save it_. I don't need your _pity_." I growled at last, but his face didn't change at all…like an immutable mask.

What was he _made _of?

"This is all_ your _fault," I continued as I approached to him, completely willing to rip his head off.

"I suggest you calm down, Edward." His voice sounded almost like a threat, but it was still serene. "I don't need to remind you where you _are_, or who you are speaking to."

My hands turned into fists in just a second.

The numbness was gone. I could really _feel_ now. I could feel the _hate_ running through my veins like never before.

I wondered how long I would last if I attacked him. Surely, a bunch of his guards would jump over me as soon as I tried. I wouldn't last a second against them…and Aro would walk away without even a scratch.

"If you had let me take her to a more appropriate place, _she would still be alive_." I breathed, sticking my fury in every single word.

Unable to stop myself, I gave another step towards him…but in that very second, Felix appeared under the threshold, with Jane standing right behind him.

Who cared if I died in the attempt? At least, I could walk my way to hell knowing that I had done everything I could to avenge the death of my Bella…and the death of my _son_. Because it was all_ their_ fault...wasn't it?

No... It was also _mine_. It had been mine from the very beginning. From that day, five months ago, in which I had left her…and though I had thought it was for her own good, life had prooved me wrong.

Because of _my_ mistake, _she_ had found the end of her life.

But wasn't it also _Tanya's_ fault? I mean, if she had called me when Bella first showed up in Denali…if she had done the right thing, the love of my existence would still be alive; because she would have never come to Italy…and she would have never found the Volturi.

Everyone who had been involved in her death had to die too. Including myself.

Driven by this new, powerful madness, I gave _another _step.

I was going to kill them. Kill them all. I had never wanted to hurt someone that bad in my entire life. I wanted to hear them screaming as I hit them violently… I wanted them to _suffer_…but no matter how hard I tried, they would never feel the minimal part of _my_ suffering.

"_Edward, stop this right now!" _A woman's voice pleaded.

It almost hurt as I my muscles froze into place, unabling me to move…Because it hadn't been Jane's voice who had pronounced those five words.

It had been _her _voice_. _Isabella Marie Swan's, beautiful, soft voice.

Shocked, I turned my head to the bed, where her unmoving body lied. It was her. I _wasn't _crazy. She had been the one who had asked me to stop…but…_how?_

"_Don't do anything stupid, Edward,"_ She continued. "_Go back to your family."_

  
So she hadn't left me after all. Her presence still lingered there, with me…Or that's what I wanted to believe, at least. All I know, is that if my heart had been able to beat…then, it would have been racing like hell in that very moment.

_"They need you. Get them safely out of here…take them home. Do it for me."_

  
I closed my eyes tightly. Why was this happening to me? What had I done to _deserve_ this? Sure…I had taken a lot of lives…but I thought God was supposed to be merciful. Why did he have to take her away from me? I would have given _anything…_ Anything just to wrap my arms around her warm body…anything see her alive.

But she _was_ there, after all. Instead of flying her way up to heaven, she had chosen to stay there with me. Silly Bella. She had to move on. She had to be happy. It didn't matter if I had to burn in hell…I just wanted her to find happiness somewhere.

"_Edward, turn around and walk away." _She asked. Her voice sounded clearer than ever inside of my head. "_Don't fight them. Just…leave."_

I opened my eyes again very slowly, afraid to break the strange connection Bella and I were having.

Aro, Felix and Jane where still there, looking at me with bewildered expressions on their pale faces.

"_Fine, love," _I thought after a long moment. "_I'll do it for you."_

**I'm sorry I'm not being able to update more than one chapter per week, but I'm doing everything I can. I'll probably upload a new chapter before next Sunday, but in case I don't, let me wish you a Happy Easter! :)**

Thanks again to all the people who are reading this FanFiction. It means a lot to me.

***It was fun to play with New Moon's content here. I mean…Bella could hear his 'voice' in that book, so I thought: Lets make him hear **_**her **_**voice ^-^**


	22. Hope

**You know I adore you… don't you? :)**

**DWTWROCKS14, RoseArcadia, CullenLuv01, animebooklover14, stargirl-luvs-Twilight, missie33, divine divinity, edwardsgirlsince1901, Flamepelt3377, sicklittlesuicide, madame09, ~team-cullen-luv~, KenziCullen, amobutterfly25, JAYS1, tinkerbella87, PennyNickel, emmett's-girl-10105, edward1995, Larynn, RobinCullen05, celest04, Rahma, Dancinsammy94, sballLuvr5, unique0987654321, luna starz, little girl in a tree, Pauligirl, BELLA, AdabellaCullen, Sammy73, hannah-marie hale, Dawn Run, magicaltears, Soeder, edmom, robrules, roserose12345, spunkransom09, R Crossx13, ih-ledwardc, alison94, Yana5, TwilightFreak-VampireChik, Serenity's Pain, Emerald of the Emerald, lovehits, YOUNG-inforever, Bella x Edward fan, Twilight-Kitty01, Bookworm426, creamsoda92, Twilight-Kicks-Ass, lillyxtom, edward_cullen_LOVER, a friend, CoCo1996, ClOsEt FaN 71, Sol Swan Cullen, Kittyy, eddielova09, La Boricua Cullen, twilight1alice, TwilightJac1, creamsoda92, magicangel30, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Frozo Drago, Mimi-Love-4ever, Destiny Taylor, vamp-lover513, vampirelycaneve07, bkmode**

__

Alice's point of view  
_  
_  
I was not sure of what I had to do anymore. I mean, what do you do…when you know there's nothing you can actually do? How do you manage to fix something that's unfixable?

The word '_undead'_ had never been more suitable for Edward. With the departure of Bella's soul, his had just…shriveled. He was now dead deep inside; the living image of sorrow.

I couldn't even imagine what he must have been going through…but it wasn't like I was having a nice time either. Nobody would be happy after losing a sister…and especially in such a confusing, strange way. The fact that I knew that I couldn't have done _anything_ to save her made it even more unfair. I mean, _yes_, I could've found a way to escape with her, or something…but it would have been completely dangerous, and practically impossible.

Back then, when I had had the opportunity to sneak out with her, I used to think stuff like: '_No. They would definitely catch us quickly, and then, who knows what could happen? Maybe the Volturi would get tired and finally kill her. It's better to wait here; what are a couple of months, after all?'_

  
And now I felt stupid…and completely useless, although I couldn't really register the fact that _she was dead_. I knew it…I felt it…but I just couldn't _believe_ it. Bella, dead? It didn't make any sense! Why would _she_ be dead? She was so young…she had never done anything that could have angered the gods. She was just a nice, perfect girl…

Then, the big question was: _Why her?_ I sighed sadly and closed my eyes while Jasper tightened his arms around me. We were walking towards the exit of the castle, willing to get some fresh air, though we knew it wouldn't help at all.

I didn't want to go outside. What I really wanted to do was stay by my brother's side, and hold him tight…showing him I was there for him; that he wasn't alone…that he had a whole family behind him.

But Edward clearly didn't want that. He wanted to be alone…and I couldn't really blame him. I couldn't even conceive the idea of losing my soul mate. '_If something ever happened to Jasper…_' I stopped my thought there. It was way too painful to complete it.

The Italian night sky was the first thing I got to see when we were finally outside. There were so many stars shining above us that, during a normal day, I would have been dazzled; relentlessly thinking about their beauty. But I now couldn't. Not in that very night.

I remembered I used to see the stars as the representation of our hopes and dreams. But where was the hope now? Did hope for the hopeless even exist? In just a couple of hours, the world had managed to conspire against us…hitting us where it hurt the most.

I knew Jasper was trying to use his singular gift on me; trying to make me feel better…but I could still sense a deep pain in the middle of my chest.

Out there, there was nothing but a penetrating, unbearable silence. It was too late, and all the tourists and habitants of that medieval city were now in their houses, warm in their beds. None of them were aware of the strange tragedy that had taken place that night, and they would never know.

"Jazz, I think I need to be alone for a while…" I told him with a husky voice I didn't even recognize at the moment.

His fingers ran down my left arm, meeting my hand in the end as he leaned to kiss my cheek.

"…I'll be inside then." He answered after a few seconds.

It was better that way. He would go into the castle again, where he could try to help Edward, hoping that at least some of his pain would vanish. He needed him more than I did after all, and I actually did want to be on my own. I wanted…no, no…I _needed_ to concentrate. If there was something I was dying to know, was the destiny of my family.

When I could see Jasper no longer, I started walking through the stoned floor, towards an old bench. Now that he was far away, I was starting to feel a much more intense feeling of sadness, which climbed up to my face, concentrating especially on my eyes, making me feel uncomfortable. I knew I couldn't cry, but this was the closer I could get to it.

Breathing deeply as I sat on the bench, I took booth of my hands to my forehead and pressed them slightly against it. It wasn't much of a help, but it was something. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on the blackness that my lids produced over my eyes.

I remained like that for what seemed an eternity; concentrating in lots of nonsensical images, trying to find something useful…until I _saw_ it. Differing from the rest of my blurry visions, this one was completely defined, and absolutely colorful.

It was Edward, staring expectantly at Bella's inert body, just like as if he was waiting for something spectacular to happen; something that would change his life for ever. _'Bella!'_ He said franticly as she suddenly took the deepest of breaths through her mouth, opening her eyes widely...

….coming back to life.

My eyes popped wide open as a result of what I had just seen. _What the hell had _that_ been? _Did one of my wishes get mixed with my visions? Was it just a trick my mind was playing on me? Oh, no, it couldn't be! Or could it?

Then, another small vision came as a continuation of the last one.

'_Finally_…' Edward cried, holding Bella's face with his pale hands. A big smile appeared in both of their faces as they stared into each others eyes.

"She's alive?" I murmured to myself very quickly, buried in my amazement.

A strange, strong feeling started growing in my stomach, making my breathing fasten as the unpleasant sensation I had been feeling in my eyes started to vanish, along with the pressure on my chest.

_What is this?_ I wondered, bewildered by the new feeling that had overwhelmed my system. And it didn't take me much time to figure it out.

_Hope_. I was feeling hope.

As strange as it was, I was suddenly completely sure that my visions told nothing but the truth. She was going to rise up from the death. She was going to _live!_ And I had to tell my brother at once. A trembling smile appeared in my face as I imagined Edward's future happiness. Because he _would _be more than happy…because _she_ would be alive.

"Alice," A more than familiar voice called my name.

I immediately raised my head to see my father's face as he approached to me.

"Carlisle!" I said, getting on my feet. "Where had you been? Why didn't you pick up your phone? Hasn't anybody told you about--?"

"Alice, Alice." He interrupted me. "I'm already aware of everything, but I need you to go inside, and get everyone out of there. We must leave."

He seemed nervous, which was something really strange in him. But, well, given the circumstances, who could blame him?

I wondered who had told him about what had happened, but I didn't have much time to interrogate him. I needed to tell him what I had seen. I had to tell him that Bella was going to miraculously wake up soon.

"But, Carlisle, wait. She is not dead." I said, smiling to him. "Well, she sort of is now, but it seems it's only momentary. I know it's unbelievable, but I have _seen_ it!"

My enthusiasm seemed to lighten his face up just a little.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd see something." He answered, sounding almost happy.

"What do you mean?"

I frowned. I hated feeling that there was something crucial that I was missing. What did _he_ know that I didn't?

"There's no time for explanations right now, Alice, but yes, Bella is going to be just fine." He limited himself to answer. "And the Volturi mustn't realize. They need to keep on thinking she is dead, so that we can get out of here. Do you understand? Go to the castle, and come back with everyone."

Oh, my God! Why didn't I see this coming? Why didn't I even suspect anything? I should have guessed Carlisle had something to do with it as soon as he disappeared before…But I still didn't understand _how_ this had been possible. And to be sincere…I must say that I didn't really care. Bella was going to be alright; and that was all that mattered to me in that very moment.

"I can't believe this…" I murmured. I wasn't taken by surprise very often.

"Hurry up, Alice." Carlisle said impatiently. "Go, and make sure Edward listens to the truth before he does something stupid."

I nodded, very determined, and started running towards the castle. I had a mission to fulfill; and I wasn't going to screw this one up.

_Edward's point of view_

  
From one second to another, the beautiful, addictive voice of my beloved one had been replaced by the frantic mental squeals of my sister.

She was in such desperation, that the message she was trying to transfer to me was an incomprehensive mass of words flying in all directions. And naturally, I could only catch some of them.

The words: _'alive', 'escape'_, and _'fine'_ were among the most repeated ones. What was she trying to tell me…? All I knew was that she was rushing through some staircases to reach me, and that she would be by my side in no time.

I was still in the same bedroom, with the same three vampires staring at me with confusion.

'_Edward,' _Alice called my name in her thoughts. I could tell she was working hard to think clearly. '_Edward, she is not completely dead! She will live! We must abandon this place _now._ Take Bella, and get out of here before the Volturi find out the truth!"_

  
_What?_

  
My head turned immediately in Bella's direction. Not dead? Not _completely_ dead? What was that supposed to mean? How could a human be partially dead? It made no sense at all.

"Edward, I didn't want to come to these terms, but you are leaving me no _option_!" Aro suddenly pronounced. It seemed like I hadn't heard him speaking for almost a century. "You must leave this place right know if you wish to remain alive."

In any other occasion, I would have stared at him with a poisoned look, trying to show him how much hate I had for him; but I didn't have time for that. His words didn't even matter to me now.

In that second, Alice appeared under the threshold, looking a little bit alarmed.

"Alice, dear." Aro spoke as soon as he saw her. "I was just telling your brother that if he cannot behave himself properly, he should leave immediately. But you and the rest of your family can stay here for as long as you wish, of course…"

Alice walked slowly in my direction, without looking at me, but concentrating on a couple of images she wanted to show me….some of her visions.

Out of the blue, a bright, well defined scene appeared in her mind. It was me, sitting right next to Bella's body in a room I didn't recognize. It looked like as if I was waiting for something to happen; and right in that very moment, I saw something that surprised me, in real life, and in the vision. Bella's chest would start to move again, letting the air in and out of her system. Her heart would start beating again…making her blood circulate very fast, reaching every single vein of her body, and accumulating itself especially under the skin of her cheeks, giving her that pink, healthy look that used to characterize her.

As amazing as it was, I couldn't help approaching to her pale body, trying to hide any emotion. How could I describe the feeling that attacked me in that precious moment? Because it wasn't just relief, happiness, love, or surprise. It was a great combination of them all.

Absorbed by the moment, I leaned down to take her in my arms, being so careful that anyone would have thought I was about to grab a little baby.

Covering her with one soft blanket, I kissed her cold forehead, almost expecting that she would wake up as I posed my lips over her pale skin.

"Oh," Alice started, sounding very casual, and ready to use her lying abilities. "Thank you _very _much, Aro, but we have already bought our plane tickets. I'm afraid we will have to leave you know."

"Ah, I see." He answered, seeming disappointed. "Well that's too bad. It would have been nice to have you around for a little bit longer. You know how much we enjoy such amiable companies. Please, don't hesitate to visit us the next time you are around."

I noticed he only looked at my sister when he pronounced those words.

"Of course." Alice agreed, though she had no real intentions to come back any time soon. "But we shall go now. Come on, Edward, the rest of the family is waiting for us."

She put her small hand on my back, inviting me to follow her to the exit.

"Send my greetings to Carlisle!" Aro remembered, when we were already in the hallway, and Alice replied to him with something like: '_I will'_, or '_sure'_…I don't know. My mind was too busy to care…

…Because I was not only happy that we were being able to leave that horrible place…but I was also being overwhelmed by an intense anxiety. In that very moment, the soul of my angel was fighting to come back to me. And she was going to make it.

**I know it took me more time than usual to update; and that's why I wrote a longer chapter for you. I hope you liked it! I'll post a new one as soon as possible.**

I will be desperately waiting to receive your reviews and PMs :)


	23. Sounds

**Thank you, ladies and gentlemen.**

Emerald of the Emerald, Dawn Run, RoseArcadia, RobinCullen05, topaz eyed lullaby, Larynn, AdabellaCullen, BabyH Louisex, magicaltears, Booksforevame123, bkmode, Alice1997, maired75, A HaleCullen, Flamepelt3377, roserose12345, lovehits, CullenLuv01, ZashleyxXxSuspianxXxTroypay, TwilightFreak-VampireChik, murmure etoile, ClOsEt FaN 71, colliechild, Sammy73, creamsoda92, * Bleeding Love *, R Crossx13, Sol Swan Cullen, Rahma, amobutterfly25, Yana5, EastAngels2009, missie33, sweetinpink625, manda2784, Melissa, ange87, ih-ledwardc, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, kyrandiana, Pauligirl, sballLuvr5, Destiny Taylor, madame09, twilight1alice, divine divinity, La Boricua Cullen, Serenity's Pain, ReallyIntoThisTwilightStory, Stargirlrox, mychicagostars, sicklittlesuicide, WaitingForForever, Deprived, Twilightadorer, coral-bridge-91, eddieluver, mellicious secret, dreamer, GetYourOwnEdward5678, CoCo1996, raya2cool4u, ladyDV011, magicangel30, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, Brown Bisoular, mommy2matty

**  
I'm sorry it took me so long again to update. The perfect excuse: my computer had been dead until yesterday. Lol. Have a happy reading!  
**

_Bella's point of view  
_

I was lost. Lost in an endless, confusing dream. Where were my eyes? Where were my lips? I just couldn't feel anything, but yet, I could think about it all.

I could analyze every single aspect of what was haunting me; I could sense the palpable tension in the environment…and I could hear; and you wouldn't know how glad I was for that. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been able to listen to my angel's voice. _He_ was the only one that kept me there. He was the only reason why my soul still lingered in that world…or at least, that's what I fervently believed at the moment.

I didn't know why, and I didn't know _how_, but I was completely sure he was safe. The whole time I had been worrying about him doing anything stupid; risking his life during his uncontrollable rage…but now, all of the sudden, I worried no more.

He had been mad…and I had been the cause.

Well, not _exactly_…I mean, it had been my 'death' that had hit him, making the pain and the agony escape from his body like an immense wave. And it was impossible to tell who was suffering more. We were both aching for each other, waiting for our reunion to come.

And, to be sincere, I have never been really patient when it comes to these things. I wanted to breathe; I wanted my heart and my baby's to beat again…but above all, I wanted to _see_. I needed to open my eyes and find his beautiful face; I needed to feel how he held me in his cold arms while I whispered relentlessly the words '_I love you'_ in his ear…

"Where are they?" I heard Edward asking.

His soft footsteps echoed in my ears.

"Everyone's outside. I told Jasper to take them to Carlisle." Alice informed him in such a low, fast voice I was amazed I had been able to understand her.

Unfortunately, Edward said no more. He just remained quiet as he walked by his sister with me on his arms; making me wish he would speak. It didn't matter which were the words that came out of his perfect lips; I just wanted to keep on listening to the sweet sound of his voice… Because now that I couldn't breathe, his voice was to my soul what the air had been to my now unmoving lungs.

Minutes passed by, and the silence still surrounded us. Why weren't they saying anything? Why did they have to torture me in that way?

Everything I could hear was the quick sound of their feet as they walked with grace, and the frequent noise of the doors as they were opened and closed behind us.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar man's voice said, and the footsteps ceased immediately.

"Yes." Edward said with a camouflaged note of hostility.

"We have a plane to catch." Alice added with serenity. "It's been nice to see you, Demetri. I hope we can meet again soon."

"Of course." He replied, with that smooth Italian accent of his. "Have a nice flight."

"…Good night." She said right before they started walking again.

_God_…It was excruciating to think that I would have to stay in that state for about twenty more hours. How was I going to put up with it? Supposedly, I should have been under the power of a deep dream; not in such level of consciousness.

A few minutes later, their steps became graver, like as if they were walking over a stoned floor. The sound of the crickets got to my ears and that's when I was absolutely positive about it:

_We were outside_. Finally outside.

We were free to go; free to be.

Relief overcame me now. In just a few minutes we would be so far away from that place that nothing but happiness would be able to surround us. We were free to go home, free to escape and to find our destiny somewhere else.

A destiny that was very uncertain, and full of mysteries…But if there was something I could be sure about, was that we were going to stick _together_. We, and the son of ours that was on its way. Like a family.

Like a strange, happy family.

_Edward's point of view_

"Carlisle," I pronounced harshly as soon as my eyes found him.

'_Don't be too hard on him, Edward. He was just trying to help, and it worked out perfectly, so…'_ Alice thought, staring at me significantly.

And she was right. Carlisle's plan had been brilliant and completely efficient…but that didn't mean I hadn't had to sink myself in the deepest of pains because of it. Even now that I had seen it all in my sister's thoughts; and even now that I knew that Bella was going to come back to me…I couldn't help feeling a little bit uneasy.

_"_Its okay, Edward. You have every right to be mad at me. I take the blame…but you must already know that my intentions were the best, as always." Carlisle said with the tranquility that used to characterize him.

"You could have told me." I blurted out.

My father shuddered as he scowled at me. We were in a deserted street, right next to the brand new Peugeot that Carlisle had been using since his arrival.

"I couldn't, son. It was _too_ risky. The Volturi would have found out immediately, and we would still be there; trapped with them." He explained, looking at me seriously now.

"Do you have any idea of what I had to deal with? The pain…the _anger_. I almost _attacked _them, Carlisle!"

Remembering all those moments made me feel furious again. I suddenly wanted to come back to the castle and turn them all into ashes…But I couldn't. Besides, there was no point in doing that. I had the most important person of my existence 'sleeping deeply' in my arms, and that was all that mattered.

I had to get her out of there, and I had to do it as soon as possible.

'_I'm sorry…but it was necessary.' _He thought.

Necessary. Ha.

I was just about to answer when Emmett appeared between us, loaded with several backpacks and stuff.

"I'm sorry guys," He said. "But, do you think you could discuss this later? We have to keep moving."

Carlisle nodded absently and, after catching a last glimpse of my face, he turned around to open the door of the Peugeot. Esme caressed my back as she passed by me, walking directly towards the car.

"Jasper and I are going in the Toyota with Emmett and Rose." Alice informed me. "We will see you at the hotel.

"Hotel?" I frowned.

Alice smiled slightly as she started to walk away, showing me another vision in which we arrived in a fancy hotel situated in the suburbs of a big city that looked a lot like Rome.

"Why are we going to Rome?" I asked to Carlisle once I was inside the car, with Bella resting safely in my arms.

My father didn't even bother to ask me how I knew about that. It was pretty obvious.

"Because it's far enough, and because it has a rainy forecast for the rest of the week."

I relaxed in my seat almost immediately, staring into Bella's frozen face again. _God_…how much longer would I have to wait to see her blushing again?

_Bella's point of view_

The wheels of the car did nothing but spin and spin against the pavement, as the soft sound of the engine reached my ears.

Now and then, Carlisle and Esme shared a few comments about the distance, or the time; but apart from that, nobody said _anything_. They just travelled in silence for who knew how many hours.

It was now when I wished more than ever to be able to move at least my arms, so that I could raise one and find Edward's face…stroking each of his perfect features.

_Relax, Bella. In just some hours, you will be able to do whatever the hell you want. And you'll be in Rome! How cool is that? Woo-hoo!_

Well—ok, I was not precisely Miss Brightside, but at least I was trying. What else can you do when you are trapped inside your own body? When you cannot move…when you cannot speak, you start looking at things differently.

Time passed, and my brain was starting to turn off. It is difficult to think about anything coherent when you are being driven mad by an excessive stillness.

"_Oh, it's the Coliseum!_" Esme squealed after a long, dull period of silence.

_Holly crow! _The Coliseum?! I was right next to one of the most important buildings on earth, and I couldn't even appreciate it? What a waste!

"It's been a long time since we've been here…" Carlisle added. "I wonder if that hotel we used to visit is still there. What was it called…?"

Esme seemed to hesitate too.

"The Grand Hotel Plaza." Edward said with a husky voice after a few seconds, making my soul jump against the walls of its temporary prison.

"Right. Does anybody remember how to get there?" Carlisle asked, but no one seemed to know the answer.

"Why don't you ask someone?" Esme proposed.

"Ask who? Its half past four in the morning." Edward put down the option, sounding a little bit irritated.

A strong desire to roll my eyes overwhelmed me.

"Alice says she knows the way." He continued after a couple of seconds, confusing me at first, right before I understood he had '_heard'_ her. "Follow the Toyota."

Even more minutes passed until I was able to hear how the soft engine was finally turned off, making me understand that we had arrived. We were officially safe now. Not as safe as we would have been if we were in America; but safe enough. Because had made it alive…

Or at least_, partially _alive.

**I didn't have time to edit this one, but I wanted to upload it anyway. If you see any mistakes, please let me know in a Review, and I will correct it later. Thanks a lot! I'll be waiting for your comments.**


	24. Minutes

**Thanks for the patience!**

**mommy2matty, RingTheBella, EastAngels2009, colliechild, a friend, kyrandiana, topaz eyed lullaby, BabyH Louisex, lovehits, Carlisle060, Sol Swan Cullen, CullenLuv01, sballLuvr5, Aurora C, gorjess-001, Frozo Drago, Rahma, roserose12345, manda2784, madame09, hallee87, Dancinsammy94, warnesy-01, twilight1alice, Jesy1, sicklittlesuicide, divine divinity, omgbubbles, Sammy73, Twilightadorer, Stargirlrox, R Crossx13, missie33, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, GetYourOwnEdward5678, RobinCullen05, Dawn Run, magicangel30, eddieluver, HolaGurrl22496, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, amobutterfly25, Twilightaddict63, Twilight-Kitty01, WaitingForForever, Starr Studded, Destiny Taylor, claudehelene, Madison White, twilight4everandever, ih-ledwardc, Nervous_for_the_biology_test, bella, Brianna Nicole Cullen, mychicagostars, CoCo1996, Edward_Cullen_LOVER, Samantha Cullen**

_Edward's point of view  
_

I couldn't remember the last time waiting had been such an ordeal. When you are the owner of an endless life, hours are supposed to pass by incredibly fast. Or at least, that's just how it used to be for me.

I couldn't have felt more _human_ at the moment. The impatience…the anxiety…the helplessness. All of those terrible sensations were starting to drive me completely insane. And, behaving like a spoilt kid, I couldn't do anything but stare at my beloved one, dying to shout to the heavens, asking for a relief. I wanted her to open her eyes…and I wanted it _now_.

I fixed my sight on the clock frequently, almost waiting for it to move its hands faster. But instead of doing as I desired, it appeared to be mocking me, seeming to get infinitely stuck in the same, unnerving place.

We had been very well received at the Grand Hotel Plaza right after Esme had showed a generous tip to the sleepy receptionist…And having asked for the most spacious and comfortable rooms, we had been taken to the highest floor, which was usually reserved for people like us, who would not mind paying a little bit more just to have some extra privacy.

_'Just one more hour,'_ I told myself. '_Just one more hour and she will be yours again.'_

Having endured twenty-one hours already, I knew I could not continue complaining. I had spent _one thousand, two hundred and sixty_ minutes looking at her; uselessly expecting the slightest change in her color, or at least, a soft hum coming from her heart, telling me she was on her way. Something. _Anything_.

I could bear it no longer.

_'You have waited for her for more than eighty years. You can certainly put up with just sixty more minutes…'_ A voice inside of my head shouted to me as I started to run my fingers through her dark hair.

I couldn't help noticing that, even in _this_ state, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"…I could never explain why I love you so much." I told her softly, pretending she could actually listen to me. "I wish I could tell you…but words will never be enough."

_  
Forty-five minutes.  
_

I sighed, taking my eyes off of her for the first time in the last few hours as I started humming her sweet lullaby, reminiscing those times when it had all started. The very first time my eyes had found hers; the first time we had spoken; the very moment in which I had realized I could not continue existing without her by my side…Such precious events; that were ruined by my foolish decision of leaving her, months ago.

But I had gotten her back, right? She was to be mine, and I was to be hers.

_Half an hour._

  
Soon, all this suffering would be over. A slight smile crossed my face as I lifted my hand to caress her rounded stomach. _Soon_, I repeated in my mind as anxiety overwhelmed me again.

_Twenty minutes. _One thousand, two hundred seconds I would desperately count in my head.

"Wake up, love…"I started saying, touching her cold, pale lips softly with a finger. "and help me sort this tangle of belongings; our thoughts half in day, half still in night…come kiss me, full of sustenance_."_

_  
Ten minutes._

"Wake up, love, and meet me at the opened door before the scent of you leaves my hands and hair…Come walk with me into this life."_  
_

I continued to wait for her awakening, feeling an unbearable lump in my throat as I looked at her still body, concentrating on her face. Just a few more minutes, and she would wake up. She would open her stunning chocolate eyes, and pierce me with her gaze.

But what would _I_ do? I couldn't imagine myself doing just one thing at a time. I wanted to hold her warm body; to feel how her lips would respond sweetly to my desperate kiss...I wanted to tell her how much I had missed her during her Sleeping Beauty's dream…how much I had suffered, and how much I had loathed every second in which I hadn't been able to make her smile; to feel her near.

_Five minutes_.

I could sense I was not alone. My whole family had been checking the clock nervously during the whole day; worrying about Bella, and about my happiness. Or maybe my _sanity_. Because if any of this went wrong—

Oh, no, I couldn't even consider that option. Because in fact, it _wasn't_ an option. Everything was going to be fine, and no matter what, Bella's heart would start beating again in just _three minutes_, just like in Alice's vision.

_A hundred and twenty seconds_. Come _on _already!

I held her hand, breathing with difficulty due to the strong pressure that was haunting my chest._ Ninety seconds_…Just ninety more seconds to land on my own personal paradise.

The door of the large room was suddenly opened, startling me as my sister appeared under the threshold with an alarmed expression on her pixie face.

"Edward!" She cried. "_The baby."_

Confused, I allowed myself to sink in her thoughts, immediately reaching the vision she had just had…A vision in which my child struggled in the depths of the girl I loved, trying desperately to get out.

Only_ forty seconds _left_._ Horrified, I looked back at Bella's unmoving body, noticing no change in her. _Yet._

_  
_"…Carlisle!" I called him, not rising my voice much, but letting him know by my tone that something we hadn't expected was about to happen.

_Twenty seconds_. Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God.

Alice approached to us instantly, still staring at me with a deep concern shining in her golden eyes. I felt like as if there was something else I should be doing instead of just staying there; seating by Bella's side while I held her colorless hand.

_Five seconds_.

_'Carlisle! Where the hell are you?'_ I stormed in my mind as I fixed my eyes on the clock, realizing there where only _three seconds _left. And just when I was about to call my father's name again, he appeared in the room, with a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaving his medical suitcase on the bed, near to Bella's body.

_Two seconds._

"Unexpected childbirth." I was able to choke out as I closed my fingers tighter around her hand.

_One second._ I caught my breath, concentrating on Bella's face more than ever. One second. Only one second and she would be up. They would _both_ be up.

Had time just frozen? What was happening? Her eyes were supposed to be wide opened by this very moment, for crying out loud! Why was her heart still just as silent as mine? I began breathing unevenly again, tight-jawed like never before. '_Come on, Bella, please!_' I begged internally. '_I need you, love. Please, come back to me!'_

…And then, all of the sudden, two slow heartbeats started to function again, pumping fresh blood through every vein in their bodies.

"_Bella!_" I exclaimed franticly as her whole body trembled, moved by the deep breath she had just taken through her mouth…opening her beautiful, dark eyes in just an instant.

"Finally," I said with an inevitable smile growing on my lips as I took her face with both of my hands.

"E-Edward…" She was able to say while she tried to slow down her accelerated breathing. It was like as if she had been running for a whole hour, or something like that…Running to _meet me_.

Something beautiful happened then: She smiled too, making me forget everything else. She was fine, and she was _mine_…But what was even more important: she was _alive._

Of course, this was all too good to be true.

The peace could not last forever, and I knew it. I had _seen_ it. Almost a second after she had been able to show me that perfect smile on her still pale lips, she cringed in pain as she took both of her hands to her stomach…letting a soft scream out of her panting chest.

**Ok, so I need some help here. Any ideas for the childbirth? Should I describe it much or just the first part and then continue when the baby is already born? I will be happy to take your suggestions into account.**

**Also, I want to clarify that I'm not the author of the poem Edward recites to Bella when she is still unconscious ("Wake up, love"). The artist here is: Tobin James Mueller.**

**  
Well, I think that's all! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	25. Ours

_**Thanks again! I love you.**_****

BabyH Louisex, ih-ledwardc, Emerald of the Emerald, colliechild, RobinCullen05, loch nessie monster, lola, sicklittlesuicide, MaryV121, bleedinglove93, Kolored, Livingthelife4, RingTheBella, TxTwilight3, manda2784, Flamepelt3377, Mist in the valley, Dani-1811, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, BerryEbilBunny, Forever Wicked and Evil, **KenziCullen, WaitingForForever, doctorwhobeth4, lovehits, Destiny Taylor, topaz eyed lullaby, bambi lamb person, Frozo Drago, Stargirlrox, Hazelnut4o6, GetYourOwnEdward5678, EastAngels2009, mychicagostars, amobutterfly25, celest04, divine divinity, opheliac10, magicangel30, edwardsgirlsince1901, R Crossx13, Twilightadorer, LunarFairyPrincess1989, sballLuvr5, Sol Swan Cullen, madame09, Sammy73, emmettshotjacobsuckz, Brianna Nicole Cullen, Rahma, Margaret**

_Bella's point of view_

Ok. _This is seriously NOT cool._

  
"Breathe, Bella! Just _breathe_!" Was all I could hear, coming from Carlisle's lips.

Yeah, right. _Breathe_. How simple! How easy it was for him to _say_ that—After all, he was not the one who was about to give birth to a half human, half vampire child. Well, it didn't really matter if it was a dhampire. The thing was: a baby was about to come out _from me_, and see our strange, twisted world for the first time. Great.

Edward was there, of course. He had been there for twenty-two excruciating hours, holding my hand and whispering things he never thought I would be able to hear. But I did. I heard it all, shouting my desperate responses inside of my head. He would never know how much I had suffered then, trapped inside my own body; not being able to comfort him…to tell him how much I loved him back.

Things didn't change much though. He was still holding my hand, franticly trying to help me through the pain. But there wasn't much he could do. I mean, it wasn't like as if he could stop those terrible contractions…And yet, I wanted it so badly.

There aren't enough words to describe the physical hell I was going through. After a few minutes, the numbness provoked by the potion was long gone, and I was left to face the pain all by myself. No shields. No ways around it.

"Everything is going to be okay, Bella. Do you hear me? I love you." Edward said, staring at me with his penetrating, golden eyes.

For a long second, I could not help getting lost in his perfect face, wondering what had I done to deserve him. I must have been a saint in another life, or something like that. For that second, and _only_ that second, everything else just vanished.

"I lov—" I started saying, but an exceptionally strong contraction stopped me, breaking the magical bubble I was in.

"_Shh…Shh_" He tried to calm me, getting my fringe out of my face.

Oh, but I didn't want to shut up! I wanted to tell him that I loved him…even though _he_ was the cause of my current situation. He was the one that had gotten me pregnant after all…and I kind of hated him a little for that now (Irrationally, of course).

Edward suddenly sighed, sounding somehow tired.

"A man from the hotel staff is on his way. He wants to know what's happening up here." He said.

Woo hoo. More public. That was _just_ what I was needing.

"I will take care of it…" Alice murmured before she stood up and walked towards the room's entrance, disappearing behind it.

It was becoming extremely difficult to breathe evenly…And if I had thought the last contractions had been _painful_, I had been wrong. _Very_ wrong. What I was feeling _now_, was real pain. And I wanted it to end. The sooner, the better. I just wanted the baby to be finally born, so that I could forget about this whole thing and sleep.

Yes, _sleep_. Because even though I had spent the last twenty-two hours in a complete state of immobility, my mind had never stopped working at its highest speed, making me feel amazingly defeated right now.

"It's time, Bella." Carlisle's voice said.

"…Time?" I repeated with a certain amount of panic while I tried to get some air into my chest.

He nodded, staring at me with serious eyes while Edward gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, holding my hand even tighter than before. His lips felt much too cold against my red skin.

"On the count of three, I want you to start pushing, okay?" Carlisle continued. _Not okay, not okay…_ I thought desperately in my mind, afraid of what was coming. "One…two…" _No, wait!_ "Three! Push!"

And almost as if I was a robot, I obeyed his commands, pushing with all the strength I had…and hoping it would be enough to get that child outside of my weak body. It wasn't really a thinking process; my instincts completely took over while I pushed.

All of my senses were focused on it as I let the natural reflexes of my body assist my urges…And although I didn't want to start pushing at first, it was all I could do now. '_Just push; forget about everything else and push. It will be over soon.' _I tried to convince myself.

"You are doing great, Bella!" Carlisle encouraged me. "Just one more little effort…"

His voice distracted me, suddenly making me realize that Edward was still by my side, reciting motivating phrases for me. Trying to ignore the pain, I stared into his eyes before I could close them tightly…and I found everything I needed to gather some strength.

"…It's a boy!" Carlisle exclaimed a couple of minutes later, deep in his amazement.

_'A boy?'_ I asked myself, a little bit surprised. It wasn't like as if I had thought too much about the gender during my pregnancy…but it was just weird to finally know.

A boy. _My_ little boy.

As soon as I could catch my breath, and as soon as I felt strong enough to lift my lids, I opened my eyes…and there _he_ was: looking almost as pale as his father, and crying his beautiful green eyes out. My baby. The one who had been hiding inside of me all of this time…

A weak smile appeared in my face as some warm tears fell down my cheeks. _I had just had a baby boy_. That doesn't happen every day (And I thanked God for it). Amazed, and incredibly happy, I received my son when Carlisle gave him to me, all wrapped up in a white hotel towel.

"Hello." I said softly as I held him in my arms.

He was just…beautiful. A very short mop of dark hair covered his little head, bringing out that stunning pair of innocent green eyes. Green eyes that had once belonged to Edward, during his human days.

Absorbed by the moment, I looked for his golden gaze, and as soon as I found it…my felicity fell suddenly to my feet. Why was he staring at him with such a strange, unreadable expression on his face?

"What is it?" I mumbled with some difficulty; my heart was still racing.

Carlisle's attention was immediately focused on his son's face.

"It's…his _heartbeat_. I hear it just as low as when he was still…inside of you." Edward explained, frowning as he leaned closer to the baby.

Heartbeat? Frowning too, I reached out to touch my son with my hand for the first time. He was cold; but not as cold as an ordinary vampire… And there was no beating heart to be felt in his small chest.

Bewildered, I looked up at Edward. If this baby had _no heartbeat_, and Edward could still hear one…That could only mean _one_ thing…

"_Holy crow._" I was able to whisper right before a contraction attacked my swollen stomach.

"_Twins._" Edward concluded with his eyes wide open.

Oh, no. _You've got to be kidding me! _TWINS? No, _please_, no. This thing was supposed to be over! Why did I have to endure _two_ births? Hadn't I suffered enough with the _first one_?

In that very moment, Alice entered the room again, walking freshly towards us.

"I made the receptionist go away." She told us before she could even notice what was happening, sounding proud of herself.

"Alice!" Edward called her anxiously as he took our little baby away from me, apologizing with his eyes. "Hold him, please."

A second later, my son was in the arms of his aunt, who received him with a very surprised expression on her face; an expression that was soon replaced by one full of sweetness. And although I was a hundred percent sure that she would take real care of her nephew, I still didn't want to let him go. We had been close for so long, that it was almost impossible for me to see him from far away now.

"Alright, here we go again, Bella," Carlisle said. "I need you to breathe deeply until I tell you when to start pushing again."

"I can't do this," I said with a faltering voice.

"Yes, you can." Edward told me –although it sounded as if he was begging me-, positioning himself by my side again.

"I CAN'T!" I choked out in the middle of another contraction, panting again.

"Now! Push, Bella!" Carlisle ordered, ready to deliver my second child.

Feeling like as if I was about to pass out, I pushed again, doing the best I could. Right then, I remembered how my mother used to tell me that God never puts something you cannot handle in your path…and I had always had my doubts about it. But I guessed it was somehow true. I had always survived everything I had found in my way. Hadn't I lived to tell the story when James tried to kill me, so long ago? Hadn't I been able to endure all those months of solitude when my reason for being left me? Hadn't I travelled all the way from Forks to get him back?

If I had done all those things, I could certainly put up with another childbirth, couldn't I?

So I pushed. I pushed once and again until I started to hear the voices that were sounding around me like as if they were coming from the other end of a long tunnel.

And then, finally, it _was_ over.

"_A baby girl!_" Announced Carlisle joyfully.

A girl. I smiled mentally as I started to close my eyes. They were _ours_. We had a little boy, and a girl. And although I really wanted to see her, my lids were just _too_ heavy for me to lift them... So I surrendered with a soft sigh.

Time for me to sleep now. I deserved it.

**I bet you didn't see **_**that one**_** coming. All the details about the twins will be explained in the next chapter :)**

Do you think I should name them Renesmee and Edward Jacob, or what?

**I'm already dying to read your reviews! **


	26. Epiphany

**85 reviews in one chapter! I broke my record again!! Thanks SO much**

Emerald of the Emerald, hannah-marie hale, Kolored, MaryV121, spunkransom09, Twilight-fan-14, Mismatched Harmony, twilight1alice, Only Sorrow6283, RobinCullen05, Alice1997, topaz eyed lullaby, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, amobutterfly25, boogotu, Conan in love, warnesy-01, archgirl, robrules, Starr Studded, Mist in the valley, eboyd5, Dprincess, RoseArcadia, Lau, Rahma, WhiteRoses96, lia-finn, xjustxbeingxmex, Sol Swan Cullen, BabyH Louisex, Dawn Run, Be-Twilight-Forever, saraspunkransom, hallee87, MonkeyBuddie45, BerryEbilBunny, murmure etoile, twilight crazy girl renesemee, celest04, horse princess, missie33, The tiny pixie, Frozo Drago, emmettshotjacobsuckz, kyrandiana, Larynn, ClareeCullen, colliechild, Sammy73, RingTheBella, eddieluver, Brianna Nicole Cullen, WaitingForForever, ebree, madame09, Stargirl00, PennyNickel, divine divinity, GetYourOwnEdward5678, raya2cool4u, cherryy09, Mismatched Harmony, ih-ledwardc, jacksp518, Hazelnut4o6, ClOsEt FaN 71, nogin95, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, La Boricua Cullen, addictedtotwilight777, CoCo1996, sballLuvr5, R Crossx13, xPandoraLee, Kate, DJWMom, roseroseto, xSilentxDreamsx, S-murderinc, be my edward, Isabella MC, Blueberry-Pie2, GGtwinmom06, emmettcullensvamp, Vanquish13, twilightadorer, RICIA, Malika

_Bella's point of view  
_

A sweet melody woke me up the next morning…although I couldn't really recognize it. Were the birds singing joyfully? Or was it just a soothing song my mind had just made up? '_No, Bella.'_ I had to remind myself. _'You are not that effortlessly creative.'_

What was it then? I opened one of my eyes to get a blurry image of what was surrounding me. Yep, I was still in that fancy Romanian hotel room, lying on a bed with fresh sheets that smelled like flowers, or something like that…

I blinked a few times, trying to get a clearer view of my whereabouts. Suddenly, the melody stopped.

"Oh," I heard Alice saying happily. "You are up!"

A short moan escaped from my throat. I wasn't ready for her enthusiasm…or her unlimited amount of energy. I didn't feel sick or anything…but there was something _strange _in the way I felt, and I wasn't quite sure what it was.

But then, as the sweet music started again, I heard something that made me remember. A giggle. There was a baby giggling in the room. _My _baby. All of the sudden, the whole childbirth flashed through my memory, making me reminisce everything that had occurred the night before.

The uneven sound of Edward's breath as he waited desperately for my awakening; the painful brightness of the light as I opened my eyes for the first time; the deep, excruciating pain I felt during the first contraction…and the _rest of them_.

I remembered it all, and every single of the details hovered freshly inside of my overloaded mind.

…But between all of those vivid memories, there was one that clearly stood out: a bright pair of emerald eyes. My heart almost melted when the image of my son appeared in my head. He hadn't been a dream. He was the result of one of the deepest loves that had ever existed: Edward's and mine.

And what about my little girl? I hadn't even seen her yet! I had had the chance, but I had left it aside in order to _sleep_. Sleep? Instead of staring into my daughter's eyes for even just _one _second? Well, _that_ made me feel embarrassed of myself. Some _mother_ I was.

Blood started rushing through my veins as the desire of seeing them became stronger and stronger.

"Alice…" I called her with a husky voice as I tried to sit up, feeling a shortage of strength in my poor arms.

"Oh, oh, don't move, Bella." She tried to stop me. "Edward told me I wasn't allowed to let you move."

Walking quite slowly, for her, she came up to me. I had to blink a few more times before I was able to see her clearly.

"_Say hello to mommy_." Alice told in a sweet voice to the dark-haired baby she was holding in her white arms, all wrapped up in a blue blanket.

A huge smile crossed my face when she leaned down to show him to me. I was amazed to realize that he was even more beautiful than I remembered. He stared at me curiously with his piercing green eyes, and started instantly to stretch his short arms, trying to touch me. There was so much of Edward in him…

"Can I hold him?" I asked softly, so as not to startle the baby.

Without saying a single word, Alice gave him to me, moving like as if she was holding the most delicate thing on earth. And he _looked_ delicate…but I knew he couldn't be that fragile. After all, he was the son of a vampire. He was very little, though. I had the impression that he could fit perfectly in Edward's hands, which were, of course, bigger than mine.

I only took my eyes off of him to catch a short glimpse of the room, almost expecting to find my other baby sleeping on one of the broad sofas, covered with a pink blanket. But she wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't anywhere. I felt an instant twinge of panic in the middle of my stomach. Where was she? Was she okay? Healthy? _Alive?_

"Where's my daughter?" I asked hurriedly, with an increasing heartbeat.

"Calm down, Bella." Alice said as soon as she detected the fear in my eyes. "She's with Edward and Carlisle, in the other room."

"But she's okay, right?" I insisted, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes," She told me with a smile, letting me sigh with relief. "She is fine. Carlisle just wanted to check her, you know, because of her beating heart and everything. It's strange that she has one when her brother clearly doesn't..."

Breathing more serenely, I posed my eyes again on my child, who was now playing happily with my thumb.

"Do you want me to tell Edward you are awake?" Alice asked me, but as soon as she finished saying the last word, the room's door opened, drawing my attention to it.

Yawning tiredly, I saw how Carlisle entered the room with a content expression on his face…followed by no one else but Edward, whose eyes met mine almost immediately. His face lit up in just a second before he approached to me anxiously, but considerably slowly, trying not to shake too much the baby girl he had in his arms.

"Bella," He said with sweetness as he sat carefully on the edge of the bed I was lying on, right next to me.

I couldn't help gasping as I saw my daughter's face for the first time in my life. How could something so _small_ have so much beauty in it? Almost everything in her little face reminded me of her handsome father…Everything but her big, chocolate eyes.

A silent tear fell down my cheek as I reached out to touch her pale pink cheek, holding the little boy in my arms even tighter. It surprised me how much warmer her skin was, compared to her brother's.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me with his soft, velvet voice as he leaned down to kiss my forehead with his cold lips after wiping away my tear.

"Perfectly…Now that you are here with _us_." I said with a smile, referring to my son.

We were all together now. Our children, he and I. The _four_ of us.

Smiling too, he ran his fingers through my cheek, caressing it. I almost didn't notice when Carlisle and Alice decided to give us some privacy, leaving the room noiselessly.

"I've missed you." He told me, and I could tell he really meant that.

"I've missed you even more." I murmured playfully, staring deeply into his eyes, which were just a few centimeters away from mine.

"How could you have missed me _more _than I, if you had been the one unconscious?" He laughed briskly. "You must have been dreaming an endless, happy dream."

"That's what _you_ think," I snorted. "I was conscious during the _whole_ thing…Well, except the last few hours, when I was sleeping."

Edward frowned, moving his face away from mine so that he could read my expression more clearly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused. "How could you _not_ have been unconscious?"

"I wasn't able to move, yes, I know it…But that didn't mean my mind had stopped working too." I tried to explain as I stroked my son's arm softly. "I was able to think normally, and to hear also."

Edward's expression went blank for a second, as he tried to put it all together.

"You mean you _were aware_ of what was happening all the time?"

"Yes, I was. I was still there, listening when you found my unmoving body; when you thought I was dead." I whispered with a sad tone. "You don't know how _excruciating_ it was. The fact that I couldn't even say something to you to make you understand, or move my arms to hug you…It was just horrible."

"I cannot _believe_ it!" He exclaimed, looking at me with the amazement all over his face. "So you_ heard_ me? You heard me when I told you that I loved you? And that I couldn't wait for you to wake up?"

"Yes." I smiled a little. "And it was a shame you couldn't hear the responses I shouted desperately in my head."

His golden eyes grew bigger as he seemed to realize something.

"But…I _did_ hear you." He confessed, moving his head closer to mine again.

"_Did you?_" I asked, full of astonishment.

"Yes…When I was about to fight the Volturi, and you told me I had to stop; to go back to my family."

I frowned instantly. What did he mean by this? I didn't remember thinking any of that. In fact, I was never really aware of his desire of _fighting _the Volturi.

"You were going to FIGHT them?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. "I never realized it was that bad! I just thought you were going to_ yell_ at them and _leave,_ which was exactly what you did…"

"So you never…thought anything like '_Edward, turn around and walk away'?_" He continued.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't…I mean, at least not like _that_, as I was never really aware of the fight you were planning to have…" I stopped. He was looking at me blankly again, like as if he wasn't listening to any word of what I was saying.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked a second later.

"Shh—hold on a second. I think I'm having an epiphany here." He told me.

I frowned. An epiphany? What was I supposed to understand by that?

Only a few seconds later, his faced softened.

"Oh!"

"Edward?"

"Oh. Okay, I see."

"Your epiphany?" I asked, my voice uneven and strained.

"You love me," He marveled, smiling crookedly at me.

I couldn't help laughing.

"Truly, I do." I said, pressing my lips happily against his.

**:) You must have noticed that the last few lines were taken from New Moon. I have always loved that little scene…so I had to do something with it! lol.**

I'm sorry I didn't get to mention the names of the babies during the chapter…But I know them already! It was hard at first, but you guys helped me a lot with your comments. The 27% wanted them to be named Renesmee and Edward Jacob. The 7% liked Edward Jacob, but didn't like Renesmee. The 20% wanted the girl to be named Renesmee, but didn't like Edward Jacob for the boy…And 45% of the reviewers wanted me to name them differently.

SO, obviously, the majority won…And the babies' names are: Eliza Renesmee Cullen and Eddiam Charley Cullen :) I'll explain more about them during chapter 27.

Anyways, thanks for reading this! I just love the fact that you people actually READ what I write. Also, I wanted to tell you that now I own a Twitter account—So, I'd be delighted if you 'followed my tweets'. If you _**follow me**_**, I'll follow you back! My username there is the same one as here, and my name is Alexis Cataldo.**

Bye! I'll update ASAP!


	27. Leaving

_**Thanks to everyone! Your reviews mean a lot to me.**_

**BerryEbilBunny, WaitingForForever, alice1997, RobinCullen05, Vanquish13, lia-finn, amobutterfly25, jrprose20, kataang-girl14, Gundamgirl4ev, BXE4EV, S-murderinc, I love edward!!!, sicklittlesuicide, Raven Jadewolfe, winter1990, MaryV121, GODISAWESOME, ih-ledwardc, Flamepelt3377, celest04, Sol Swan Cullen, nogin95, BabyH Louisex, magicangel30, Emerald of the Emerald, GetYourOwnEdward5678, Discus-Girl, Larynn, Hazelnut4o6, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, Sammy73, madame09, KenziCullen, colliechild, Mist in the Valley, ClOsEt FaN 71, sballLuvr5, warnesy-01, emmettshotjacobsuckz, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Blueberry-Pie2, R Crossx13, CoCo1996**

_**Have a happy reading, people. Chapter twenty-seven is here for you.  
**__  
__  
Edward's point of view_

  
Nothing but happiness was to be felt by my silent heart during the following days. Finally, it seemed that _everything_ was into place. Bella was right there with me, fully recovered from the tough childbirth, and completely willing to start living this new life that had just unfolded in front of her. Parenthood had changed everything for us; and we couldn't have been happier with it.

"Let me hold that for you." I told her, trying to get her heavy bag while we walked slowly across the gigantic hotel lobby.

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You are already holding Eliza and the enormous teddy bear Alice gave her. I'm fine." She said, trying not to wake up the little baby boy that was on her arms as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

I tried not to roll my eyes when I took the bag from her without permission.

"_Hey!_" She exclaimed playfully. "You didn't have to do that; I was just fine. I'm not a baby, you know."

I chuckled.

"Of course, now that you've had two babies, you don't consider yourself a baby anymore."

"Nope. Now that I'm a mother, you have to start taking me more seriously." She grinned at the idea.

"Sure. Whatever you say, love." I said as I stared down at the beautiful chocolate eyes Eliza had inherited form her mom.

I couldn't help smiling as I saw my daughter chewing the poor bear's arm. She was so…_perfect_. It was impossible for me to believe that God had given such gift to a sinful person like _me_. After everything I had done in my life, it was easy to think that I didn't deserve any of this.

In that very moment, Emmett appeared by our side.

"Bella," He said. "Esme wants to ask you something about the twin's documents."

"Oh," She answered, frowning a little. "Could you hold Eddiam for a second, please?"

"Sure thing." Emmett said happily. For some reason, he was crazy about the babies. "_Hello,_ little buddy. Come with uncle Emmett."

I eyed him as he grabbed my son carefully.

"_Eddiaaam…_Hey, Eddiam. How are you? Your best uncle is here, kid. You gotta open your eyes to _see_ him…!"

I shook my head from side to side, sorrowfully.

"He is _sleeping_, Emmett."

"Oh, I know that. That's why I was trying to wake him up."

"Well, don't. You'll upset him." I ordered. God, this of being a father was becoming a full time job…Not that I didn't like it.

"Can I get the girl, then?" He asked. "At least she's awake."

_Ugh_. Sometimes Emmett could act like an eight year old boy.

"_No!"_ I told him between my teeth.

"Ok, FINE." '_Jerk'_ He added in his mind.

"I heard that, Emmett."

He laughed loudly, finally waking up the baby he was holding. The poor thing opened his bright green eyes widely, looking absolutely confused.

"Oh! Look who's up!" Emmett said with an annoying high-pitched voice. "Little Eddiam _Emmett_ Cullen!"

"You _wish_." I chuckled. "His middle name is _Charley._ Bella doesn't like you that much to name her child after you."

Emmett frowned, faking a deep dissatisfaction.

"No way. Then put Eliza Emmettria to the girl, or something." He joked.

"Suggest it to Bella. I'm sure she'll love it." I humored him as I sat on the blue plump sofa that was right next to the entrance.

Emmett sighed noisily, sitting right next to me.

"I can't believe we are finally going home." He said, letting Eddiam play with his big fingers.

"Neither can I." I confessed. "It's been a _long_ time."

_Bella's point of view_

  
"Everything's in order then." Esme said to me with a kind smile on her face. "We are ready to go."

I just nodded as we walked across the lobby, towards the sofa where Emmett, my boyfriend and my children were sitting.

"Where are the rest?" I asked, looking around.

"Rosalie and Alice went to the big shop around the corner. Apparently, the Romanian Fashion Week has started today, and they didn't want to miss the chance of getting a few clothes. They said they would be back right away…but you know Alice. Rosalie will have to drag her here before we miss the plane." She laughed in the end of her speech, making me grin too.

"And Carlisle and Jasper?"

"Oh, those two are down there in the reception doing the check out, I believe."

I sighed dreamfully as we approached to the entrance. I still found my peaceful life pretty weird. After months and months of suffering and fighting, I was on my way home, taking with me everything I had been looking for in the first place. It was strange for me to be able to breathe deeply, filling my lungs with the most pure Italian air…finding no worries in my head, and feeling no pain in my young heart.

Doubtlessly, I had made the right decision. If I hadn't come to Italy…If I hadn't left home so many months ago, I wouldn't be this happy right now. I would be in my house, feeding a pair of fatherless kids under the disappointed gaze of Charlie.

_Charlie_…And mom. AND Jacob.

All of them were back in Forks, waiting for me to appear miraculously in their lives again. Because I had left them…leaving nothing but a note behind. A note in which I remembered putting something like: "_I'll probably be back in a few weeks"_. I should have written '_a few months_' instead.

I knew Jacob knew I was fine…but, what could Charlie be thinking right now? Perhaps he believed I was dead, or something. Or perhaps he had given up, and wasn't expecting me to come back to him anymore.

I shook my head slightly, trying to get that last thought out of my mind.

'_It doesn't matter what they are thinking now,_' I told myself. '_Because I'm going back to Forks anyway.'_

"If she keeps on chewing the bear, she'll end up eating it accidentally." I told Edward with a sweet voice as I sat by his side.

"I bet she wouldn't. She's smart." He grinned, but took the bear's arm out of Eliza's small mouth anyway.

"Of course she is. After all, she's my daughter. It couldn't be any other way."

I almost heard it when Emmett rolled his eyes, and I was going to tell him something when my brain froze completely for just an instant. I blinked, suddenly confused as I stared into Eliza's eyes. '_Weird…'_ I thought, focusing on my daughter again.

I smiled, leaning my head closer to hers, and she giggled.

_Ah_, I remebered that long day after the childbirth so clearly I could almost recall every single word Edward and I had said to each other. We had spent a whole afternoon discussing about our babies' names. And although he had proposed some, I had been the most creative one (which is _really_ strange, considering I had never dared to call myself _creative_ before in my _life_).

I wanted my daughter to be named after our mothers…So I chose Eliza Renesmee. This way, Renée, Esme and Elizabeth Masen had their own little personal space in it. And as for Eddiam, well…it was sort of a tie. I mean, Edward wanted to name him _William_ because, according to him, "_It was a name worthy of a king; of someone strong and powerful_", and also because one of his grandfathers had been called like that. But _I_ wanted to name him Edward…So we mixed both names, and well, you already know the result. We were also going to use Carlisle and Charlie's names, but when we mixed those two, we got 'Carlie' and it was kind of girly…so we finally ended up putting him Eddiam Charley.

"We are back!" Announced Alice happily as she entered, followed by Rosalie.

My eyes widened when I saw the amount of bags they were carrying. They were countless.

"You had fun?" I asked, my voice somehow sarcastic.

"Oh, Bella! You must see this stuff!" Alice squealed as she begun searching for something in one of the bags. "God, I had to buy it all! You won't believe your eyes when you see it. _So cute!_"

Eliza stared at her aunts with some interest shining in her eyes.

"_Ta-dah!"_ Alice grinned, showing us a large collection of beautiful little dresses. "Oh, and I bought a lot clothes for Eddiam too! Do you want to see?"

In that moment, Carlisle and Jasper appeared by our side.

"Time to leave, people." Said the first with a little smile on his lips.

I could tell he was excited. Going home meant that he would be able to use all of his medical stuff to analyze the twins. He already had a couple of theories about them, but he wasn't a hundred per cent sure about anything.

"You can show us all that when we get home." Edward told his sister as he stood up slowly, holding our daughter and her teddy bear, which was all full of dribble by now.

"Oh, I _will_." Alice replied, showing her endless enthusiasm.

**:) Thank you for reading! We are clearly reaching the end of this story. A couple more chapters and this will be over. I think I'm going to cry then. Lol. But I will keep on posting stories after this one. I already have an idea for one, but I must work on it.**

Anyways, you already know how much I adore reading your **reviews****, so go ahead and write one for me (PLEASE! :D)**


	28. Insecurities

**Raven Jadewolfe, Flamepelt3377, BabyH Louisex, PennyNickel, RobinCullen05, CullenLuv01, topaz eyed lullaby, Mist in the Valley, SimplyLeah, Blueberry-Pie2, ClOsEt FaN 71,** **Dawn Run, Rahma, GetYourOwnEdward5678, Sammy73, MaryV121, kyrandiana, twilight1alice, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, colliechild, amobutterfly25, Ashley Cullen17, twilightluver07, sballLuvr5, lovehits, Mismatched Harmony, BerryEbilBunny, nogin95, Miss Alice Cullen x, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, CoCo1996, emmetshotjackobsuckz, warnesy-01, magicangel30, NyxBorn, Twilightgal101, R Crossx13,** **BellaLeigh2009, celest04, jmsrms95, La Boricua Cullen, maddie, Ginny Potter W, archgirl, WaitingForForever, Msis Dia1, divine divinity, Broken Angel16**

**  
Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the delay, guys..!**

**  
**_Bella's point of view_

So…I couldn't keep my nerves from growing bigger and bigger every time I checked the map that showed the current location of the plane. Every second that passed was a second less in the countdown. I was going home.

No, no. _We_ were going home. Me, Edward, and our children. Just the way it was supposed to be.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, resting my head on my boyfriend's shoulder…inhaling his sweet scent. It was barely possible for me to believe that we were finally going to return to where it had all started. _Forks_. The birthplace of our pure, crazy love.

Now, it all seemed nonsensical. He leaving me. Me crying on my bedroom's floor. Or me finding out I was pregnant…and abandoning Charlie just to let Edward know. I even smiled at the memory of me visiting Denali, and facing Tanya—that strawberry blonde old witch. Just joining all these scenes together, and realizing that they had ended in _this_, was crazy.

Where was the grieving Bella? The one who used to cry her eyes out almost every single day? Where was _she?_ Well, that Bella was only a memory by now. She was some sort of ghost of the past. One of those ghosts you do not want to see anymore.

And it wasn't like as if I was going to meet her ever again. Because I knew, that now that my reason for being was back with me, sitting by my side and softly kissing my forehead, _nothing_ could be wrong. Nothing would ever be able to destroy me like that again.

"Love?" He whispered sweetly in my ear, burying his nose in my hair.

"Mmmm?" I replied, my eyes still closed.

"Do you really think that leaving our kids with Rose and Emmett is a good idea?" He joked, keeping his tone low. "They could corrupt their little minds, you know."

A smile crossed my face as my full lips searched for his neck blindly, kissing it when they finally got to it.

"I think they'll be just fine." I said simply, remembering how happy Rosalie had been when we had left her in charge of the twins a couple of hours ago. Emmett had been equally happy to receive them, of course.

And although they were just two rows of seats behind us right now, I was already starting to miss my babies. Ha. _Imagine what it would be like if you didn't see them for _months_, Bella. Imagine how it would feel like if you didn't even have a clue of where they were._

  
My eyes suddenly popped wide open as a new current of guilt started to rush along with my blood. It was now, that I truly understood Charlie's possible feelings.

"Bella?" Asked a concerned Edward as soon as I detached myself from the back of the seat, biting my lower lip. "Something's wrong?"

I shook my head immediately.

"I want to get home, that's all." I said, trying to relax a bit.

"We will. In about an hour, or so." He sat up too, just to stare into my eyes.

I looked at him for a long minute, almost expecting to find in his features the answer to the burning question I had in my head.

"Edward," I almost murmured. "Do you think…he is ever going to forgive me?"

We both made our backs meet the seats again, without taking our eyes of off each other.

"I'm sure he will. He won't even do it reluctantly, Bella, he will be more than _pleased_ to see you again." He wrapped his fingers around mine.

"Yeah but, what am I going to _tell_ him exactly?" All of my insecurities suddenly started to pop up. "I can't tell him the truth. I can't tell him I was in _Italy_. And I certainly can't go back, holding your hand and two babies just like that. He'll freak out."

"He'll freak out anyway." He just pointed out, not helping at all.

"Edward! He will hate me! I know he will." I cried, letting his hand go just to pose mine over my forehead.

"He won't, Bella, trust me." Edward tried to calm me down.

"How do you know?" I just snorted.

He was so _relaxed_. How did he manage to stay like that? Oh, of course, because it wasn't _him_ who had to face an infuriated father. He would just have to stand by my side, as some sort of _moral support_. What could be easier than that?

"I just do. Would you not forgive Eliza if she knocked your door one night after disappearing for a few months? Wouldn't you be _happy_ to see her? I know _I_ would. Of course I'd have a word with her later…but yet, I wouldn't be _angry_ with her." He explained, although I could tell he wasn't a hundred percent sure that he really believed what he was saying.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't be upset? At all? For not receiving any news from her in almost _three_ months? For seeing her carrying two babies in her arms at the age of eighteen? When she hasn't even finished _High School_?"

His face changed as he considered my words.

"Well…_Maybe_ I would be _a little_ bit angry." He smiled. "But that wouldn't keep me from hugging her in the very first second I saw her. If God forgives all of his sons, then why wouldn't I forgive my little girl?"

I sighed one more time, resting my head on his shoulder again.

"Everything's going to be fine, love." He whispered to me as he played with a lock of my hair. "Because, no matter what, I'll be with you."

_Emmett's point of view_

"Can we switch babies, Rose?" I moaned. "Eddiam fell asleep again."

"So?" She asked, looking through the plane's window.

"I'm bored. I want to play with Eliza Emmettria."

"Emmettria?" She stared at me with laughter in her eyes.

"Pretty, huh? I made it up myself." I told her, almost feeling proud of my own creativity.

Rosalie shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Okay, but if I let you play with Eliza, then I'm gonna want something in return." She whispered with a sexy voice in my ear, making me chuckle loudly.

"I can always build another house for us to destroy, baby." I humored her, and she punched my arm playfully just before we exchanged the twins.

"_Hello, girl_." I told my niece sweetly, tickling her belly.

Emmettria didn't laugh like I was expecting. Instead, she started stretching her tiny arms in Rosalie's direction, with a concentrated expression on her little face.

"_Look_ what I've got _here_, chiquitita." I lifted her teddy bear, shaking it in front of her. "It's _Enrique!_"

Eliza didn't like it. At all. In fact, she looked pretty much upset. Not that I could really understand why…

"_Enrique?" _Rosalie asked, raising both of her eyebrows. "What's with you? Why on earth would a teddy bear be named Enrique? Why can't you just pick _normal _names? Like Pookie, or Bobo…"

"Why don't you want to stay with uncle Emmett?" I asked Eliza, totally ignoring my girlfriend.

"Because she knows I'm better." Rosalie joked with a wide smile on her face as she caressed Eddiam, who was starting to wake up.

Eliza's face was getting all red now. Oh yes, there was no doubt that she was Bella's daughter.

"What do I do?!" I asked Rosalie, almost desperately.

"I don't know…Sing her a song, or _something._"

A song? Mmmm…

"_Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops! I think I'm in love…That I'm sent from above…I'm not that innocent! You see--"_ I stopped myself as Eliza's crying became louder.

She glared at me with her big, brown eyes. I had never seen so much rage coming from such a little being in my life.

"Oh, come on!" I complained, but as soon as I finished saying those words, my mind went blank. Like as if my brain had frozen completely.

I could only see what was in front of me, and hear every sound around me, but I couldn't find sense in any of those things.

"Emmett? Honey?" Rosalie's preoccupied voice reached my ears, followed by a long baby laughter.

Suddenly, everything felt normal again.

"_What the hell!"_ I said as I shook my head, trying to understand what had just happened.

I looked around myself, trying to find the answer…But I only found a pair of giggling babies.

**Oh, so the babies have **_**powers**_**. Muahahaha.  
Anyways, thanks for reading. I didn't have time to edit this, so if you find any mistakes, just tell me. And review! :) You know how much I adore receiving your comments on my work.**

*Add me on Twitter! My username there is also Dancemydreams, and if by a strange fact you can't find me with that name, then put 'Alexis Cataldo'. I usually post quotes from the following chapter before uploading it, and also, if you follow me, you'll know when chapters are going to be ready, and blah blah blah.

Love you! 


	29. Rain

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Raven Jadewolfe, twilight1alice, topaz eyed lullaby, manda2784, Mist in the Valley, Hazelnut4o6, CoCo1996, warnesy-01, Larynn, the captains wife, Ginny Potter W, ForgottenTitan, looneybaloony, Lamb's Fortune, simply stacey, Rahma, Holidai Dante, Sol Swan Cullen, WaitingForForever, Blond Velma, kquigley16, lovehits, nogin95, CullenLuv01, Fluttering Phalanges, madame09, Ashley Cullen17, snickers1027, Frozo Drago, Sammy73, RobinCullen05, alize517, celest04, GetYourOwnEdward5678, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, magicangel30, BerryEbilBunny**

_**SURPRISE, SURPRISE!  
**_**Wasn't that fast? :) **

_Edward's point of view_

I had told her to relax. I had told her to grab my hand and breathe deeply. I had whispered many things in her ear, and hummed her sweet lullaby once and again as I wrapped my arms around her fragile body. But nothing seemed to be enough.

She was so nervous I would have sworn she was about to walk her own way down to hell. But she wasn't going to face the devil. Oh, no. She was going to face her _father_, which was much worse--according to her.

"If you could just take things easier, you would be able to see that there's nothing to worry about." I told her as I parked my Volvo quietly in front of Charlie's house.

Apparently, Chief Swan wasn't home yet, as his police cruiser was nowhere to be seen. Bella inhaled a large amount of air, ignoring my presence. She just stared at the windshield, following the course of the big raindrops from the top to the bottom of the glass.

"Bella…" I tried again. "You know you can't avoid this forever. So…it's better to just do it, and then forget about it. And I know it may sound as such a cliché, but I'm sure that this will be something we will be able to laugh about in a few years…"

She turned her head in my direction just to glare at me. And I don't know if I imagined it, but I could swear I saw her eye twitching in that very moment.

"Yeah. I'll laugh my head off in a couple of years." She said; sarcasm spreading all over her sentence.

"Well, if you want, we can run away and never come back. This way, you won't have to tell Charlie anything." I told her, using my acting abilities to make it sound like as if I really didn't care.

Horror crossed her face, and I couldn't help smiling at her expression.

"Of course we cannot do _that_!" She said with a mixture of worry and hysteria. "He's my father, Edward…! --_What's so funny?"_ Bella added as soon as she heard my laughter, becoming slightly indignant.

I shook my head, choosing to ignore her question.

"So, you _want_ to see him." I concluded.

"_Nn-_Yes…"

"And you are ready." I tried to ask her, but inexplicably, my words came out as a statement.

Her chocolate eyes searched for mine, and as soon as they found them, I reached out to grab her hand, which was tensely lying on her leg. She looked like a lost, afraid puppy…And that only made me want to protect her even more.

"I…wouldn't be so sure about that…" She mumbled; terror still flowing with each of her words.

I peeked so quickly at the rearview mirror, that Bella didn't even notice.

"Well, you better decide that fast…" My words came out in a rush. "Because he is already here."

_Charlie's point of view_

_"So, it's seven o' clock and all those who are lucky, are going home on this rainy afternoon…" _I heard the presenter saying through the cruiser's radio. "_The everyday traffic jam in Main Street is already here, folks, so it would be very advisable to take another road if possible. I know_ I_ would try. _Whatever it takes to get home faster!_ And I don't know what about you, Fred, but I'm starving! If your wife is waiting for you at home with dinner ready, let me tell you that I'm really jealous..!" _The man said, getting on my nerves.

"No dinner waiting for _me_," I muttered to no one, feeling quite stupid as I turned off the radio.

No dinner, no wife, and not even a _daughter_. I sighed. No one was waiting for me at home. Only a huge pile of dirty clothes that was starting to bear a resemblance to Mount Everest; a horrific amount of unwashed dishes, and more than several surfaces that were almost begging to be scrubbed.

Another sigh. Why couldn't things be easier? Why couldn't they just be as they were before? As in…before Isabella's escape, of course—_No, Charlie, stop yourself there. Bella has nothing to do with this. You should be able to make something of your life on your own._ Oh, well, but I couldn't really fool myself this time. Because things _had_ been easier back then, and it was mostly because I had had my daughter by my side. No need to worry. No need to wonder where she was.

Now, everything in my life was surrounded by an inevitable cloud of confusion. Too many questions, and still, too little answers. 'What? Where? Who? _Why?'_ Every single thought that crossed my head seemed to be followed by a question mark. Pure questions that managed to end up driving me crazy; filling my life with sleepless nights that were usually escorted by even more horrendous days.

And as if these blurry thoughts of mine weren't enough, I also had to put up with the relentless rain that hit violently on my windshield, making it even harder for me to see. But that didn't prevent me from distinguishing the silver, familiar car that was parked next to my driveway with the lights on.

My heart skipped a beat.

Its owner was Edward Cullen, the little pipsqueak that had broken my daughter's heart by leaving, and never even sending a damn letter to her again. _Oh_, what could be his intentions here? With what face would that _Ken_ look at me when I told him that Isabella had escaped because of him? Yes. Because of _him_. I was sure that clown was to blame.

Oh, I'd enjoy this somehow.

As soon as I parked my car right behind his, I grabbed my umbrella and turned on my flashlight before stepping out of the cruiser. I wanted to arrest him so badly…_There should be a law against teenagers parking outside a policeman's house. That would be useful…_

I walked towards the Volvo briskly, trying to emit a false image of relaxation. Pointing my lantern in the direction of the driver's window, I transformed my hand into a tight fist and knocked a couple of times with more strength than necessary.

Just two seconds later, the dark-tinted window came down with elegance, revealing me that I hadn't been wrong about the Ken. It _was_ him; Edward Cullen. But the thing was: he wasn't _alone._

"Mr. Swan," Cullen said, but I didn't respond.

Instead, I pointed the flashlight to the back…And I let it fall as soon as I was able to recognize the second person.

"_Bella," _I gasped, but the sound got lost in the storm that was above us.

_Bella's point of view_

Oh, _crap_.

Charlie, my _father_, was standing right outside Edward's car…staring at me like as if he had just witnessed a miracle, or something like that. _Say something, Bella, anything!_

Edward gave me another encouraging look that said clearly: '_Come on, love, greet your father!'_

"H-hello, Dad." I almost shouted, so that he could hear my voice above the noise.

Charlie's eyes travelled from my face to Edward's several times before he could actually articulate anything. He looked so…confused? Or was it depressed? I couldn't tell. It was pretty dark outside, and he had dropped his flashlight, so…

I expected him to shout at me; to tell me he was very disappointed of me, or something…But instead, and all of the sudden, he disappeared from Edward's window, leaving his umbrella behind.

It took me one second to realize that he was running in _my _window's direction…And before he could make it, I opened the door, getting out of the car to meet the heavy rain without any protection just in time to fall into Charlie's arms.

Was I scared? _Yes_. Did it really matter? _No_.

Because I was back. Finally, I was home, and what was even more important: I was with my father. And even though I knew this had just started, and that I'd have to put up with several more awkward moments during the next following hours, _I didn't care_.

At the moment, of course.

**So, I spent my free afternoon writing this for you guys :)  
If I were you, I'd say: "Aww, Alexis is such a nice girl. I will write a beautiful review for her." Hahaha!**

I'll update as soon as possible!


	30. Silence

**Thank you!!**

BerryEbilBunny, twilight1alice, the captains wife, Mist in the Valley, Raven Jadewolfe, ih-ledwardc, kyrandiana, Fluttering Phalanges, Sammy73, LizzieCullen16, manda2784, KenziCullen, emmettshotjacobsuckz, RobinCullen05, Lexyroxy,WaitingForForever, twilight lover125, Blond Velma, warnesy-01, topaz eyed lullaby, celest04, GetYourOwnEdward5678, nogin95, Suzan Noerr, BellaMarie310, Sol Swan Cullen, amobutterfly25, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Rahma, Blueberry-Pie2, **looneybaloony, maddie, CoCo1996, R Croosx13, magicangel30**

_Bella's point of view_

The cold rain fell down my face…and my hair…and my _whole _body. And it didn't matter how strong Charlie's hug was, it just wouldn't protect me from the storm. I was still soaking wet, and luckily, I wasn't pregnant anymore…because I'd surely get a cold after this…and imagine being pregnant _and_ ill. No, thank you.

We stayed out there for what seemed hours, until Charlie was done with embracing me and finally realized that I was shivering. That's when he started to lead me towards the house, ignoring Edward completely as he followed us, holding Charlie's big umbrella above us all.

The door was opened and the lights were turned on; but none of these actions were followed by a single word. Silence. Nothing else to hear but the big storm, which seemed to be getting stronger with every second that passed.

I wondered what would happen next. Should _I_ start talking? Should I wait until somebody else emitted a sound? Well, I certainly couldn't start a conversation with a comment on the weather. That would be too silly. Edward and I haven't come to have a cup of coffee with my father. We've come to tell him some…_big_ news.

More silence…while Charlie glared at Edward.

"You can wait right there," He said to him dryly as he started to shut the door in his face.

"Dad!" I stopped him, opening the door again. "He…is a part of this too."

My dad threw him another dirty look before letting him in; more than reluctantly, obviously. Silence again. The three of us just stood there in the middle of the living room, looking at each other while large puddles of water appeared bellow us.

My teeth were chattering insanely. Oh, yes. There was no doubt that if Charlie didn't kill me, a cold definitely would. I looked up, searching for Edward's golden gaze. Those beautiful eyes just stared back into mine, showing me some sort of concern.

A second later, I saw how he grabbed the thick blanket that was lying on the couch, willing to wrap me with it. It didn't really surprise me when Charlie snatched the blanket from Edward's hands with hostility just to put it over my shoulders himself. I had to repress the desire of rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, Charlie left us behind, and entered the kitchen without saying a word. I raised an eyebrow and stared at Edward again. He was standing almost one meter away from me, looking as elegant as always. I didn't hesitate in taking a step in his direction and grabbing his cold hand.

"_He's coming_." He whispered, letting my hand go.

I scowled at him, taking his hand again. '_I don't care'_ I tried to tell him with my eyes, but I wasn't sure if he had gotten my message. Edward was my life…and Charlie would have to put up with it.

As he had said, my father came back in less than a minute, looking at me with a more than serious expression on his face as he shook a small piece of paper in the air. _Argh…this couldn't be good. Not good at all._

"What's that?" I mumbled after clearing my throat nervously.

"Oh, let me _read _it for you." He said, faking a kind, little voice as he raised both of his eyebrows. "_Dad,_ _I'm leaving. I'll probably be back in _a few weeks_. Please, don't _worry_ and please don't look for me, I promise I'll be back as _soon_ as I possible. I'm ok, and will remain like that. I just need to do _something really _important for me right now…Trust me, I'll be fine. _I'll EXPLAIN it all to you later."

I swallowed saliva quite loudly. Yes, definitely _not good_. A deep twinge of nerves attacked my stomach without mercy. How many times had he read that little note I had left for him? I could imagine him reading it over and over again, trying to figure out secret messages in my scruffy handwriting.

"So?" He asked. "Does your father have the right to know where on earth where you during the past few MONTHS?" I opened my mouth, willing to answer something, but nothing came out of it. "Because I would really _love _to know why I spent three months staring off into space, wondering why the_ heck_ you would escape of the house like that without even _bothering_ to call afterwards…"

"…I called. Once." I interrupted him, but my words were very weak.

"Oh, yes. Once! Almost TWO MONTHS ago! And you didn't even speak to _me_. Thanks for that one, Bella." He said with sarcasm.

His face was becoming all red now. And the scary part hadn't even started…

"I'm sorry, Dad." I said, feeling like a little child. But the thing was: I wasn't a little child anymore. I was eighteen. Not that it really mattered to my father, though.

"Where were you?"

"In Los Angeles." I lied. I couldn't tell him where I had really been. I wouldn't. Ever.

Charlie's eyes abandoned mine just to fixate on Edward's. Oh, God. Venom flowed in his eyes almost visibly, and he looked like as if he was going to explode. Luckily, he seemed to have forgotten his gun in the cruiser.

"YOU WENT TO LOOK FOR _HIM_?" He asked me, although his sight never lost Edward.

_Gulp_. My hands were shaking crazily. And it wasn't because of the cold anymore; I was very sure about that.

"…Sort of." I finally replied, attracting my father's attention back to me again.

"What do you MEAN by: _sort of_?" He was mad. Mad, mad, mad. "YOU…left ME here just to go find HIM? The guy who LEFT YOU here heartlessly a couple of months ago!?"

I showed him the palms of my hands by putting them in the air, trying to calm him down unsuccessfully. The worst part was coming. I could feel it. My heart started racing so fast, it made me remember the day when I had stood in front of the Volturi completely alone…

"It's not like that, Dad…I—"

"Ah, no? Don't tell me it's not like that! BECAUSE _I_ HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO STAYED HERE BY _YOUR_ SIDE! TAKING CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU WERE ALL WRECKED AFTER _HE _ABANDONED YOU!" He finally exploded, and I was forced to shut up and listen, forgetting to breathe.

_Say it, Bella, say it out loud._

"I was pregnant." I said all of the sudden, grabbing Edward's hand even tighter.

Silence. That damn silence again. Everything seemed to freeze for a couple of seconds. A couple of seconds in which I didn't dare to look into my father's eyes. Cowardice overwhelmed me again. __

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, but his words were suffocated by a loud thunder.

Oh, no, please._ Don't make me say it _again.

"I…went to look for Edward…Bec-cause I had to let him know…that I was--pregnant." I managed to choke out, hoping this would end soon.

If I had thought that his face had been red earlier, I had been very wrong. _This_ was red. I could almost listen to the thoughts inside his head. '_Pregnant? She has just said _pregnant_? I'm going to KILL her!'_ And I didn't know how violent his imagination was becoming, but I could tell it was bad. I bet he was just picturing his hands tensing around my neck pretty aggressively…

…And apparently, my suppositions weren't very far from the truth, because all of the sudden, Edward took a slow step in front of me, obviously willing to protect me if necessary. It was then, when Charlie took a step backwards, searching blindly for the couch.

'_But, hey!' _I thought. _'The good news is that I'm not pregnant anymore..!' _I wasn't brave –or stupid- enough to say those words out loud.

My father collapsed on the sofa, plunging all of us into a new minute of unbearable silence. I came out from my hiding place (behind Edward's back) and stared at Charlie with nothing but guilt in my expression. I could feel the blood gathering under the skin of my cheeks, making me feel that my face was about to explode…along with my heart.

I wondered if it was safe enough to approach to Charlie, feeling completely retarded a second later. Of course it was_ safe_! Why wouldn't it be? It was Charlie; _my father_…I couldn't seriously be taking him as a threat. So after I realized this, I straightened my back and pulled my chin up as I started to move my feet in his direction.

Edward stayed where he was, fixating his golden gaze on my back as I walked towards my dad, finally sitting by his side. Charlie stared at me, and surprisingly, I didn't find anger in his eyes this time. Instead, he was looking at me in the same way someone looks at a traitor…And _this_, made me feel much worse.

"Look," I started mumbling as I gathered some courage. "I know you are mad. You have every the right to be mad at me. I understand. But you've got to understand _me_…" My voice trembled in the last words, and I had to take a deep breath. "I love you…I really do. But I'm not a little girl anymore. I may not be thirty, but I already know what's right for me...And what I did…was the right thing…and I can't regret it." I had to look away now. Looking into his eyes was making me feel even more nervous. "I know I've hurt you…and mum…and I'm sorry for that. And…if you don't want to forgive me…well, I don't know…but…"

I had to stop. It felt like as if pins and needles were attacking the back of my throat, making me feel that unpleasant feeling that alerts you that you might burst into tears in any moment. My eyes were feeling a little wetter than usual, and I could not help wanting to escape from the room in that very second.

"What happened?" Charlie asked then, much more calmly than before—Thanks God.

"What do you mean?" I forced myself to look at his face again, as I tried to keep my tears from falling. I didn't want to cry. Not now.

"You said—" He stopped himself. Apparently, words didn't want to come out of his mouth. "You said you were pregnant." I looked away, _again_. "I want to know what…happened."

_Relax, Bella, he isn't going to kill you after all. Apparently._

So Charlie wanted to know what had happened. No surprise there. Anyone would want to know that. Had I had an abortion? Had I lost my baby? Had I…given birth? I hated this. I hated having to talk about this with my father. I hated having to explain where I had been, or what had I been doing…But what I hated the most, was having to lie to him when I finally spoke. At least, what I was about to say _was_ true.

"I had two babies." I said, making it sound simpler than it actually was.

_Please, don't have a heart attack, dad. _I begged internally as I eyed him again. This time, it was him who looked away.

"I believe Edward has printed some pictures…if you want to see."

No answer. Charlie was definitely in shock, and there was nothing I could do to bring him down to earth again. He would have to do that alone. So I stood up really slowly...so as not to startle my father or something. Not every day you find your daughter after three months of not knowing where she is, and receive the news that she has had not only one, but _two_ babies. At the age of eighteen, and _before_ finishing High School. Full stop.

_  
_Edward grabbed my hand again as we met in the middle, and caressed it sweetly.

"_He'll be okay, love."_ He whispered only to me. "_He just needs some time to…understand."_

  
I nodded, wrapping one of my arms around his waist. Now I was seriously wondering if Charlie was ever going to forgive me. It didn't look like as if he was going to do that anytime soon. He was still there, sitting on the couch with a blank expression on his face as he stared at the floor.

I kept fighting my tears. I wasn't going to let them fall.

More minutes passed, and everything remained the same. I sighed quietly. The big storm outside kept on attacking the house, blowing hard against the windows, and letting the raindrops hit relentlessly on the roof. It was almost like a strange, annoying background music.

Maybe we should leave. Maybe we should come back tomorrow, right after the storms—the one inside my father's brain, and the one that was outside, trying to make the walls fall. I looked at Edward, and he looked back at me. I could see the worry in his gaze again…Because his eyes literally were a path to his soul. A soul he denied having. A soul I believed the most beautiful of all.

"Dad," I called him, feeling a big lump in my throat. "…I'm leaving,"

Charlie's eyes found me in a second, showing me how alarmed he had gotten as soon as I had said the word '_leaving'._ He stood up very quickly and started walking towards us.

"Please, don't." He almost begged…And I felt terrible. "Stay here…until this storm passes. I can't let you drive with this weather. Please, Bella, just _stay_."

My heart felt all warm suddenly. He wanted me to _stay_. He didn't hate me. He was going to forgive me. I knew it.

"Stay here just for tonight…or at least until it stops raining so hard." He asked me, and I opened my mouth to reply, but he continued before I could. "You can have a hot shower…and get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." He peeked at himself. "Maybe I should do the same."

I smiled a little smile.

"That's probably a good idea," Edward told me, and yet again, as I opened my lips to say something, I was interrupted. "I'm sure Esme won't mind taking care of the kids. They'll be fine."

I frowned. He couldn't read my mind, and yet he managed to know every single worry that flashed through my head. _They'll be fine, _I repeated in my thoughts, truly believing those words. Eliza and Eddiam had many aunts and uncles who would love to hold them all night, singing sweet songs for them until they fell asleep.

"…Ok." I acceded. "We'll stay."

--

It was strange to be back at home. It was strange to find my old strawberry shampoo while I was showering, in the exact same place where I had left it. It was strange to stare at my own reflection in the misted up mirror. It was strange to walk into my room again, and to open my closet just to find all the belongings I had left behind three months ago.

Absolutely everything brought back memories. Happy memories, sad memories, _unforgettable _memories. It was amazing to realize how much my life had changed in the last few months. Nothing would ever be the same. I would never be that old Bella again. Everything was different now. Adolescence had been left behind the day I had become a mother, and it couldn't be brought back.

But seeing Edward sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting patiently for me as I approached to him in my old pajamas, _did_ make me feel like the old Bella. _Ah, _memories, memories.

"Where is Charlie?" I whispered.

"Downstairs."

"How…is he?" I couldn't help asking. That question had been wandering around my head for a long time now.

Edward shuddered.

"He's fine now."

I smiled, and so, he smiled, making me smile wider. The worst part was over. I would only have to call my mother later, but I knew that was a battle I'd be able to win more easily. Of course, Charlie had already called her by now. But I didn't know how much he had told her…

"Then, I'll go say goodnight to him." I told Edward before kissing his cheek quickly…and when I was about to go away, he grabbed my arm softly and pulled me back against him just to kiss me on my lips.

"I'll be waiting for you," He murmured, making me melt.

It took me a couple of seconds to get out from the magical prison his eyes had created for me._ Would I ever get bored of his perfection?_ I wondered. _I hope not._

So I walked out of the room, leaving the love of my life behind…at least, for just a couple of minutes. Long gone were all those days of secrecy, in which Edward would enter my bedroom and stay there with me every night as soon as Charlie fell asleep. Now, this house was no longer my house, and the secrets, were no longer secrets—Well, at least _some _of them.

"Hi, Dad." I greeted him shyly when I got to the kitchen, and he immediately looked up at me.  
He was sitting in his old chair, with a cup of tea in his hands.

He showed me a short –not really happy- smile before he moved another chair, inviting me to sit down by his side. As soon as I did –moving very slowly-, he asked:

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

I limited myself to shake my head from side to side.

"I was just coming to say goodnight…" I told him, and started looking from something in the big pocket of the jacket I was wearing. "And to give you this…"

Charlie frowned a little as I extended him two photographs. I knew he was about to ask, so I decided to tell him before he emitted a word.

"Your grandchildren,"

Quietly, my father grabbed the pictures, and started looking at them with the weirdest expression on his face. He looked…emotional? Was it _emotional?_ I couldn't really tell…but it was definitely something close to that.

I stared at the pictures too, with an inevitable smile on my face. The first one, showed me and Edward, holding our babies in the Cullen's living room…and the second one, was a picture of the twins, all dressed up with the expensive and beautiful clothes Alice had bought for them back in their birthplace; Rome.

Looking at their photographs made me want to go back to the Cullen's house and hold them in my arms for hours and hours. Ah, but the storm wouldn't let me. Well, actually, _Chief_ Swan wouldn't let me.

"This one there, is Eliza…" I explained, using that tone of voice only parents can use when they speak proudly of their children. "And the little boy; his name is Eddiam."

I waited another moment before adding, "I know you will love them…"

Charlie stared deeply into my eyes before hugging me tightly, making me remember that moment, just a couple of hours ago, in which he had run under the furious rain to wrap me in his arms. It was nice not having anything else to worry about. After lots and lots of months full of worry and suffering, it was all slowly coming to an endless happiness.

"Of course I will, Bells," He said near my ear. "Of course I will."

And then it happened. All of the tears I had been trying to keep inside all this time, suddenly rebelled, falling inevitably down my cheeks. Soundlessly...and perfectly.

"I love you, Dad." I sobbed in his ear, and he hugged me even tighter.

"Me too, honey. More than anything." He assured me, making me feel _completely_ complete. He had forgiven me. He wanted to meet my children…and he loved me. He _still _loved me.

Tears were still rolling down my face when I returned to my bedroom, willing to fall into Edward's arms as soon as I entered. Effectively, there he was...waiting for me as he had promised.

I went to him, and he came to me, happy to see me again.

"See," He said sweetly as he caressed my face, drying my tears with his fingers. "I told you everything was going to be okay."

I giggled, resting my head against his chest as his arms curled around my waist.

"Yes you did, _Mr. know-it-all_." I responded, breathing deeply at the end of the sentence. I was so tired…

Edward smiled before grabbing me in his arms just like as if I were one of our baby-twins, and putting me in my bed really carefully. No wonder our kids loved him…he was so amazing (Not that I didn't already know, of course).

"Sleep, my Bella." He whispered before covering me with the blankets and kissing my lips lightly. "Let the sweetest dreams find you…"

I sighed happily as I closed my eyes. Sweet were the dreams I was about to visit, because no one but Edward would be in them; and sweet was the life I had chosen to live…because Edward was in it too.

**Guys, guys, this is NOT over yet…just so you know. So you can expect a new chapter soon. As in…**_**very**_** soon, because now that the swine flu is killing everyone in Argentina, I have no classes! Which equals: free time! And what do I do with my free time? Well, I write ;)**

This is the longest chapter I have written in this story. So I'll be waiting to receive lots and lots of reviews…please! Haha.

Love from, Alexis._  
_


	31. Gifted

**Thanks, thanks, thanks:**

celest04, **Fluttering Phalanges, RingTheBella, Raven Jadewolfe, Holidai Dante, manda2784, amobutterfly25, spunkransom09, Nicole Weasley Cullen, WaitingForForever, maddie, Dawn Run, alize517, ih-ledwardc, RobinCullen05, emmettshotjacobsuckz, CullenGirl30, CoCo1996, belle teamcullen, nogin95, topaz eyed lullaby, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, CullenLuv01, Sol Swan Cullen, amara-2255, GetYourOwnEdward5678, kyrandiana, Rahma, LadyAliceCullen, BellaMarie310, Blueberry-Pie2, warnesy-01, TwilightFreak-VampireChik, Mist in the valley, KenziCullen, twilight1alice, divine divinity, jrprose20, ClOsEt FaN 71, Ginny Potter W, ihatejacob1, lovehits, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, maddie, THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN**

_Bella's point of view_

  
Waking up in the middle of the morning in my old room had been strange. But what had been even more strange…was waking up in an empty, warm bed. Panic assaulted me as I searched helplessly for Edward in my sheets. Where on earth was he? He…couldn't have left again, could he?

No, that was impossible. Edward loved me, and I loved him, and we had _two_ children, for crying out loud. So maybe he had just gone to visit the twins while I slept…Maybe the distance had been too much for him, and he had decided that a little trip back to his house wouldn't harm anyone…

Frowning, I got out of the bed and walked towards the door with my heart still racing. How odd. The door was already open.

"_Yes, yes. I know that, Charlie. I'm sure that if we speak to the principal, they'll help us. Finishing High School is something we'll definitely do." _I heard Edward's velvet voice speaking downstairs, and a big wave of relief suddenly hit me.

Edward hadn't left to visit our babies…Instead, he had stayed inside the house to speak with Charlie. _Gulp_. Now I didn't know what I preferred. Edward and Charlie where both civilized creatures. They would both be able to maintain a conversation calmly…But still, I couldn't help feeling scared for Edward. He was the father of my children…and an odious teenager in Charlie's eyes.

"_And where are you going to stay? Because you'll need a place. The four of you can't just live in your parent's house forever. Four isn't a small number." _Charlie retorted, sounding serious.

"_Well, actually, that's not a problem. We'll be moving into a spacious cottage situated near my parent's house…if Bella accepts, of course." _Edward said, always so sure of his words. How did he do that?

There was a little gap of silence in which I made my way towards the staircase to listen better, walking on my tiptoes so as not to make any noise. I was curious…and worried. I just needed to know what this all was about. I mean, if they were going to talk about something that involved _me_, then at least, I would secretly listen.

"_What about marriage?" _Asked my father a second later, making me gasp silently. "_Because you are a family now. And I believe the most correct decision to take here, is to get married."_

I couldn't believe it when I heard Edward chuckling loudly. What was so _funny?_

"_Oh, yes. Try to tell _that_ to Bella." _Edward laughed. "_I already know her opinion on the subject…and I wouldn't dare to believe something in her mind has changed. If it were for me, we would be married by now." _He added those last words more quietly, almost melancholically.

_Marriage?_ God, I hadn't thought about that in ages. Certainly, I had told Edward my thoughts about churches and golden rings many times…but the rules of the game had changed now. Because yes—I _was_ eighteen (And who would want to get married at my age, for crying out loud!), but I also had two babies. _And_ I was going to move out; although I had already done that…sort of. So if I was about to live in a cottage with two children and Edward…then, what was the real difference?

I frowned as I searched for the answers in my overloaded brain.

"_Trying to ask her again won't hurt anyone."_ Charlie said with a dry voice…and I could picture his expression perfectly. Deep wrinkles in his forehead, and a dark look underneath a couple of raised eyebrows.

_"I will; although I already know her answer. I won't put pressure on her. If she doesn't want to join me as my wife now, then I'll wait for her forever." _He vowed, and my heart suddenly melted.

Bad-tempered, Charlie sighed.

"_You know I hate you, right?"_

"More clearly than you think, sir." I just couldn't help it.I had to smile at this one. How couldn't I, when I detected the hidden amusement in Edward's soft voice? "And now, i_f you excuse me, I'll go upstairs to wake Bella up. Carlisle and Esme are waiting for us."_

'Oh, crap.' I mouthed as I tried to hold my laughter desperately. I felt like a little child that was about to be discovered doing something naughty. As I could, I ran towards my bed and climbed into it, willing to make Edward believe I was still sleeping.

A minute later, while I hided underneath the covers, I heard Edward's quiet footsteps approaching to me.

"_Bella_." He sang sweetly near my ear. Ha! So my plan _had _worked. He thought I was still asleep.

"Mmmm?" I emitted as a smile slowly started to cross my face.

"Wake up, love." He whispered, kissing my cheek with his cold lips. "It's time to go back."

So I opened my eyes, and there he was…so close it made me want to reach out and put my arms around him. _And I did_, making Edward smile widely.

"Come on, sweetheart, Eddiam and Eliza are waiting for us." He chuckled, and I sighed happily before moaning:

"_Okay_, then. Let's go."

It didn't take too long for me to get ready. Having my entire closet there for me again was definitely a privilege…and deciding what to wear hadn't been very difficult. As soon as my eyes found my old blue blouse, I took it, remembering how much Edward had loved the way it looked on me during that strange night in Port Angeles, more than a year ago.

It was amazing how everything in that house managed to take my mind back to the start again.

"Ready?" Edward asked me as soon as I was downstairs, and I just nodded in response.

Charlie was there of course, standing right next to the door and looking more than reluctant to let me go again. He had a sad expression on his face that was almost screaming to me "don't leave me again, Bella"…and that only made me want to hug him tightly, and to assure him a thousand times that I'd be in touch, and that I was not going to abandon him forever or something like that. I wanted to etch in his brain the words: '_I love you, and I'm sorry I made you miserable' _several times until he finally understood my message…

"Bells," He pronounced my name carefully, and I took another step in his direction. "Just…just promise that you will visit me now and then…"

"Of course I will, dad." I promised him as I stretched my arms to wrap them around him. "I won't disappear again like that._ I swear_. Besides, you have Edward's number, and…you can come whenever you want. You have to meet your grandchildren, dad."

Charlie just kissed me on the top of my head lovingly before letting me go.

"I'll see you soon, then." He mumbled.

"It's a promise."

A new group of tears were threatening to roll down my cheeks as Edward and I started walking towards the Volvo, leaving my father behind _again_…although this time, I wasn't alone. And of course, _this_ time everything was more than different. I wasn't heading to Alaska in order to find the love of my life again; No, sir: this time, he was already with me, and we were going to our new home, with our new family.

"What are you thinking about?" After a couple of silent minutes, curiosity finally beat him.

"Nothing…just _life_." I answered, staring at him with a small smile.

"Life? Well, _that_'s a broad subject." He chuckled at the end, obviously wanting me to explain a little bit more.

"You…me, the way I'm leaving my father behind to live with my new family in a cottage…You know, that kind of stuff."

Edward suddenly frowned.

"How do you know about the cottage?" Oh-oh. Could I be any more stupid? Now I would just have to admit that I had spied his conversation with my father about an hour ago, when I was supposed to be _sleeping_.

I felt how a large amount of hot blood gathered under the skin of my cheeks. Why was I blushing?

"I…sort of heard you when you were speaking to my father this morning…" I laughed nervously, feeling stupid again. "I'm sorry."

"But, you…were sleeping when I returned to your room…" He mumbled, trying to understand.

"I wasn't. I got into my bed just a second before you arrived," I laughed again, getting redder as Edward stared at me with sudden amusement in his eyes. "And you said I couldn't _act_!"

Chuckling loudly, he rolled his eyes at me before parking to Volvo inside of the Cullen's garage. Quickly, he got out of the car and appeared in front of my door in record time just to open it for me.

"Come on," I told him with anxiety. I couldn't wait to see my children again…and apparently, Edward couldn't wait either, because he just grabbed me in his arms and started running really fast.

In no time, we were in the middle of his livingroom, standing right in front of a tiny, pixie faced vampire we liked to call Alice.

"Hey, there." She greeted us happily as soon as Edward put me on the floor again. "How did everything go?"

"Fine…I think." I grimaced. It could have been worse, that was for sure.

"The twins?" Edward asked all of the sudden.

"They are upstairs, with Carlisle. I think he is still playing scientist with them. But it's been a couple of hours, so I don't really know. Knock on his door. He didn't let _me _in," She made a face. "But he can't leave _you _outside."

I smiled at her right before Edward grabbed me like as if I was a baby _again_.

"Thanks," He said to his sister, and started running again, climbing up the stairs like a thunder. This was starting to seem normal. And it _really_ wasn't.

"I know that you are in a hurry, and everything, but I'd appreciate if you asked me for permission next time. I feel like I might throw up..." I almost whispered, closing my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his gaze as he put me down carefully in the middle of the corridor.

"Mmmm…YEAH!" I exploded, laughing again as I started to run in Carlisle's office's direction.

Shocked at first, Edward just stared at me from the other side of the hallway, still trying to understand what was going on with me. A few seconds later, after he heard me saying "I'm sorry; I was just using my acting abilities again," he appeared out of nowhere, startling me as his arms held me against him.

"_I can play games too_." He whispered in my ear mysteriously, and I just couldn't help smiling as I tried to calm my heart down.

Joyfully, I turned my hand into a solid fist and knocked three times on Carlisle's door, although I was quite sure he already knew we were out there, behaving like ten year olds.

"_Come in!_" His friendly voice shouted from inside, and in less than a second, both of us were in the room with him, looking desperately around in order to find our babies.

And there they were, lying comfortably inside of a wooden, spacious crib I had never seen before until that very moment. After waving my hand to greet Carlisle, I ran towards them with the anxiety of seeing my children only a mother could have.

"_Hello_." I sang with a huge smile as I leaned down to be closer to them. Eddiam giggled happily when he saw me with that pair of stunning green eyes, but Eliza was too busy chewing _Enrique_ to notice me.

Edward appeared by my side a minute later, putting his arm around my waist affectionately as he stared at his children.

"Any discoveries?" He asked his father as he tickled Eddiam's arm.

"Well, _yes _actually." Carlisle said, obviously proud of himself. "I worked all night after taking a blood sample of each of the twins…and well, to make it simple: Eliza, your little girl, is forty percent vampire, and sixty human; and _Eddiam_ is forty human, and sixty vampire. That would explain why his heart doesn't beat. He's got more venom in his system than his sister…but since their birth, both of them have gained two hundred grams…And apparently, Eddiam's heart doesn't beat, but it's not _dead_…and I think I have a theory, which is related to the special _talent_ he has…"

"Talent?" I asked with confusion, interrupting his rushed words. "You mean…like a gift?"

Carlisle nodded, and Edward's expression suddenly became surprised. _Argh_. I hated it when he knew everything before someone said a word…but only in these cases, in which I was the only one left who didn't know a thing.

"Eliza, can…let's say: _petrify_ living, or animated creatures. She just does something to your brain, she _freezes_ it, enabling you to move, or understand properly." My mouth fell open. So this was what had happened to me back in Italy? It hadn't been my imagination then. "We discovered that last night. Apparently, she likes using her power on Emmett, for a strange reason. And it's Eddiam who 'unfreezes' your brain…but also, he can bring_ anything_ to life. Esme almost faints yesterday, when her small collection of African statues suddenly started to _move_. And by that, I mean _walk_…" Ok, was he really meaning what he was saying? Or was this some kind of a stupid joke?

"You've got to be kidding me." I said with my eyes wide open, and Carlisle smiled at me kindly before I turned to stare at my babies, who were still there, inside of the crib.

"Amazingly, no. It's nothing but the truth." He laughed.

"So," Edward said thoughtfully. "Eliza petrifies anything that moves, and Eddiam unfreezes them…and also, Eddiam brings anything to life, but it's Eliza who has the power to stop those things again?"

"Well, yes, that's a good summary." Carlisle nodded.

"So…what did you mean when you said that his blood was related to his talent?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Oh, it's just a _theory_. I'll have to investigate a little it more…but I_ think_ that maybe, his gift is the one that keeps the blood in his body circulating, and also the one who renews the cells, and everything, replacing the job a beating heart would do."

I raised an eyebrow, still looking at my son.

"But then, Eliza could petrify his blood if she wanted to?" I asked finally, taking a look at my daughter, who has now stretching her tiny arms in my direction.

"I thought about that too," Carlisle confessed. "But I don't think it would work, as her power focuses on people's brains."

I gave my thumb to Eliza, and she grabbed it almost immediately…but my head was somewhere else. So, not only I had had twins…but also, I had had _gifted_ twins. How strange was that?

Half human, half vampire children that ate food, and drank blood. This was definitely not the kind of family I had thought I would have someday when I was little…And I loved it. Because it was the family I had built with the man I loved the most, and I didn't regret _anything_.

But if he was my destiny (and I was a hundred percent sure about that), then I'd follow him forever…and for that, I needed to leave my human life behind. My heart had to stop beating…

The sooner, the better.

**I think I've answered all of your questions about the twins here. If you want me to explain anything else, please ask me in a review, and I'll try to add the answer in the following chapter.**

Even though I'm stuck inside of my house because of the swine flu, my teachers started to post a lot of homework for me in a blog…and I have to do it. Isn't life unfair? Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible! :)

**Kisses for everyone (but a special one for my beautiful sister Celeste)! **


	32. Questions

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

celest04, RoseArcadia, stupidlamb2010, CullenLuv01, Raven Jadewolfe, RobinCullen05, BellaMarie310, jrprose20, MaryV121, KenziCullen, divine divinity, lovehits, warnesy-01, pixidancer22, Sammy73, crazymisscarly, topaz eyed lullaby, THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, Rahma, emmettcullensvamp, WaitingForForever, ih-ledwardc, CullenGirl30, maddie, Fluttering Phalanges, CoCo1996, Blueberry-Pie2, Sol Swan Cullen, nogin95, scouting4rach, TwilightFreak-VampireChik, Hazelnut4o6, emmettshotjacobsuckz, Toodaloo, the captains wife, Tilladeon, R Crossx13, amara-2255, GetYourOwnEdward5678, Ginny Potter W, Kristelle Cullen, Jocy18, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Knblair86, amber aka alice, amobutterfly25, alice1997, Ashley Cullen17

_Bella's point of view_

  
"Oh, my goodness! Please, Eddiam, don't do that!" I rushed my words as I tried to catch the pacifier that had just escaped from my hands…_moving_ by itself. "Eliza, honey, could you please stop the dummy? Please? Can you?" I begged my baby girl, feeling more than stupid when she started to giggle.

A sigh escaped from my chest as I collapsed on a nearby armchair. Helplessness suddenly overwhelmed me. These kids were uncontrollable. How was I, a simple human, supposed to take care of two little demons?

"Thank you," I whispered as I covered my face with my hands when the pacifier finally stopped dancing around me.

It was only three o'clock in a Saturday afternoon and I was tired already. Edward, Esme, Alice and Rosalie had gone on a hunting trip that morning, abandoning me in their house while Emmett and Jasper played some sort of videogame downstairs (one that had just arrived from Japan...The last technology), and Carlisle worked in his office. And although they had told me that I could call them if I needed something, I didn't feel like interrupting any of them. Because _I_ was the mother of these babies, and it was my responsibility, not theirs. I didn't want them to change their plans just because I wasn't able to deal with my own kids.

They had done _so_ much for me already that it just seemed…wrong to ask them for more help. I didn't feel comfortable with that. End of story. On the other hand, I couldn't wait for Edward's arrival. Eddiam and Eliza were his too, after all.

Eddiam suddenly started to make bubbles with his saliva, and Eliza didn't hesitate in imitating him. They were adorable, yes…but only when they left objects in the state they should be, or when they didn't freeze your brain completely for a couple of seconds.

I still found it strange that Eliza could actually use her power on me, but well: she was my daughter, and maybe we had some kind of odd connection that allowed her to do that; but, who knew? At least they didn't use to freeze me for more than five seconds. That was nothing compared to what they liked to do to Emmett.

All of the sudden, I stood up and walked towards the crib again, not bothering to pick up the pacifier from the floor.

"So, you two are going to behave all angelically now?" I asked them with a sweet voice that still sounded tired. "Because mummy doesn't find funny your little jokes, you see. Yes, Eddiam, it's _not_ funny. Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about." I chuckled quietly.

I actually didn't know how much they understood. But, as everyone had remarked, they _did_ act quite abnormally for their age. They were just two weeks old and they behaved almost like one year olds. I didn't want to imagine how this would be in a couple of months. Then, I definitely wouldn't hesitate in asking someone for help.

But maybe…that wouldn't be necessary. Because hopefully, I'd be immortal by then. I would stop being the clumsy human I was, to become something else. A vampire. What could be better than that?

Of course, I still hadn't discussed this with Edward…Although I knew I would have to. Soon. As in: _very_ soon. I certainly could not afford to waste more time. Every day that passed situated me one step closer to my nineteenth birthday. Every day, I became older and older than Edward. And I didn't want that. I wanted everything to stop. I wanted to stop aging so bad that it was almost driving me crazy.

It was true that I had a new life now, but I knew it had to change even more before I could be a hundred percent happy. I wanted to be with Edward forever…and he couldn't ignore that any longer. Because now, it wasn't just about us two only. Now we had children who needed their mother, and there was no way I was going to die. My little family needed me, and I needed them as well.

Suddenly, Edward's door opened…and there _he_ was.

"Hi," He said simply with one of his dashing crooked smiles. His golden eyes seemed to be shining more than usual.

"Oh," I murmured, full of relief. "I'm so glad you are here."

His smile grew even bigger as he approached to me, willing to wrap his strong arms around my body. And as soon as he did, I finally felt like as if I were home. Keeping my head busy all day with the twins, I had been unconsciously trying to avoid the fact that I missed him terribly.

"I'm glad that you are glad." He chuckled somewhere near my ear, and I could do nothing but to smile, pressing him tighter against me.

I sighed happily as I rested my head on his chest.

"So, what have you been up to since I left?" He asked curiously, posing his chin softly over my head.

"I've stayed here…in your room...taking care of your children." I mumbled, still wearing my smile.

"_My_ children?" He asked with amusement. "What have they done?"

"Oh, they just played the 'let's drive Bella crazy' game. They quite liked it…so they kept on playing it all day long."

Although he tried, Edward couldn't repress his laughter.

"Why does everyone think it's funny?" I snorted, feeling very silly when I realized that '_everyone'_ included just a pair of two-weeks-old babies, and him. "It's not. Now it's _your_ turn to be humiliated by your own descendants."

"Okay, okay, if it's too much for you, love, then I'll be the _nanny_." He joked.

"Hey," I said warily, humoring him. "You've got to admit that those two like to make people angry."

"Eddiam and Eliza? My son and my daughter? No way. You, my beautiful lady, must be _very_ confused." He teased me as we started walking towards them together.

"I'm afraid I'm not, sir." I stared at him, trying to look innocent. "I'm pretty sure it's them."

It seemed almost a joke that when we leaned down to look at them, they were both peacefully sleeping…breathing deeply and calmly. Those twins had to be kidding me.

"Oh, yes. They do like to get into trouble." Edward whispered, full of sarcasm. "Look! There's a lot of action going on in there. We should punish them!" He laughed in the end, kissing my cheek lovingly.

"They were all active a second ago." I swore to him as I stared at my children with surprise.

"Well…annoying you must be very tiring, love. Look at them. They seem _exhausted_. It's not their fault." He grinned before starting to guide me in the sofa's direction. "We should let them rest."

"_Good idea_." I said, catching a last glimpse of the sleeping beauties before collapsing on the couch.

Almost immediately, Edward's left arm found my shoulders, and my head found his chest again as well. Everything was so quiet…It was like as if we were in our own perfect bubble, surrounded by nothing but serenity.

"Are we going to move to the cottage soon?" I asked him a minute later, breaking that perfect silence.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, and I could tell by his tone that he was smiling.

I lifted my head from his chest, willing to see his face.

"You were waiting for me to say something about it?" I frowned. Edward could act so strange sometimes.

"Yes."

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Because I didn't want to put pressure on you, Bella. I know there have been a lot of changes in your life lately…and well, I didn't want to make things even more different for you, you know," He explained calmly. "Unless you wanted."

I looked at him for a minute, trying to understand why he complicated himself so much.

"That's stupid, Edward. I know you want us to move. You could have said something…I mean, I wasn't gonna cry, or anything."

"I only want to move to the cottage, if you want to do so." He said seriously, taking my hand.

…And it was then when I realized that, perhaps, that subject wasn't the only one Edward had been all quiet about. I could recall his conversation with Charlie a few days ago…and particularly, that part that had included the word: '_marriage'._

_'If it were for me, we would be married by now'_ His words echoed in my mind.

"…Is there anything else you want to ask me?" I inquired, my voice somehow suspicious.

"Like what?" He raised both of his eyebrows as he said those words, making me feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. "I just thought that _maybe_, you wanted to ask me something, but you didn't because you think I'm going to say 'no'. Just like with the cottage thing." As soon as my sentence found its end, I looked away. His intense golden gaze was something I couldn't deal with in that very moment.

"And how do you know you are not going to say no?"

"Because I just do." I said, starting to blush already.

That's when I dared to stare at him again, just to find a puzzled expression on his beautiful face. I knew he knew what I was talking about. We both knew. It was there, floating in our minds…but no one wanted to say it out loud.

His cold fingers suddenly tightened around mine. _Come on, Edward. Do it before I change my mind. Ask me, and I'll say yes. It's what you want! It's what you've always wanted. Say those horrible four words out loud, and I'll accept._

"Mmmm…" He started, still looking confused.

"Yes?" I asked, and my voice trembled a little.

"Bella…" He said with the most serious expression I had ever seen in his face. My heart started to beat like hell. God, now it was too late to chicken out. He was going to do it. He was going to _ask_ me… "I'm sorry, but I don't really know what is it that you want me to ask you."

Literally, my heart skipped a beat as I covered my face with both of my hands, trying to hide my blushed cheeks.

"Bella?"

"GOD! Edward! Just ask me the _freaking_ question before I change my mind!" I exploded, uncovering my face.

All of the sudden, one of the twins started crying, and the second one burst into tears just a second later.

"Oh, now you've done it." Edward rolled his eyes as both of us stood up in order to go and calm the babies down.

I grabbed Eliza and started swinging slowly from side to side as she rested her little, warm body against my chest. Edward did the same thing with Eddiam, who got all serene just after a minute and started falling asleep again in his arms. But although Edward was there with him, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to his son. Instead, his eyes were focused on my every move.

As soon as Eliza was as quiet as her brother, I looked into Edward's eyes too.

"Edward, I know you know." I whispered to him so as not to startle the babies again.

He put sleepy Eddiam into the crib again and gave a long step in my direction.

"Love, there are a lot of questions in my mind right now…and the biggest one…is just impossible…You would never say yes to that."

"But I've changed. My whole life has changed now. Ask me, _please._" It was strange the way in which my words came out of my mouth…almost sounding like as if I was begging him, or something.

I slowly put Eliza next to her brother and turned around to face him again. He was smiling. No surprise there.

"If it wasn't because I haven't slept in a century, I'd think this is some kind of a crazy dream." He said, and I chuckled nervously. "Bella," He took a deep breath, and I shortened even more the distance between us, until we were almost touching. "Will you marry me?"

_Oh. There you have it, Bella. He's said it. Are you happy now?_

"Y-yes." I stuttered, smiling shyly. "But with one _little _condition."

"Whatever you want." He said, beaming as he put his hands on my waist.

"You have to turn me into a vampire_ before_ my birthday." I rushed my words as I looked into his eyes.

His mouth fell a little bit open as he considered my condition.

"But—"

"No," I interrupted him with a sweet smile. I felt absurdly powerful now. "That's my condition, Edward. Take it, or leave it."

After what seemed ages, he caught a short glimpse of our children and turned his sight to me again.

"_Deal_." He sighed, and surrendered with a weak smile.

"Thank you." I grinned right before standing on my tiptoes, just to press my lips against his.

**(Not the end yet!)  
I hope you liked it. I wanted it to be somehow different from the original story…so I made Bella want to get married. In New Moon/Eclipse she didn't want to marry Edward, but she didn't have any children then, and she was still living with Charlie.**

I'll be updating soon! Please, review and tell me what you think.  
*Add me on Twitter! (Same username as the one I use here)

PS: If you find any mistakes, let me know.


	33. Spectators

**(: Thank you very much indeed!**

Raven Jadewolfe, RobinCullen05, pixidancer22, jrprose20, warnesy-01, EdwardsAngel08, Blond Velma, againless, twilightgirl1989, maddie, amber aka alice, MaryV121, nogin95, Sol Swan Cullen, HallKids, ih-ledwardc, NITESIDE IS DA BOMB, WaitingForForever, emmettshotjacobsuckz, Fluttering Phalanges, CoCo1996, BellaMarie310, topaz eyed lullaby, Blueberry-Pie2, stupidlamb2010, CullenLuv01, Flamepelt3377, the captains wife, lovehits, Sammy73, kyrandiana, manda2784, Annie's words, twilight1alice, johnnyfan67, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, CullenGirl30, saren, Rahma

This is the last chapter before the epilogue so, enjoy it!

_Edward's point of view_

"Why are you all nervous again, love?" I asked her as I put my hands affectionately on her small shoulders. "It's not like as if we were going to go to a new High School or something. They know you already."

She turned around quickly to face me, her eyes full of the deepest anxiety.

"And that's precisely the problem, Edward. They know me already, and they'll all want to hear an explanation of why I disappeared for like…three months." She made emphasis on the last two words as she turned around to watch her reflection on the mirror again.

"Oh, Bella, _please._" I told her as I followed her every step around my room. "It's no big deal. You don't have to give any explanations if you don't want to. Or you can invent something. You can say you had to take care of your grandmother…in Phoenix."

"That wouldn't work." She contradicted me. "The truth would end up coming to the surface anyway. Besides, we are getting _married_, Edward. And _this,_ is a small town. People will know."

Walking quite rapidly, Bella didn't pay any attention to the backpack she had left on the floor. After two seconds, I got to see how her inevitable clumsiness didn't stop her from tripping over it.

"_Thank you_," She gasped with relief as soon as my arms prevented her body from meeting the floor.

"No problem." I smiled, and she continued picking her things. "Ok, so, why don't you tell them the same story you told your father? You were pregnant, so you travelled to Los Angeles to tell me, and you stayed there with my family until the childbirth. We told the principal the same thing…"

Bella grimaced and grabbed her backpack, showing me she was ready to leave.

"It's okay, Bella. We are in this together, you know. If I wasn't one hundred and eight years old, I'd say I'm a teenage parent too." I chuckled, and she couldn't help laughing at this.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late." She said, taking my hand and pulling from it softly.

"Let's go." I repeated in a sigh as I stood up, willing to follow her.

Only five minutes later, after kissing our children goodbye, Bella and I were sitting inside the Volvo, waiting for Alice to appear miraculously. The last time I'd seen her, she was running in the corridor of the room's floor, searching for a pair of Jimmy Choo's blue shoes she had bought some days ago. She would be in the car soon. I hoped.

As I waited, I let my sight wander around until it found Elizabeth Masen's old ring in Bella's finger. That definitely gave me a reason to grin. I still couldn't believe she had accepted. _She_, had said yes to _me_…and that was something that never ceased to astonish me.

Bella looked at me curiously, almost asking with those beautiful chocolate eyes why was I smiling. As a response to her silent question, I grabbed her hand softly, and kissed it near the shiny ring I had given her.

In just a couple of months, I'd be able to proudly call her my _wife_.

"I'm here!" Alice's voice announced as she closed the door, after sitting rapidly on the backseat.

"_Hallelujah."_ I snorted, starting the car at last.

The journey to school wasn't silent. Not even close. I wasn't _that_ lucky. Instead, Alice wouldn't stop twittering about dresses, and flowers, and wedding cakes…even about the kind of music we should play during the party. It was annoying, I'm not going to deny it…But it was more than delightful to think that, no matter what kind of decorations we chose, Bella was still going to be mine.

Forever.

We would finally get our happy ending. Well, actually, our happy _start_. Because this, was something that would not have an end…unless Bella didn't survive her return to High School.

She moaned as soon as I stopped the car in the school's parking lot. There were a lot of students walking around the place, yawning as they approached slowly to their respective class buildings.

"They are all staring at the Volvo already!" She complained before I was out of the car, walking at a human speed towards the other side of the vehicle.

"You said you didn't want to be late…" I reminded her with a kind smile as I opened her door.

She glared at me and then finally unbuckled her seatbelt loudly before stepping out of the car, clearly reluctantly. Alice had already left after waving happily in the distance.

"Good girl." I said jokingly, tapping softly on the top of her head. "I promise nobody is going to bite you, love."

"Well, I hope that's _not_ entirely true." She smiled cheekily at last. "We've got a deal, remember?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I closed the door.

"How could I forget?"

_Bella's point of view_

  
Bearing the curious looks of the students was almost a challenge. They made me more than self-conscious, and made me feel that uncomfortable sensation that told me I was in danger, and that I had to run away…Like, right now.

Edward, on the other hand, seemed to be pretty oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at us and making obvious comments. Well, of course, it must have been all part of his act. _Nobody_ –especially him- would ever be able to ignore what was going on around us.

The exciting gossip about our return was already spreading like wildfire. I knew it…and what was even worse: I could _see_ it. I could see how a big amount of silly girls ran to meet their respective friends hastily, not waiting a second to tell them the _terrific _novelties as they pointed indiscreetly in our direction.

"I don't know how you can't stand this." I groaned in a low voice to Edward.

He simply smiled as he wrapped his icy fingers around mine.

"In a couple of months this will be over." He told me. "It's just a little stage in our existences."

I just nodded. He was right after all. I mean, by the end of May, this High School thing would be all finished, and he and I would be able to move on with our lives. We would get married, and I would leave my human days behind to live forever by his side, and our children's. Because, what were a couple of months for an immortal? Not that I was one already, but having it confirmed that I _would_ be one made it more or less the same.

"Oh my god! _Bella?_ Edward?" I heard her voice before I could even stare into her kind eyes.

"Hi, Angela." I said with a shy smile while a part of me died internally.

"I can't believe you are back from wherever you were!" She said happily as she approached in order to hug me tightly. "I'm just so relieved you are fine…No one knew what had happened to you."

_Ouch._

I cleared my throat quite loudly, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes…about that…I'm sorry I just disappeared, without telling you anything…" I started mumbling, but she interrupted me when my words commenced to sound quite incomprehensible.

"Well…don't worry, Bella." She said, putting one of her hands on my shoulder lovingly. "I'm sure you had your reasons…"

How could she be so nonjudgmental? So kind? Definitely, Angela was unique. I had vanished from her life three months ago without even saying a word, and she had forgiven me already. She was ready to listen to what I had to say, and that made me feel more secure about myself. I wasn't afraid to tell _her _the truth, now that I knew she would understand. Of course, this _truth _could only be the 'approved for humans' one.

"Mmmm…yeah, I was in Los Angeles." I finally told her, and her eyes fixated immediately on Edward.

"I guess it makes sense." She said, still looking at him.

There was a short period of silence in which my nerves came back to torture me again. Feeling stupid, I raised one of my hands quickly just to comb my hair with my fingers.

"Oh, how beautiful!" She said, pointing at my hand as I stared at her with confusion. Instantly, she squinted her eyes as she moved her face a little bit closer. "Is that…Is that an _engagement ring?_" __

My eyes grew just as wider as hers in only a second, in which Edward could do nothing but to beam. How useful.

"Y-yes." I stuttered just a moment after being discovered.

"_No way_!" She said quite loudly, attracting even more attention from the students that passed by.

Then, as Angela dropped her jaw and I stared at her like a silly person, Edward felt like he needed to intercede.

"Bella and I are getting married this June." He said proudly.

"June! _Wow_. I really don't know what to say…I mean, congratulations, guys!" She finally took a short breath. "I can't believe it…and I'm really happy for you two…I've always thought you made the perfect couple…" She smiled, and of course, we did too. "But…what's the rush?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but words just didn't want to get out. All I could do was stare into Edward's golden eyes, looking for some help.

"That we have a family now." He said and all of the sudden, my heart felt unbearably heavy.

I saw the confusion written all over her face, and a second later, she opened her mouth to ask, but I was quicker.

"I was pregnant." I almost whispered, knowing that she would still hear me. "That's why I went to Los Angeles, and that's…where I had twins." Full stop.

Silence again. God, I _hated_ those silences.

"Wow…you definitely _had_ your reasons." Was all Angela said, astonished.

I laughed nervously, and she imitated me immediately.

"Well, yes…" I started mumbling _again_. "You can come over and meet the babies whenever you want. We are staying at his house for the moment, but we are going to move to a nearby cottage soon, so…"

"Oh, Bella, I'd really love to." She said sweetly, smiling again. "And you look so great! Nobody would ever be able to tell you had _twins_…I mean, I just can't believe you _gave birth_!"

"Yeah," I kind of grimaced, half smiling. "It's definitely something I don't want to go through again." _And I won't have to, _I thought,_ Thanks god._

In that very moment, the bell that announced the beginning of the classes rang, making students run to make it in time.

"Oh, I'll see you at lunch?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure. We'll meet there."

Joyfully, Angela hugged us both before walking away in her classroom's direction, turning around a few times just to smile at us from the distance. She truly _was_ happy to see us. And I was too. I couldn't believe I had forgotten what it was like being around her. So easy…so nice.

As Edward put one of his arms around my waist, we started walking too, leaving all of our spectators behind just to enter to a classroom full of some more. _Welcome_ back to the English class of Mr. Berty.

We tried to make our way to the back of the classroom quite silently, not willing to gain more watchers…but we clearly didn't succeed. Even the teacher made a comment.

"Oh, it's nice to have you again in my class, Miss Swan…Mr. Cullen…" He nodded in our direction, sounding just apathetic.

I had to smile kindly at him as I sat beside Edward, trying to ignore the rest of the class, who had their eyes fixed on us.

And if I had once hoped it would get any better…well, it just didn't. We were back, and by noon, the whole school knew it. I even discovered several people peeking at my fingers, trying to see the engagement ring that shone between them.

Apparently, someone had eavesdropped on our conversation with Angela that morning, spreading the news about our wedding later. According to Edward, nobody except my friend knew about the twins. Yet. I believed it was only a matter of time before someone saw us with them or something.

But, as Edward had said before, this was just a small stage in our lives. It would pass...Like everything else. Besides, hadn't I endured much worse things than putting up with a bunch of gossip-lovers? I believe it's not really necessary for me to answer that.

"Exciting day, huh?" Alice asked me with an ironic smile as she sat down on the backseat of the Volvo again.

"You guessed." I answered her with the same amount of sarcasm she had just used.

"At least it's over." She found the bright side as Edward started the car. "For today." Everything went gray again. "And now, I'm sure there'll be a couple of dirty diapers waiting for you to change them." Did I say gray? No, no, maybe I wanted to say _black_.

"Oh, shut up, Alice." Edward laughed. "You are such a baby-stalker that I'm sure you'd love to change those diapers yourself."

"Baby-stalker?" She asked, faking a deep indignation. "That's how you call a poor aunt who likes to know how her niece and nephew are all the time?"

"Don't deny it!" I said jokingly, putting myself on Edward's side. "You like to stalk our children."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" I chuckled. "You even follow them with a camera in your hands, Alice."

"Oh, come on!" She grumbled, now sounding a little bit more seriously. "Those kids like to be photographed. It's not me. They ask me for it."

The three of us laughed, and kept on joking about that for the rest of the journey. It was nice being able to relax now, and not being all the time thinking about how many people is staring at you and your engagement ring, or of how many stories are being invented about your life…

Although everyone had been nice enough with me, I just hadn't been able to tell them the same story I had told Angela. Instead, I had just told them that I had been in Los Angeles with Edward's family…And that's it. Luckily, none of the people with whom I had sat in the cafeteria (Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Samantha, Eric, Ben and, well, Angela) had been brave enough to ask us about the wedding, as no one _really_ knew if it was true. It was just something that someone had heard, after all.

"Look," Edward said as we got closer to his immense house.

I didn't have to search for too long. Immediately, my eyes found Charlie's cruiser, parked right next to the house.

"Dad." I said with a nervous smile, somehow surprised. "I can't believe he's finally come to meet the twins."

"Apparently, he already has." Edward informed me. "He's inside the house with them right now."

As soon as he parked the Volvo, I stepped out of the car and started running towards the house, suddenly eager to see my father. Edward and Alice appeared by my side just a second later, like as if they had run by my side the whole time.

"Dad!" I called him when Alice opened the front door.

"We are here!" Carlisle's voice said from the livingroom, and as soon as he finished pronouncing those words, Edward and I started walking towards them, with a small smile on our lips.

I think I will never forget that very instant in which I first saw my father holding Eliza in his arms, staring at her like as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. By his side, was Carlisle, holding Eddiam almost in the same way.

"Hi," I said shyly, feeling like as if my father was an important art critic who was about to put a mark to my two masterpieces.

"Hi," Charlie said with the same tone, smiling at me.

Relief suddenly overwhelmed me. I was _Da Vinci_, and it seemed that my children were the _Mona Lisa._

"I'm so glad you came…" I said, and kissed him on his cheek, caressing Eliza's head.

"Yes…I came almost an hour ago. I had a few free hours at work, and I thought you'd be here. I didn't know you were going back to school today. I'm sorry; I should have phoned you first." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I told him. "I'm just happy you finally met them."

That's when Charlie's face softened even more. He took a long look at Eliza -who suddenly started giggling happily- before staring at me again.

"Oh, they are very beautiful, Bella, they really are. Though I'm still not sure from where did he get those big, emerald eyes." He pointed at Eddiam and laughed, and we did too.

"My biological mother had those eyes." Edward explained him. He couldn't really tell him that 'he had had those eyes too when he was _human_.'

"Oh." Charlie limited himself to say before looking at the elegant clock that was hanging on the wall. "I'm really sorry, but I should go back to work now…"

"Don't worry, dad. We'll visit you with the twins some day this week…" I shuddered.

"Oh, that would be very nice." He said as he stroked Eliza's face with one of his fingers.

In that moment, Alice entered the livingroom too, holding a delicate beige be envelope in her pale hands.

"Hey there, Charlie." She said casually as she gave the envelope to Edward.

"Oh, thank you, Alice." He told her quietly before delivering it to my father with elegance.

As he was holding the baby, Charlie took it with some difficulty and read his own name on the expensive paper.

"What's this?" He asked Edward innocently, frowning.

"It's our wedding invitation."

_**Tah-dah!  
**_**  
Like it or not, next update will be the last one :( And please, please, please, write a review for me! I'd really appreciate it. If you find mistakes, tell me!  
**


	34. Beginning

**Ohh last time I'll say this in this story! :[  
THANK YOU:**

RobinCullen05, WaitingForForever, HallKids, Blond Velma, Blueberry-Pie2, Jamia, nogin95, Fluttering Phalanges, emmettshotjacobsuckz, emmettcullensvamp, MaryV121, CullenGirl30, stupidlamb2010, MalyssaQuark, GetYourOwnEdward5678, Sol Swan Cullen, Nicole Weasley Cullen, shiny-silver-volvo-staker, Flamepelt3377, You-won't-see-an-iguana-here, Sammy73, the captains wife, Raven Jadewolfe, EastAngels2009, amobutterfly25, topaz eyed lullaby, Annie's words, Mismatched Harmony, twilight1alice, ih-ledwardc, CoCo1996, pixidancer22, GetYourOwnEdward5678, RingTheBella, Rahma, crazymisscarly, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, maddie, amara-2255

I can't believe the last chapter is here!

_Bella's point of view  
_

-_Early June-  
_

It would be very easy for me to describe the amazing and expensive decorations that Alice had managed to fill the house (_and_ the church) with…And I really would enumerate each of them, enhancing every single detail…every single flower that covered not only the furniture, but also the floor and high walls. I would if I had been someone else; if I had been one of the loads of people that had come to see _me_as I took one of the most important steps of my existence towards the aisle.

I was the bride, and Edward, was my vampire-husband-to-be. It was as simple as that. Well, maybe _simple_ wasn't the right word…Because, in '_the normal world'_, teenagers just didn't get married with sexy vampires after getting pregnant and giving birth to a pair of 'special' children. But, as I had never been all too normal, I was okay with it. Okay? Maybe a lot more than just okay. It was splendid…like touching heaven with the tip of my fingers—Not that I'd ever touch heaven, since I was going to join the immortals _very_soon.

But, in the end, Edward did make me feel like that. Every second I spent with him, was a second I spent in my own personal paradise…A paradise I'd never have to leave. If destiny wanted us to be together, then it was going to be like that. And if destiny _didn't_want us to be together, well, too bad, because there was no way I would ever live with that. He and I would be together until the end of time, and even if all of the sudden the world ceased to exist, our love would find a way to draw us back together…because I knew it was much more stronger than the universe itself.

"Ready, Bells?" Charlie asked me as we stood outside the church, right in front of the huge, wooden door.

It was just the two of us out there. Nothing but the day's last sounds of the birds was to be heard, and nothing but the bright, orange light of the descending sun was to be seen. _"Twilight, again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."_I recalled the words Edward had said to me so long ago. Perhaps this time was the last time my human eyes would ever see the daylight…

Edward and I hadn't really established _when_ my transformation would take place. All we had said was: '_After the wedding_'. But when exactly? I gulped. Maybe this was the last time I would see my father in a _long_ time. Maybe, this day was the ending to many things. I don't think I was even aware of all the things I was actually leaving behind…But, at least, I was sure about _one _thing: this was not the ending of my life. This was just the beginning.

I nodded nervously as a trembling smile appeared on my face.

"You know I love you, right?" I choked out, fighting the enormous lump that had just appeared inside my throat.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said with a melancholic smile on his lips. "You look beautiful, did you know that? …I'd hug you, but I don't want to wrinkle your dress…" He added, almost sounding shy.

"Oh, don't be silly, Dad." I said with a shaky voice as a single tear trickled down my warm cheek. "You know I don't give a damn about the dress."

That's when I threw my arms around my father, hugging him tighter than ever. I closed my eyes and inhaled quickly; filling my lungs with the smell of the elegant perfume he always wore. Ever since I was a little kid, I'd run into his arms and feel that sweet fragrance climbing up my nostrils. The same old fragrance.

It was amazing how some things _never_ changed. Luckily, _I_wasn't one of those things.

"We should go inside, honey." He whispered near my ear after a minute. "They are waiting for you."

I took a deep breath, looking up to the beautiful sky one last time.

"Let's go." I said when I was ready, sounding more secure than I'd thought I would. And with _that_, everything ended _and_started. All at the same time.

Charlie knocked softly, and the door was opened for us, placing us in the very start of a long, blood-red carpet that ended in the altar, where one person was expecting me. _Edward_. And although I know that his name is the only thing that could ever really describe him, I cannot stop myself from telling you how I felt when I first laid my eyes on him. It was something so much more superior than just _feeling_something…

I'd have never imagined that someone could ever be able to sense so many things at the same time. _Joy, anxiety, nerves, an unbearable desire to cry…_but above everything: Love. It was love the only feeling that kept me going. It was the only feeling that justified each of my slow steps towards the aisle. It was the only feeling that had brought me there, and the only one that had made me do everything I had done in the last few months.

I was almost oblivious to the strident wedding march that sounded in that beautiful church, echoing against its high ceiling. But I certainly could not be oblivious to the fact that dozens of pairs of curious eyes were following my every movement. Spectators. They were all spectators again.

They'd watch, they'd leave and talk about the wedding for the next few days and then, they'd eventually start forgetting about it. They would move on with their lives, and we would move on with ours.

My heart melted immediately as my eyes found a stunning baby girl in Edward's arms. Eliza, like everybody else, had been one of Alice's victims. She was dressed in the most beautiful pink dress, which matched perfectly with the great amount of roses that were behind. By Edward's side, was Emmett, holding a very elegant Eddiam carefully as he wore the biggest smile I had ever seen.

I smiled widely at this scene too, fighting the tears that were just dying to come out of my eyes as an unstoppable stream.

The altar was so full of people it was almost funny. Emmett and Jasper where next to Edward, while Alice and Rosalie stood on the other side, where I'd be standing in less than a minute. Carlisle and Esme where there too; and of course, Renée, that would be followed by Charlie in just a moment. Obviously, there was also a priest, and if we counted the babies too…_well_, you can do the math.

I knew the twins were a surprise to most of the attendees. Not that I really cared though. The secret was out. So what? For the first time in the last few months, I didn't care what people thought. All I really cared about was Edward, and what I was about to do.

The wedding march ended as soon as I stepped on the aisle, standing right next to my groom at last. Slowly, Charlie let go of my numb arm and kissed me on my cheek lovingly. His eyes were almost as watery as mine as he patted on Edward's arms softly, showing a kind smile to him.

"_She's yours now._" Charlie said in a low voice to him, surprisingly not resentfully. "_Take care of her."_

"I will." Edward vowed, and that's when my father left my side…to stand right next to my mum.

He gave Eliza to Rosalie, who grabbed her willingly, and then, we both turned around to face the happy priest, who seemed almost anxious to start with his speech. Immediately, my hand started searching blindly for his, and when my fingers finally found it, everything in my interior slowed down abruptly. Almost everything vanished, leaving me only with my joy, my love…and my Edward. I needed nothing else.

"_We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two young individuals who…"_The priest started repeating the same words for the hundredth time in his life as Edward and I looked at each other without anyone noticing, clearly not caring a word of what the poor man was saying.

I let the slowly minutes pass, smiling at Edward the whole time, and holding his hand even tighter. Although I tried several times to understand what the priest was saying, I found it impossible. I even tried harder when I realized that everyone but me seemed to be paying attention to the man's speech in _my_own wedding…But just when I managed to get into the swing of it…I realized that what the priest was pronouncing, was one of the most important questions that I would ever be asked in my entire life.

"Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband, to love him, to respect him, and protect him, abandoning all others and dedicating yourself only to him?"

Just when I was about to answer, something stopped me. First, I thought my nerves had gone too far, paralyzing me completely…But then, I understood it was something else. _Someone_else.

Eliza.

I knew everyone was expecting me to say those two famous words, and that only made me feel more desperate…But (_thanks god) _it only lasted a couple of seconds. As soon as my brain –and my whole being- went back to normal, I said too loudly:

"I DO."

Edward had a little chuckle about it, but he managed to cover it with a fake cough a second later, making me want to laugh instead.

"And you, Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife, to love her, to respect her, and protect her, abandoning all others and dedicating yourself only to her?" The priest proceeded.

Looking only at me, and with a wide smile on his lips, he answered:

"I do."

And that's when I ceased being Bella Swan to become Bella Cullen; the wife of a vampire…and the luckiest woman that had ever lived.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you had…kids." Was almost the first thing Jessica told me as soon as she found me at the wedding reception, back in the Cullen's house. "That was a bit of a shocker,"

I built an unstable smile on my face as I looked at her.

"Yes, well…" I started mumbling, but she interrupted me instantly with her high-pitched voice.

"'Cause I totally understand why you got married now…" She tried to hide it, but I could perceive a deep bitterness coming with every of her words. "It makes sense."

"Mmmm..." I said as I drank a sip of water. "We were planning on getting married _before_I realized I was pregnant," I lied, not willing to let her think that we just got married because we had children, and that Edward didn't really love me. Because that was clearly what she wanted.

"Really?" She asked, faking interest. "Oh, is that Mike over there?" She added then, squinting her eyes. "Excuse me, will you, Bella?" She smiled. "Nice party, by the way."

And luckily, she left, leaving me alone in a room full of happy, twittering people. I sighed, and sat down on the nearest chair, staring at my guests with a genuine smile on my lips. My friends, my not-so-friends, my family, and my _new_family. All of them gathered in the same place.

"Having fun?" A husky voice asked, and I could do nothing but to smile even wider.

"I am." I said sincerely, and Jacob smiled too as he sat on an empty chair by my side.

It had been a long time since the last time we had spoken, but yet, there he was at my wedding party, talking to me like as if nothing had really happened.

"I'm happy for you, Bella." He said after a short moment, staring at me with his deep, dark eyes. "I mean, I'm not happy with all of the choices you've made…But if it is what you truly want…then I'm okay with it."

I realized that it must have been hard for him to say those words, and took one of his big, hot hands.

"Thank you, Jake." I said, feeling how my tears were fighting to get out again. "This really means a lot to me."

"I know." He nodded, and casually looked away, suddenly searching for someone in the crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked him after a minute.

"Leah."

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" I asked with some surprise. "Is she here? I haven't seen her…"

"Yes, she is right there; talking with my dad near the corner…do you see her?"

I frowned as my eyes scanned the room in order to find her, and my mouth fell open as soon as they did. Effectively, Leah was there, looking so gorgeous in a purple dress she was almost impossible to recognize.

"Wow, she looks _beautiful_." I told him, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Yes, she does." He said with a special tone…A tone I knew all to well. It was the kind of voice someone uses only to refer to the person that means _everything_to you. The person you are in love with.

Chuckling suspiciously I eyed him again.

"Leah and I have been going out for almost four months now." He confessed, smiling again.

"Jake!" I gasped ecstatically. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! _I'm_ so happy for _you_." I laughed.

"That's _my_line. Invent one yourself." He joked, and I punched him very softly on his hard arm.

In that very moment, a tense Edward walked pass me with a not-so-happy expression on his face. Pulling my eyebrows together, I stared at him as he disappeared behind the front door. Something had to be very wrong. Edward wouldn't have reacted like this for nothing—and especially on his _wedding_day.

"I'll…be right back, Jake." I said confusedly as I stood up.

I barely heard his "_Okay."_when I started to walk away from him, following the same path Edward had taken a few seconds ago.

With my heart racing like hell, I closed the front door behind me, meeting the exteriors for the second time in that (almost) cloudless night. There were two things that caught my attention first. One, was my furious looking _husband_...and the other one, was my big, old truck. The same one I had had to abandon in Denali so many months ago.

My mouth fell open as soon as I saw a strawberry blond, stunning woman getting out of its cabin.

_Tanya._

A second later, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar stepped out of the car too, but stayed all together on one side as Tanya stood in the front, waiting for Edward to come closer. Some sort of panic started running through my veins as I tried to decide whether to stay where I was, or to go with him.

Then I remembered that part of the wedding in which I had accepted to protect him. Protect _him?_ Me? A human? There wasn't much I could do _for now_…But at least, I'd stand by his side. Absurdly sure of my reckless decision, I started walking in Edward's direction.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" I heard Edward's unfriendly voice.

"Esme told Carmen you were getting married…and we tried to make it in time, but that truck turned out to be one slow piece of junk." She laughed nervously at the end of her sentence. "We wanted to bring it back to Bella, as Eleazar fixed it a couple of weeks ago…"

Edward stared at the group in the back non-resentfully as I finally reached him, and grabbed his hand worriedly. He looked at me with his beautiful golden gaze, clearly trying to tell me that everything was fine—although I wasn't very convinced.

"Hello, Bella." Tanya said, making my heart jump irrationally with terror.

Edward glared at her immediately.

"I didn't give you my permission to talk to my _wife_." He growled, scaring Tanya a little bit.

"Please, Edward, don't be like that." She almost begged him. "I came all the way from Alaska to ask for your forgiveness."

"You came to ask for _my_ forgiveness? Tanya, are you even _aware_ of all the trouble you've caused us? We almost _die_because of you!" Edward stormed. "That's just something I won't ever be able forget."

Tanya took another step in our direction, and I felt how Edward's body tensed even more.

"But we are _family_, Edward."

"That's exactly what I thought when you practically threw my Bella to a bunch of thirsty vampires." He choked out every word with an intense hate. "You were like a sister to me. How could you be so selfish?"

Suddenly, Carmen took a step forward.

"Please, Edward, be reasonable." She said with sad eyes. "She is almost on her knees. We all know that what she did was wrong, and she knows that too now. That's why she came here."

Edward snorted furiously, and I placed one of my hands over his chest, trying to calm him down. It was our wedding day, for crying out loud. We were both supposed to be all happy, dancing around with all of our guests inside the house.

"Tanya, what you did, is unforgivable." He breathed in deeply. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to truly accept your apologies. But _this_is my wedding night. And I won't let you ruin it for me."

Having said that, he turned around and wrapped one of his arms around my body as we walked in the house's direction again. I was kind of afraid of turning my head to stare into Tanya's eyes again, so I just rested my head on Edward's side and continued moving my feet.

The music and the joyful people received us again as soon as we opened the door. This, as he had said, was our night. It was our wedding party, and if we had to leave five vampires outside the house to have a good time, then we would.

"Where were you?" Rosalie asked out cheekily, like as if Edward and I had been making out behind a tree or something. "Your children are getting quite hysterical with the music and all. They have frozen and unfrozen many guests by now. Luckily, everybody blames their own brains." She laughed. "And it's pretty late. Should I take them to bed?"

"Oh, don't worry…I'll take them." I told her with a kind smile. "They never go to sleep unless Edward and I kiss them goodnight, anyway."

Rose shuddered and pointed in Charlie and Renée's direction.

"Emmett left them with your parents when they started to cry." She chuckled and walked away slowly.

Even though Eliza was clearly crying her eyes out in my mum's arms, she seemed to be ecstatic, with a huge smile on her face. Charlie, on the other hand, looked a little bit more concerned as he swung Eddiam softly from side to side, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, Bella, honey." My mother greeted me and then grabbed one of Eliza's little hands and made her wave at me. "Look, Lizzy, It's your beautiful mommy!"

Charlie seemed almost relieved when he gave Eddiam to Edward; like as if he had given his problem to someone else.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," He said worriedly. "I tried everything, but he just won't stop crying…I noticed he's a little bit cold though. Maybe he's sick?"

"Don't worry, dad," I said sweetly. _Oh, no, dad, he's cold because he's half vampire. What? I never mentioned that before? How strange._"They are just sleepy, that's all. We'll take them to bed now. It's past midnight. They are not used to staying up until this hour."

"Oh," He just mouthed, still frowning a little bit.

"Oh, Bella, these kids are _beautiful_." My mother told me as she gave Eliza to me. "Can I take one as a wedding souvenir?" She joked, making us laugh.

"We'll discuss that in a few minutes," I humored her, and then, Edward and I started walking towards the stairs with our uneasy children in our arms.

Edward opened the door carefully so as not to drop the baby, and we both got inside his (our) room, shutting the door again behind us. Without saying a single word, we placed our babies inside the crib, and covered them with their soft blankets.

"_Shh, shh, shh…_" Edward managed to soothe them until they were finally quiet.

Afterwards, he stared at me, and a crooked smiled appeared in his glorious face. I couldn't believe he was completely mine. He, the living perfection was now my husband, and the father of my children. Could this get any better? …Well, yes…it would. Everything was going to be better when I became a vampire too.

I took a short step in his direction and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." He whispered all of the sudden.

"For what?" I frowned.

"For existing, and for making me the happiest man on earth." He told me in the same volume.

That's when my lips managed to find his in less than two seconds.

He and I were going to be together forever, living one of those romantic lives some women could only dream about…This was too good to be true. Maybe I _was_one of those dreamy women too. Who could really assure me this was reality?

Oh, well. If this is a dream, then please, don't let _anyone_wake me up.

THE END

**This is it. This is the ending of this story. I seriously can't believe it.  
So, I tried to include everything you (reviewers) wanted me to add. Except her transformation. Many of you wanted me to write about her life before and after being transformed, and about the gifts she would have…But I might as well grab Breaking Dawn and copy what it says there hahaha. I'm happy with how this story ended, and I really hope you are happy with it too.**

I only started writing this to practice my English (my first language is Spanish), and I truly feel like I've improved a lot. I know I still have thousands of mistakes, but I feel much more secure now when I'm writing stuff like this in English. And because of that, I feel proud of myself and I really want to thank you guys for reading this and reviewing and everything. You are great.

I won't write a sequel to this fanfic, in case you were wondering. Maybe (MAYBE) waaaay in the future I will, but only if I get a crazily awesome idea for a story about the twins or something…but I really doubt it.

A hundred kisses,  
Alexis

***Add me to author's alert if you haven't already! And please, if you find mistakes, tell me.**

*Jacob and Bella aren't as important to each other as they were in the original story. They never really got the chance to be BEST friends. That's why he's happy for Bella, although he doesn't know anything about the transformation. And I made him fall in love with Leah because I really like that couple.


End file.
